What The!
by Xanabell
Summary: This is a typical "Fellowship fall into my lounge room" story. What will happen when four girls get thrown into Middle Earth. How much of an effect on the plot will they have. My first fanfiction, be nice. Please R&R. PS I drew the cover image!
1. End of School, Start of the Holidays

Hey, This is Xanabell.

This is my first ever fanfiction that I've ever done as a result of extreme boredom over the 2012/2013 summer holidays at my grandfather's place. I needed to do something. There is no set day for updates, I don't know when I have assessments and weekends are usually when they get done but I will try to get as much of this story done during the holidays.

Hope you enjoy.

Please R&R. If I don't put R&R in each chapter just do it anyway. I'm fairly forgetful and against huge A/Ns so just to save words this applies to the whole story!

Xanabell

PS: I OWN NOTHING-SORRY GUYS! although I do have the fellowship on my books this year. hmmmmmm...

Chapter 1: End of school, start of the holidays

Xana looked up from her exam paper, French translations were hard and it was the last thing she wanted to do before summer break started. She knew Nix was thinking the same thing. The 2 girls had met in elective history in yr 9 and were always talking about the Lord of the Rings.

Xana's parents and brother were taking a holiday in Europe and Nix's family were in America. The adults agreed that since the girls both had their P plates that they were responsible enough to live together for the duration of their trip.

As soon as the last exam paper was collected and the year dismissed, Nix and Xana made their way to the student car park. Xana was following Nix to her place to help her grab what she needed and then take her to her home.  
"So, what are we having for tea?" asked Nix, she was tired after exams and wanted nothing more than to sit in front of the television.  
"Nix, for the last time, we're having leftovers before I go and cook a new dish." Came Xana's reply. She was a die-hard lord of the rings fan and often could be found re-reading the books or enlarging pictures of the members of fellowship that were deemed hot.  
"And I'm going to sleep where?" asked Nix in a questioning tone.  
"Where ever I tell you to, my house my rules. But since I have a bunk bed..." she never finished that sentence as she was cut off by Nix calling bottom bunk.

The evening progressed as they thought it would with Xana and Nix trekking across the paddocks to get the horses and lock them in their yards which Beauty the horse did not seem to like. By the time they got to their marathon, a large storm blew up and resulted in Xana letting the horses out. When she returned the VHS was played.

They had just reached the boarders of Lorién when the TV turned off as if it had lost power followed by the lights.  
"Da fuq is going on Xana?" asked Nix  
"Nix, you say that as if you're an elf trapped in Moria. Don't worry it usually comes on about now." But the lights didn't come back on. Instead when Xana walked over to wack the TV she was hit by 9 shadows. After she threw them off she ran back to Nix who was overwhelmed at what was happening...


	2. Coming to terms

DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING

Chapter 2: Coming to terms...

"Who the hell are you?!Better still what the fuck are you doing in my living room?!" Yelled Xana  
"Xa calm down. There has to be some logical explanation to what's happening here." Stated Nix  
"Give us your names and we shall give you ours." Came a gruff voice from the darkness; that could be Gimli thought Xana.  
"Well I'm Nix Smith and my partially shocked friend who is either lost in her thoughts or is a stoner is Xanabell Daniels." Replied Nix, while clicking her fingers in front of Xana's nose snapping her back into reality.  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; this is Boromir of Gondor, Meridoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm." Answered Aragorn; who sounded very much like Viggo Mortenson. _Yes _Thought Xana _we got the movie verse Fellowship._  
"And what about me ranger?" came yet another voice in the dark- the power had yet to come back on. As Xana walked outside she looked up at the stars and thought they were laughing at her. _Great Joke Guys. Yeah real funny aren't you?_ She walked over to the power box on the other end of the house in an attempt to turn the power back on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Nix finished listening to the introductions. The last one was Haldir. _Yes YES YES YES! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!_ When introductions were finished, Merry was wondering why he still couldn't see a damn thing  
"Excuse me Nix but could you explain what's happening here? Do you live in a cave or a mine?"  
"Well, we don't live in a cave or a mine. We live in a house. As for the lack of light Xana just went outside to turn the light back on. Apparently this happens a lot. And finally I don't know what's happening with all of you here." She answered. The lights flickered on then off again, resulting in very foul language and a fair bit of yelling and screaming at the fuse box comparing it to Elrond's eyebrows. But they didn't know what that meant. Nix sighed and walked over to the window to say that Xana almost had them going.

* * *

The fellowship and Haldir were taken aback. They had just reached the boarders of the forest. Where were they? What was the year? As the lights came back on, the saw the girl named Nix was wearing very short pants coming up to the middle of her thigh and a top which said "GRUMPY WHEN WOKEN!" Nix turned around and saw her clothes were making the men uncomfortable and wrapped a rug around her body she had just opened her mouth to explain why she was dressed in this way when Xana came swearing in every language she knew: French, English, Italian, German, Latin, Ancient Greek and Elfish. Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir all looked shocked as they heard the language being used to show such displeasure. After Xana had cooled off a bit she and Nix went around turning off any appliance that had come on when the power was restored.

Nix took the opportunity to explain the current fashion. "Ok so the year we're in now is 2014AD in middle earth reckoning that probably means 2014 years into the fifth or sixth age, I'm not sure what age we're in but it's cool! The clothing as you've noticed is heaps different to what you're wearing at the moment. Don't be uncomfortable about it, we're in early summer in a warm climate and the temperature and humidity today was horrendous! It was 44.4˚C today. Now we have to find places for you nine to sleep. Xana and I were originally going to sleep on the couches but now we'll be sleeping in her room. You lot will be out here."  
"But where will we sleep?" asked Frodo  
"Well my family often goes camping so we have inflatable beds, we can use them." Replied Xana  
"But how many are in your family?" Quizzed Boromir  
"Four people." Nix said "But there are nine of us present!" he protested  
"Since the Hobbits are small, I figured that they could go head to toe in two of the beds, the cot and the single. Elves can have the couches I'll get you blankets-don't expect them to be your fine elven stuff, Boromir and Gimli can have the double and Aragorn if it's ok with you, you can sleep on the blow up mattress for the time being?" said Xana.  
"Sure that's fine." Replied Aragorn

As the fellowship helped blow up the beds and move blankets and pillows around Nix employed Boromir's strength to help her set up the cot. After this was done they said goodnight pulled of their shirts and climbed under the covers. Xana and Nix dragged themselves to bed and chucked a Les Misérables and barricaded the door to Xana's room, nine men and two girls, yeah better safe than sorry. They both were thinking of ways they could fit the fellowship of the ring and Haldir into their non-existent holiday plans.


	3. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON"T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 3: The morning after

Xana's alarm clock went off at its usual time of 6:40. Xana rolled over on the top bunk and threw an object at the clock and put the snooze on for the next five minutes. Dragging herself out of bed she unplugged the clock and walked over with a hockey stick she had from year six for sports-hers was hockey, and pocked Nix repeatedly with it until she woke up too; complaining about being knifed in the dark, then about being unceremoniously dragged onto the floor.

As they walked out to the kitchen hoping that the noises and sounds wouldn't wake their guests up. As they cooked the bacon and eggs, Sam woke up at the smell of such delicious food promptly followed by Merry and Pippin.  
"Can we do anything to help you Miss Xanabell?" Asked Sam  
"If you three could help Nix set the table and move three of the kitchen chairs over to the dining room table that would be a huge help, thank you Sam." She replied

Xana finished plating up the food and put it on the table just as the hobbits and Nix moved the chairs and set the table. Xana ran to her room with a piece of paper brought out her shredder and shredded the paper waking up the rest of the fellowship, most of them cussing about the noise. Xana quoted Cool Runnings and yelled "Wakey, wakey rise and shine its butt kicking time!" Boromir rolled over and mumbled something about annoying younger brothers.

After they ate breakfast Xana went and put some toast in the toaster for the hobbits' second breakfast. As they ate their toast they discussed their plans for the day. "Right today we're taking all of you into town to get clothes of this age. Don't complain and whine. It's happening." The tone she used left no room for argument.

After Aragorn and the elves cleaned up they were all stripped of their weapons and anything deemed dangerous. "Nix you take the CRV and I'll take the Prado. We should probably split Merry and Pippin up for obvious reasons. Right all of you we're splitting you into two groups. Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Frodo and Boromir are with me, Haldir, Pippin, Sam and Gimli; you guys are going with Nix. These are your groups and they are for your safety." After a quick crash course about cars, seat belts and that if you don't know the song that's playing then don't bother singing it, it just annoys everyone else in the car, they were off to Macquarie street shopping complex.


	4. Shopping, Budgets and Bugging friends

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 4: Shopping, blowing the budget and bugging friends.

Xana ushered her part of the fellowship into Best and Less, thankful that Mikeala had told her when she would be working over the holidays in case she wanted to bug her. "Yo Miki, you working?" called Xana  
"Obviously I am Xana 'cause I'm behind a counter and... who the hell are they?" she replied  
"This is part of the fellowship of the ring. Nix and I were watching the movies last night and they just sort of popped out of the TV onto me, I threw them off swore at them and in the end we made up and played happy families." Said Xana the sarcasm dripping of her words "can you help me get them clothes?"  
"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ... ok I'm off what do ya think they'll need other than the essentials?" Miki asked as she walked off into the store.  
"**Aragorn, I would rather face an army of Balrogs than have to this! Help me!"** Legolas screamed as they dragged him into the change rooms. Aragorn just chuckled at his friend's antics until he too was dragged into the rooms.

* * *

Nix practically dragged Pippin and Gimli into Target to get their clothes while it was agreed that they would all get their shoes at payless shoes in the mall complex.

"Lady Nix..."Started Haldir  
"First, ditch the lady thing and secondly call me Nix, it makes life a hell of a lot easier."  
"Nix... what are you going to buy for us?"  
"Well since you asked so nicely I'm going to buy all clothes of this era aka t-shirts pants undies as well as socks." Replied Nix  
"What are socks?" asked Sam obviously worried about Frodo, he hadn't spoken all trip except to laugh when Nix put a song called 'Footloose' on repeat all journey and Haldir complained about it and sulked in the front seat. She now had that song firmly stuck in his head. He also laughed as Xana went past with Aragorn in the front seat and Legolas and Boromir in the middle and Frodo and Merry in the very back of the car all singing to a song Nix later said was called 'My Heart Will Go On(Emotional Radio Mix)'.  
"Well Sam you am, a sock is what one puts on ones feet to a. Keep them warm or b. What you put on ones feet when they are in joggers or converse." She said pointing to her joggers and making a mental note to tell Xana about that great pun.

* * *

She ended up in the children's section buying clothes for Pippin, Sam and Gimli with Haldir holding onto his clothes when Xana, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo and Merry barged in wearing modern clothes and shoes. Legolas was wearing a t-shirt with a tree on it with shorts and black converse, Aragorn was wearing a white t-shirt with the angry birds' characters on it with jean shorts and joggers, Boromir had on a red t-shirt and jean pants as well as brown converse. The hobbits had on t-shirts with faun coloured pants on with joggers on their feet. They all carried their bags, each had at least two. The look on Xana's face showed that she had blown the budget.  
"How much it cost you?" asked Nix who had just handed Gimli clothes that would fit him  
"$90. Blew the budget by that much!" Xana replied using her hands to show how much she blew the budget by.  
"Great Xan, you do remember that I still have to pay for them." Nix said pointing to her part of the fellowship while handing Pippin a set of clothes.  
"Na, Miki used her employees discount thing to pay for them, so I shouted her a donut and milkshake even though she's lactose intolerant."  
"That's mean Xanabell."  
"I now know that Aragorn and Boromir both like chocolate donuts and Frodo and Merry rather enjoy milkshakes."  
"And I assume that Legolas was a pain?" Asked Nix "Yes indeed he was. In the end I gave up and got him a plain one"  
"What did I get?" Nix said she already knew the answer Xana sent her a text asking what she wanted.  
"Dur dickhead, a chocolate one!" Xana said as she threw the donut king bag towards her.  
"Miss Xanabell what did that boy mean about a formal?" asked Merry ever so innocently  
"Merry, he asked me out. Frodo have some input to this conversation, you look uncomfortable" said Xana tactically changing the topic of the conversation, all of her friends said that tact wasn't her thing.  
"It's because I am. My feet feel funny, these pants you got don't feel right and I'm scared." Said Frodo in a small voice.  
"1. Hobbits all your feet will hurt for a bit- their getting used to shoes, 2. The pants fit fine and 3. I'm not going to hurt you nor is Nix; anyway you have the entire fellowship to protect you. I know they all swore oaths to Elrond that they would keep you safe." Responded Xana  
"Merry what do you thinks for lunch" asked Pippin  
"All of you hobbits be quiet! What did you say about a boy asking you to the formal?" asked Nix all interest in the topic renewed  
"Well, Jake asked me to go to the formal with him" said Xana with a sigh  
"AND?"  
"And I said yes." Came the reply  
"I reckon that we could leave them alone for 2-3 hours next week." Nix stated  
"Well, Lady Xa..." Haldir started  
"Haldir, Boromir and Legolas, if Aragorn can get over calling us lady this and lady that then I think that you can too." Said Xana  
"Apologies. Xanabell won't that mean that the both of you will have to get dresses?" Haldir asked "Xana as much as it pains me to say it the elf has a point."


	5. Shopping for dresses

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 5- Shopping for feminine things such as dresses

"Fine I'll get a Glasons dress. Be right back." Sighed Xana and started to walk out of the store  
"Um no, get back here! This requires multiple male opinions, male members of the fellowship gather around. Xana needs you to be honest, tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god." Said Nix to the fellowship as she pulled tags of the new clothes and shoes as she went.  
"What would you have us do?" asked Boromir obviously taken aback at the sudden turn of events  
"Just tell me if you like the colour and design of the dresses." Said Xana who looked very annoyed at what was happening.  
"I take it that you don't like doing this feminine thing Xanabell?" asked Gimli  
"No, Gimli I don't. All of my friends are able to go shopping and feel comfortable in their skin but I don't. That's why my clothes look out of fashion." She replied  
"But what lass hates shopping? Where I come from all the wee lasses run around begging their mothers if they can take them to the markets." He said  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known this boy for?" asked Legolas  
"Twelve years Legolas. I've known Jake for twelve years." Xana sighed still walking to the shop  
"Is there anything serious between you?" he asked  
"Not at the moment. We're both focusing on our studies. What we both want to do when we finish school requires a great mark." She said as she turned left into the shop and walked over to the dress section.  
"Friends with benefits" said Nix under her breath so only the hobbits could hear her.  
"Well, I'll say this in his stead; you have nothing to worry about. I've seen many women in middle earth that have worse bodies than you. Anyway the way you walk makes you look like one of mine or Haldir's kin."  
"Thank you, Legolas. I never would have thought about it in that way."  
"Hey Xana what about this dress." Yelled Nix as she held up a forest green dress that she knew that Xana could pull off easily.  
"Fine throw it here Nix." Said Xana as she walked at off tho the change rooms Legolas walked over to where Nix was standing and asked  
"Nix do you know if Xanabell has any elvish heritage?"  
"No Legolas she's not. In our world elves are only figments of the imagination." She responded  
"Well you heard what I said earlier and I think that she might be at least of elven descent. Or that of a royal line, right Aragorn?"  
"**Shut it my friend if you wish to see the sun set tonight.**" Said Aragorn in the Sindar dialect so only his friend could understand. As Xana walked out, she had her light, almost golden brown hair out flowing out, falling down to the middle of her back, in Legolas' mind she indeed looked like an elf.  
"Well what do you guys think?" she said as she twirled in the dress. After several moments of silence and at least five jaws hitting the ground Nix said  
"Well, you got them to shut up. HIGH FIVE!"

When they bought the dress the shop attendant looked at them strangely and screamed "OMG! Its Viggo Mortenson and Orlando Bloom!" after Xana picked up the dress they all ran out to the car park. Out of breath they climbed into the cars and drove to Nix's house to pick up extra beds and provisions for the week.


	6. I'll make a man out of you!

Don't own anything except the videos, DVDs and books-that's got to count for something?

Chapter 6: I'll make a man out of you

NOT A SONGFIC CHAPTER

When they got back to Xana's house she went outside with Aragorn to put the horses in. On the way down to the paddock, Aragorn noticed that she held her stick (Which looks like a bow) with the grip that archers would kill for; every now and again she would pretend to pull back an imaginary string and release an arrow into the distance.  
"Do you have training with a bow Xanabell?" he asked  
"No, just bits and pieces I pick up from books and movies." Xana replied as she kept walking  
"Really? That is a grip only the best archers can achieve. I'm sure that Legolas, Haldir or I could teach you how to use a real one." He answered. At this she turned around and thwacked him behind the knee, which caught him off guard and he was unceremoniously dropped flat on his arse.  
"I didn't say that I never had training to know how to defend myself though." She said as she pulled him back up  
"What of knives and swords? Do you know how to use them?" he asked thinking that this world was really different from his own.  
"I have a really basic idea of how to use them." Xana replied.

* * *

Back at the house Nix, Sam and Boromir were in the kitchen cooking dinner, while the other hobbits and Gimli were setting the table. She looked out the window and saw Xana throw Aragorn to the ground which in turn resulted in him picking her up, pulling her over his shoulder a carrying her back up to the house like a bag of potatoes. As he set her on her feet he ruffled her hair and walked in and went over to where Frodo was sitting reading a Ranger's Apprentice book.

* * *

"Frodo does the ring still work in this world?" asked Aragorn  
"No, Strider it doesn't. As a matter of fact it turned rusty. Why do you ask?"Said a confused Frodo  
"Just wondering. Hey where's Haldir and Legolas?"  
"I think they were setting up the new beds for themselves and you." Called Nix, "Guess they didn't want to sleep on the couches anymore, sooks."  
When he found them they were trying to figure out where a little washer went. He helped them while explaining to them his plan about teaching the girls how to fight. When he had convinced them he walked over to where he was keeping his stuff and rummaged through it for his extra bow and arrows.

* * *

In the time before dinner, Xana had done nine loads of washing and ironing for the fellowship as well as dragging out old filing cabinets to store their clothes in. After putting their names on the front of a drawer she put their new clothes and the clothes they had arrived in inside. The font she used for their names was the same font from the movies.

"SHIT!"She swore under her breath so Frodo couldn't hear her. Racing to the bench she tried to find the box sets of the movies (Extended and normal cut) as well as the books. Nix saw her troubles and walked over to the bottom drawer underneath the stove and covertly handed them to her saying "One does not simply leave these lying around the house with the fellowship present."  
"Sorry. Only thought of them then." She said running off into her room to hide the evidence. As she walked back out she saw Frodo with five Ranger's Apprentice books in front of him as he read the sixth, Sam with a cook book, Pippin with the Hunger Games and Merry reading Vampire Academy, looking very confused at it. As she walked over to explain what it was about Nix called tea and they all set their books down and ran to the table. Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn followed and helped take the plates to the table. Gimli appeared from outside. _Note to self teach them how to use a toilet and the showers_. Thought Xana as she walked past Boromir who was also carrying plates.

* * *

As they stacked the dishwasher Nix took the first group to the bathroom gave them towels and washers and a bar of soap each. After she explained how to shower, comparing it to a bath where you stand up in.

The group progressed to Boromir, who had forgotten to lock the door, and finish his apple (That was originally Pippin's). As he showered he could feel all his muscles relax and then the bathroom door creaked open, thinking it was one of the elves sent in by Xana or Nix to get a hair appliance, he ignored it. When he heard the word Merry whispered he knew who it was. Turning of the shower he raced out after the two hobbits regretfully, forgetting to put his towel around him. As he raced out, the hobbits raced past the main room. _SHIT, THEY'RE DEAD_ He thought as he ran after them.

The elves were getting their hair dried by a hairdryer the girls called it; otherwise it would take a long time to dry. The elves obviously heard him coming and spun around to protect the girl's eyes, and then they pulled the girls up and walked them outside leaving Frodo, Aragorn and Sam to deal with the disaster.  
"Aragorn, the imps took my apple!" Yelled an exasperated Boromir  
"No we didn't! We simply took back what was ours before our showers!" yelled back the hobbits  
"Peace! Now can someone tell me what happened?" yelled Aragorn  
"Merry and Pippin took my apple when I was in the shower so I ran after them." Said Boromir trying to remain calm  
"Well Boromir go get dry and get dressed so we can bring the girls back in, they must be getting cold." Said Aragorn  
"Hobbits what do you have to say to Boromir when he gets back?"  
"Sorry, that we took your apple."  
"Yes and Boromir will say the same thing to you Pip."

After they all made the girls finished drying the elves hair, Gimli remained in bed snoring and the hobbits kept reading, Aragorn told stories from his child hood to the girls and told them about middle earth. When he had finished they all watch a Disney movie that was called Mulan.


	7. So it begins

Believe it or not I still own nothing

Chapter 7: So it begins

Xana was watching. She knew that Legolas and Haldir were in the trees somewhere. She'd just taken Boromir and Gimli with the 'sword' that Aragorn had made for her. Nix had one the exact same one.

Suddenly a twig snapped to her left, spinning around she managed to hit Legolas in the 'Heart' and whip around to see Haldir waiting to strike. Blocking his strike, she tripped using a karate move she knew and motioned to 'cut off' his head.  
"Well done Xana, you would have a greater chance of survival in battle now than before, but you forgot about me." Aragorn yelled at her as he moved in to attack her. Using a move she learnt from Star Wars she managed to catch him off guard and win the contest.

As they went into the house Xana raced off to get changed for the formal. Nix came in wearing her dress of light gold and helped her with her makeup and hair. When Nix walked out to see if she could teach the fellowship how to use a phone to call them explaining how their numbers were on the fridge, Xana looked in her mirror and saw her hair in a nice braid, she grabbed her shoes (Heels unfortunately) and their phones while applying perfume and deodorant, walked out to the living room.

Everyone was speechless when they saw her. Was this truly the girl that had just taken down two men, two elves and a dwarf?  
"Hey stop looking." she said as she saw their faces. Legolas was redoing his braids as Haldir brushed his out. Gimli was reading the Harry Potter books, Frodo was onto the Brotherband series, Sam found yet another cook book, Pippin was reading MockingJay and Merry making tracks through Spirit Bound. Boromir and Aragorn were watching the news. When the door bell rang they all moved out of sight. Courtney and Crystal still didn't know that Xana and Nix were housing the Fellowship of the Ring. When the girls left the fellowship changed the channel to Go! To watch Big Bang Theory.

Four and a half hours later, the girls returned laughing about the idiots in their year group when Xana yelled "SHIT! I left my keys in the house!"  
"Smart one dumb one" said Crystal. She and Courtney were spending the rest of the holidays at Xana's house.  
"Well, I never thought that I would ever have to break into my own house" said Xana as she walked behind the house and opened the kitchen door only to be met with an arrow- _typical elf_ she thought  
"Legolas, it's only me! Take the Arrow away!" she hissed careful not to raise her voice  
"Sorry, Xana I didn't realise that it was you. I didn't know that you were going to come through the back door." He said as she flicked the light on to let her friends know that she had reached the house.  
"Yeah, well I sort of left my keys here and if I called you guys then Courtney and Crystal would've freaked out. They still don't know you guys are here." She said as she navigated her way through the sleeping men. _Over Boromir and around Aragorn. Door opening girl I am._ She mused suddenly she noticed that some of the beds were empty._ Shit where are they. Hey why not ask the elf._  
"Hey Legolas where is every one?" she whispered  
"Well, Haldir went to umm, relieve himself. The hobbits watched a movie called Titanic and Merry screamed through a certain scene." He whispered back  
"Well serves them right. It's classified as a chick flick for a reason."  
"Which would be why?"  
"I'll explain later. Oh S'up Haldir"  
"S'up? What kind of word is that?" he asked astounded  
"A greeting. Now both of you I suggest that you cover that you cover ears, there's going to be a lot of screaming." She said as she opened the front door. "Hey, girls come in." Yelled Xana  
"OMFG! Why didn't you tell us!" screamed Courtney  
"Yeah? Why?!" Screamed Crystal even louder if it were possible  
"Because I knew that this would happen"  
"Sucked in! I've known about it for two weeks" said Mikeala as she walked in  
"Bitch!"Screamed Crystal as she tried to jump her friend  
"Whoa! Ninja! Don't Jump Miki!" Yelled Xana as she tried to pull Crystal off her other friend. She was sure that there was alcohol at the formal because Crystal was louder than usual.

That was when Frodo walked in "Xana, what's the noise about? Some of us are trying to sleep." He said like a child who's been crying  
"For once I agree with the lad. Shut it."Came Gimli's voice from the lounge room  
"Fine, Gimli. Hey how many others are awake?"  
"All of us, between you and your friends screaming and Merry's screaming about a scene in a movie we all woke up eventually." Said Aragorn as he walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes  
"Guys, these are my insane friends Courtney and Crystal. Both of which were thrown out of a mental asylum."Xana introduced them. At this the fellowship looked uncomfortable.

Crystal was short and had short black hair with blue tips, tanned skin and was wearing a short white and lacy dress that Frodo thought looked good on her. Courtney was slightly taller than Xana, with her normally unruly dirty-brown hair straightened and left down in a simple blue dress; Merry thought that she was a queen. Mikeala, who they had already met, had pulled her dark hair into a bun with short curls coming out of it because of Crystal's jumping had on a ruffled black dress; Boromir almost mistook her for an elf to say the least. To the girls, the men all looked like their movie counterparts, except the elves had taken their braids out for the night.  
"WOW!"Said Courtney looking around at the men.  
"Meh" shrugged Crystal as she walked towards Xana's room to get changed  
"Oi, Crystal. Don't chuck a Yr 10 retreat will you. You might scar them for life." Yelled Xana as she ran after her  
"Good to see you again Lady Mikeala." Started Boromir  
"You to Boromir, oh and Ditch the Lady thing" Replied Mikeala as she walked off to Xana's room to get changed  
"Soooo, Hi. I'm going to get changed. See you!" yelled Courtney as she ran off down the hall leaving nine very confused men staring at her  
"It's ok, you get used to the way they act eventually guys. G'night" Said Nix as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected" Stated Aragorn as he walked back to bed.  
"Indeed it was...indeed it was" Boromir said rolling over to go back to sleep and dream of Mikeala  
"**Ok, Legolas we don't need a guard, go to sleep**" said Haldir as he walked to his bed  
"**Fine, Good night**" as he too walked to bed.


	8. Things disscussed in Xana's bedroom

Xana:Damn why can't own the rights for this?  
Gollum:Because, Nasty,tricksy hobbit Peter Jackson and JRR Tolkien does  
Xana:Get back here you little creep! *runs after Gollum*

Chapter 8: things that happen in Xana's bedroom with her friends

"God they were hot," Exclaimed Courtney as she changed in to a set of PJ's  
"I know. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EALIER?" Yelled Crystal  
"For who Crystal?" asked Nix as she too got changed  
"Frodo" she replied in a small voice  
"What about you Courtney?" asked Miki  
"Tell us yours and I'll tell us mine" said Courtney defiantly  
"Boromir. Happy?"  
"Yes, mines Merry. What about you Xana? Nix?"  
"Mine should be a well known fact," she started in a soft voice, "He's the Prince of Smirkwood."  
"Nice one Xa, mine crush is Haldir" said Nix as she climbed into bed  
"Guys, I think we should help get them back. I mean, Aragorn has to become king of Gondor and all right?" Asked Miki who had just finished getting changed  
"Miki, they've just reached the borders of Lothlorien, after that it's Amon Hen and you know who dies M and P get taken, they fight it H's D where Hal deer dies. They go to Gondor shit goes down and we all know the rest." Said Xana as she climbed to the top bunk  
"Xana you just summed up the entire quest in a few words. Well I think that since it's already been written and stuff that we should go with them, take a few Panadol, a Defibrillator machine for Bro and in general help them with their quest. Let's get packing" exclaimed Nix as she pulled out bags for them and throwing in all the essential girl gear and stuff as well as books and other things listed above.

Sorry guys about the short chapter. I really am, but there is only so much discussion that can happen at about 11o'clock, at the same time this was also written on my  
I-Pod.

Xanabell


	9. Going Home and the start of a journey

Don't own anything but the plot and my laptop

Chapter 9: Going Home and admitting ones love to a fictional character to their real-life face

As the night continued the girls made arrangements to get them back and in Middle Earth. They discussed plans on how to get there when Nix finally said "If we got them here by watching the movies why don't we play the FOTR with the TV screen off?"  
"What and just have them up at this hour? No that would freak them out." Xana argued back  
"But they do sleep in what they came here in? Don't they?" said Miki, it was known that if she could avoid boys and the troubles that went with them, her life would be easier.  
"I say we just play the thing and hope for the best anyway Xana, don't those filling cabinets have locks on them? We could force them out of the cabinets." Said Crystal mischievously  
"Fine let's do it" Xana finally gave in

As the girls woke up the next morning, Crystal with a slight hangover, they played the movie with a dark TV screen the fellowship didn't know that they were planning something, not even the bags behind the couch gave anything away.

It was close to lunch time, Haldir and Legolas were conversing in Sindar, Aragorn was reading Les Misérables and Frodo was reading The Lightning thief, Merry was reading the Last Sacrifice Sam had found the last cook book in the house, Pippin and Gimli had finished and swapped books and Boromir was in New Moon, when the TV pulled them into it.

* * *

As the girls came around, they noticed that their surroundings were vastly different from Xana's lounge room; they were on the floor of a forest. The fellowship were already up and walking around astounded at what had happened.  
"Hey Nix," Xana croaked as she tried to crawl over to her friend's body "I think we made it."  
"Ouch, my head hurts." Complained Nix as Xana shook her awake  
"SICKNESS!" screamed Miki who startled Boromir had just helped her to her feet "Sorry Boromir."  
"WHAT NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Courtney as she looked up to see Xana's face look down at her feet  
"I'M A HOBBIT!"Crystal yelled dancing around, dragging Frodo with her.  
"OMG, Xana and Nix I suggest that you look at your ears." Said Courtney as Merry comforted her about her size; saying that she was only a little shorter than him and then saying that he is very tall for a hobbit.  
"WTF! Nix your ears..." Xana started then reached up to feel her own.  
"OMFG, Nix I think I'm an elf" she said as Legolas pulled her to her feet as Haldir did the same for Nix. They both reached the respective elf's jaw line, for both of them, some of the shortest in the year group had become very tall.  
"OMG, Haldir I'm almost as tall as you." Said Nix as she walked over to see for herself  
"Legolas, how, what. Oh I give up. WHAT I'm in a dress- who's smart idea was it?" she said looking down to find herself in a long, white dress then she saw that Nix and Mikeala were wearing pretty much the same thing. Crystal and Courtney had gotten off lightly and were wearing brown pants and a coloured top with a brown jacket to match. The noticeable thing about them was they were short, their hair had grown and their feet had gotten bigger and that they weren't wearing any shoes or footwear.

* * *

_That, was odd_. Thought Legolas as he helped Xana to her feet, who then proceeded to put her bag back on and discover that she was indeed an elf. After the initial shock passed Haldir instructed them to pick up their packs and continue to Lothlorien to meet Queen Galadriel and Lord Celebron.  
_God he's such a bossy boots_ thought Crystal as she walked Frodo beside her to help her.  
_And this is branch that I've snapped today number 31 still adjusting to my new height. Why do they have to stick out?_ Wondered Nix as she tried to dodge yet another branch which amused the rest of the fellowship.

When he finally called that this was where they would be stopping for the night, Nix walked over and said "Can you and I go for a walk? I want to ask you stuff." As they walked Haldir couldn't stand the silence any longer sitting down he asked "Nix, I have something to confess to you."  
"What is it Haldir?" Nix asked confused at what was happening "I need an answer... how do you feel about me?" he asked cautiously this was unknown territory to him.  
"Haldir, look at me. This is my answer." She said as she leaned closer, eventually they locked eyes, Nix took one look at him then kissed him on the lips, it wasn't long but it seemed to last an entire age. When they finally pulled apart she asked "Is that a good answer?"  
"The best I could hope for Nix." As he embraced her.

As they walked back, Xana was continuing to learn how to use a bow. She was fairly good at it but still needed refining to gain maximum range and skill level. She was aiming at a tree that was 250 yards away, a close target, one she could hit. Nix and Haldir walked out of the trees hand in hand as she released her arrow, flying true to her aim and scared them out of their daydreaming. _One does not simply walk away and not tell me where they are going_ she thought.  
"Jeeze Xana, don't kill us will you." Yelled Nix from across the clearing as Haldir raced off to join his march.  
"What happened... you left single and came back with a boyfriend"  
"Yep, I kissed an elf and I liked it!" she sang  
"Haldir and Nix, sitting in a tree..."Xana started to sing but was thrown a very serious glare that read-I WILL tell Legolas that you like him.  
"Fine, let's go get something to eat. I like this new elven senses-I can see in the dark." Xana started as they walked to the fire together.


	10. The Arrival Of My Friends To Lothlorien

Don't own anything but the plot and my laptop

Chapter 9: Going Home and admitting ones love to a fictional character to their real-life face

As the night continued the girls made arrangements to get them back and in Middle Earth. They discussed plans on how to get there when Nix finally said "If we got them here by watching the movies why don't we play the FOTR with the TV screen off?"  
"What and just have them up at this hour? No that would freak them out." Xana argued back  
"But they do sleep in what they came here in? Don't they?" said Miki, it was known that if she could avoid boys and the troubles that went with them, her life would be easier.  
"I say we just play the thing and hope for the best anyway Xana, don't those filling cabinets have locks on them? We could force them out of the cabinets." Said Crystal mischievously  
"Fine let's do it" Xana finally gave in

As the girls woke up the next morning, Crystal with a slight hangover, they played the movie with a dark TV screen the fellowship didn't know that they were planning something, not even the bags behind the couch gave anything away.

It was close to lunch time, Haldir and Legolas were conversing in Sindar, Aragorn was reading Les Misérables and Frodo was reading The Lightning thief, Merry was reading the Last Sacrifice Sam had found the last cook book in the house, Pippin and Gimli had finished and swapped books and Boromir was in New Moon, when the TV pulled them into it.

* * *

As the girls came around, they noticed that their surroundings were vastly different from Xana's lounge room; they were on the floor of a forest. The fellowship were already up and walking around astounded at what had happened.  
"Hey Nix," Xana croaked as she tried to crawl over to her friend's body "I think we made it."  
"Ouch, my head hurts." Complained Nix as Xana shook her awake  
"SICKNESS!" screamed Miki who startled Boromir had just helped her to her feet "Sorry Boromir."  
"WHAT NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Courtney as she looked up to see Xana's face look down at her feet  
"I'M A HOBBIT!"Crystal yelled dancing around, dragging Frodo with her.  
"OMG, Xana and Nix I suggest that you look at your ears." Said Courtney as Merry comforted her about her size; saying that she was only a little shorter than him and then saying that he is very tall for a hobbit.  
"WTF! Nix your ears..." Xana started then reached up to feel her own.  
"OMFG, Nix I think I'm an elf" she said as Legolas pulled her to her feet as Haldir did the same for Nix. They both reached the respective elf's jaw line, for both of them, some of the shortest in the year group had become very tall.  
"OMG, Haldir I'm almost as tall as you." Said Nix as she walked over to see for herself  
"Legolas, how, what. Oh I give up. WHAT I'm in a dress- who's smart idea was it?" she said looking down to find herself in a long, white dress then she saw that Nix and Mikeala were wearing pretty much the same thing. Crystal and Courtney had gotten off lightly and were wearing brown pants and a coloured top with a brown jacket to match. The noticeable thing about them was they were short, their hair had grown and their feet had gotten bigger and that they weren't wearing any shoes or footwear.

* * *

_That, was odd_. Thought Legolas as he helped Xana to her feet, who then proceeded to put her bag back on and discover that she was indeed an elf. After the initial shock passed Haldir instructed them to pick up their packs and continue to Lothlorien to meet Queen Galadriel and Lord Celebron.  
_God he's such a bossy boots_ thought Crystal as she walked Frodo beside her to help her.  
_And this is branch that I've snapped today number 31 still adjusting to my new height. Why do they have to stick out?_ Wondered Nix as she tried to dodge yet another branch which amused the rest of the fellowship.

When he finally called that this was where they would be stopping for the night, Nix walked over and said "Can you and I go for a walk? I want to ask you stuff." As they walked Haldir couldn't stand the silence any longer sitting down he asked "Nix, I have something to confess to you."  
"What is it Haldir?" Nix asked confused at what was happening "I need an answer... how do you feel about me?" he asked cautiously this was unknown territory to him.  
"Haldir, look at me. This is my answer." She said as she leaned closer, eventually they locked eyes, Nix took one look at him then kissed him on the lips, it wasn't long but it seemed to last an entire age. When they finally pulled apart she asked "Is that a good answer?"  
"The best I could hope for Nix." As he embraced her.

As they walked back, Xana was continuing to learn how to use a bow. She was fairly good at it but still needed refining to gain maximum range and skill level. She was aiming at a tree that was 250 yards away, a close target, one she could hit. Nix and Haldir walked out of the trees hand in hand as she released her arrow, flying true to her aim and scared them out of their daydreaming. _One does not simply walk away and not tell me where they are going_ she thought.  
"Jeeze Xana, don't kill us will you." Yelled Nix from across the clearing as Haldir raced off to join his march.  
"What happened... you left single and came back with a boyfriend"  
"Yep, I kissed an elf and I liked it!" she sang  
"Haldir and Nix, sitting in a tree..."Xana started to sing but was thrown a very serious glare that read-I WILL tell Legolas that you like him.  
"Fine, let's go get something to eat. I like this new elven senses-I can see in the dark." Xana started as they walked to the fire together.


	11. My friend's don't mix with boats

Chapter 11: My Friends Don't mix with boats  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this page and my internet.  
Well, we finally seem to have made it to the River Anduin- after taking me 11 chapters and using up a lot of my internet, we have seemed to have made it. *does little victory dance* Any dialogue you see in the movies in every chapter past chapter 10 comes from an online script that's right so without further adieu here's chapter 11  
Warning: This chapter might be funny as there is water involved-please have a set of tissues ready to clean up the tears of laughter.  
Xanabell

"Never before have we given the cloth of our people to others, may it shield you from unfriendly eyes." Said Galadriel as she pinned a cloak to Frodo  
"Thank you Lady Galadriel, these gifts you have given us are amazing." Nix said as she took in the fact that she now had an elven cloak  
"Think nothing of it Nix. This is an elven sword, Nix, it has already seen many battles, may it guide your hand to the right places" Galadriel said as she handed Nix a sword in a simple scabbard  
"Thank you, my Lady" she said astounded at the craftsmanship of the sword  
"Xanabell, to you I present the weapons of an archer, the bow is one of the Galadhrim and the arrows will always fly true to your aim," Galadriel started as she handed Xana a bow and a quiver of arrows with green fletching, "and this sword to fight with when the battles get too close." She finished as she handed a sword, which was lighter than Nix's to her.  
"Thank you Lady Galadriel. I don't know what to say"  
"Then say nothing, child" She said as she moved on, Nix threw a look at Haldir that asked if he was the one responsible for her sword, to which he just shook his head at her look. Xana looked at Legolas after Galadriel had handed him his bow, wondering if he remembered what her prom dress' colour was and told Galadriel about it.  
"Mikeala, this elven sword was made recently and this is a kit full of elven medicines that you may find useful. May you find them useful in your travels." Galadriel said  
"My thanks, Lady of the Light" Miki replied  
"Crystal and Courtney, Merry and Pippin, these daggers fought in a great war very long ago, may they lead you to many more victories, you will have need of them." She smiled at them as she handed out four daggers which to the hobbits were more like short swords.  
"May the grace of the Valar protect and guide you where ever your journey leads you"

* * *

As the girls picked up their packs they walked down to the boats and found another boat for them.  
"Do you need help with that, Xana?" asked Legolas as he watched Xana's attempt to pack everything into the boat  
"No, it's almost done. Although I do need help with something," she replied as she came back up from under the boat's seat and her packing  
"You name it then, Xana." Legolas said eager to help her  
"I don't know how to strap my quiver onto my back; I know how to thread the sword onto my belt, but not my quiver." Whispered Xana so the others wouldn't her problem  
"Of course, here stand up, right, now watch and copy me," he started as he unstrapped his quiver and took it off "This strap goes over your shoulder, no, your left one, other left. Right then this strap comes out here and we buckle it into place like this, here let me, the leather's probably stiff, there, you are now an archer." He said as he strapped her quiver in place  
"Thanks Legolas, I'll get it in a few days."  
"As soon as the leather's looser then it should be easier to put on" he replied as he walked away and threw Gimli into their boat as well as Courtney. Xana, Nix and Miki were in Xana's boat while Crystal was put into Aragorn's boat and they all set off the river.

* * *

Two days into the river trip and after many hours of humming sea shanties and a horrible histories song that the girls had called 'Literally' they finally made it to the Argonath and listened to Aragorn's speech about them when finally Xana had enough of steadily rowing down river, she sped up splashing water on her passengers and Boromir who was rowing to close to their boat she yelled to Nix and Miki to start using their hands because she wanted to beat Legolas and Aragorn ashore. The previous night they had said that they would spend the next night in Nen Hithoel and she was tired of the river. "Come on, Nix paddle harder!" yelled Xana as she overtook Boromir and splashed Merry and Pippin at the same time which resulted in some yelling and screaming about the water temperature and that they were now thoroughly wet, this made the girls laugh and row or paddle faster. When they went past Legolas and Gimli they too got splashed which made them curse in their respective languages, which Xana and Nix later found out Legolas was complaining about wetting his hair and Gimli just got wet in general. They were now fast gaining on Aragorn, Frodo, Sam and Crystal. "Aragorn, lookout! Xana and co are catching us!" yelled a distressed Crystal as she watched them catch up  
"Time to lighten the load. Crystal jump out of the boat." Said Aragorn  
"What?! Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Crystal as she moved away from Aragorn and toward her fellow hobbits who just pushed her back towards Aragorn who then proceeded to throw her into the river.  
"BITCH! OI! XANABELL COME OVER HERE AND PICK ME UP WILL YOU?!" she yelled as she tried to keep her head above water and reach around for Xana's oar  
"Coming Crystal, be there soon!" said Xana as she paddled over and threw her into her own boat and continued to paddle after Aragorn.  
"Can't catch me Xana!" he yelled not bothering to look over his shoulder to see where they were  
"Je ne suis pas content! Paddle faster guys!" yelled Xana as she put her back into her rowing and eventually caught up with Aragorn, who was pulling ahead because of his longer strokes but Xana and co. caught him up with their joined paddling effort and managed to get ashore before him.  
"YES! DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? He said that we wouldn't catch up with him! You know what I say to that? THIS!" yelled Nix as she blew a raspberry at Aragorn  
"Come on Nix, show some maturity." Said Aragorn when he finally got out of his boat  
"NOPE!" she yelled back as she and Xana went to help Courtney out of her boat and then helped drag the boats ashore  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Miki as she was lifted out of her boat by Boromir  
"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot...we approach Mordor from the North." Replied Aragorn as he looked around at his fellowship  
"Is that safe?" asked Crystal as she Frodo and Sam fell onto the banks out of the boat  
"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Replied Gimli gloomily as he helped the hobbits up.  
"That is our road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Said Aragorn as he helped Xana and Legolas unpack the boats  
"Recover my..."huffed Gimli as he walked away to smoke his pipe  
"We should leave now." Legolas said urgently as he finished unpacking his boat and passing it to Crystal, Sam, Courtney, Miki and Pippin after he had instructed Merry to go and find some kindling for a fire  
"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Replied Aragorn looking around at everyone, Miki and Boromir were walking further along the banks holding hands and looking happy in general _God, it'll be sad when he dies_ thought Xana as she watched them _but that's why we packed a_ _defibrillator for. _She smiled as the thought finished  
"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," Replied Legolas as he looked around urgently "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry as he dropped the pile of kindling at Gimli's feet.  
"Miki, where's Boromir?" asked Aragorn running over to her  
"I don't know. I think he went to get some firewood" she replied as she ran off into the direction she saw last in with his shield, her sword and medicine kit  
"I'll go find Frodo" yelled Aragorn as he ran off into the direction of Amon Hen  
"We'll wait here in case he returns" Legolas yelled after him "Where are the Merry, Pippin and Courtney?" he asked Xana  
"They went looking for wood. Nothing to worry about." She replied and went over to where Gimli was trying to start the fire to help him.

A few minutes later they heard Aragorn yelling "RUN RUN!"  
"Let's go help Aragorn!" yelled Legolas as he ran in the direction of the noise


	12. Our first taste of a real battle

Chapter 12: our first taste of a real battle  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the books, movies, games and a guide to Tolkien's world and my Laptop  
Muhahaha! I left you on a cliff hanger! Anyway here's the rest of that scene  
}{anabell

Xana's arrows flew quickly against Legolas'. Nix's sword was out and Gimli was waving his axe like the mad dwarf he was.

Together they cleared the Uruk-hai surrounding Aragorn.

* * *

"Mr. Frodo!" yelled Sam as he raced after Frodo  
"Frodo?! Where are you" yelled Crystal as she ran after Sam  
"Frodo!" Merry urgently whispered as he, Pippin and Courtney saw Frodo hide behind a tree "Hide here, quick!" Merry continued  
"Come on..."whispered Pippin, banging his hand against the log that was concealing their hiding place. They watched as they saw Frodo shake his head "What's he doing?" asked Pippin confused at what was happening.  
Merry looked into Frodo's eyes and knew exactly what he was going to do; this was the saddest part of the movie for Courtney. Suddenly Merry spoke up "He's leaving"  
"What?" yelled Courtney  
"No!"Said Pippin as he and Courtney stood up to run over to Frodo  
"Pippin! Courtney!" yelled Merry as he followed them

* * *

"The horn of Gondor!" Said Legolas as he finished felling the orc that was closest to him, Xana shoot the orc that was about to take down Gimli, who smiled his thanks at her. Aragorn and Nix had been fighting back to back for the battle and now were looking around expecting more orcs to rush into their clearing  
"Boromir!" yelled Aragorn as he raced off towards the sound of the horn  
"Why can't he never walk?!" asked Xana as she ran after him  
"he's a madman!" said Nix as she followed her friends

* * *

"RUN! RUN!" yelled Boromir as he tried to protect the hobbits  
"Boromir!" yelled Miki as she burst into the clearing with his shield and her sword and medicine kit  
"Miki, I love you dearly, but please, run!" he yelled as an Uruk-hai tried to take her- to which she thumped with his shield and killed it.  
"Not without you. I fight by your side, Boromir" she yelled back as she drew her sword  
"Run!" he continued to yell. At that time the other's except Crystal, Sam and Frodo, had arrived. Xana and Nix cutting orcs down left, right and centre occasionally yelling about them fighting like a Kenobi and Skywalker, every now and again they would kick an orc with their feet knocking it down until the other could kill it. Legolas and Gimli were fighting behind them to help protect them. Aragorn was running toward their leader, an Uruk-hai with a bow he hadn't yet seen.  
An arrow thuds into his chest but he keeps fighting, to protect Miki and the hobbits  
"ARRRRRGH! BOROMIR! BOROMIR!" yelled Merry, Pippin, Courtney and Miki as they were taken away by the Uruk-hai  
Aragorn raced up to the leader and smashed his bow just as he was about to release the arrow meant to kill Boromir. After an epic battle, they saw Boromir slumped against a tree, after a gasp of air he managed to croak out "They took the little ones... and Mikeala" as he tried to stop the blood loss in his shoulder wounds "Frodo...where is Frodo?" he asked panicked looking directly into Aragorn's eyes  
"I let Frodo go." He said quietly  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him" he managed to say  
"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said still trying to stop Boromir from losing his blood  
"I'll be back, Xana" whispered Nix as she ran to get her pack from her hiding spot that she had Courtney hide for her-close to the battle field but not too close so it would damage the precious device inside of it.  
"Forgive me; I did not see...I have failed you all." Boromir said  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." said Aragorn as he started to bandage his shoulder  
"Leave it! It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin...Aragorn..."  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail..." Aragorn said as Nix returned with the pack  
"You got it Nix?" asked Xana quietly  
"Yep, and in one piece too!" she replied  
"Our people...our people..." said Boromir "I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King. Tell Mikeala that I love her and will always be watching over her from heaven"  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said reverently as he laid Boromir's broken body down  
"Pull out the arrows. Aragorn pull out the arrows!" said Xana stepping forward  
"Why?" asked Aragorn astounded  
"Nix, CPR now" She ordered  
"On it" she replied racing over to commence CPR  
"What are you doing?" asked Legolas, amazed at what was going on  
"In our world, we have a device that can bring people back from the dead, if it is used with this technique called CPR" explained Xana as she removed all the metal on Boromir's body and undid his shirt and started to place two pads on his chest; one over his heart and another one the side of his heart  
"We ready Xana?" asked Nix as she started on her fourth round of CPR  
"ARAGORN! GET THOSE ARROWNS OUT NOW!" yelled Xana as she tried to remove the arrows herself  
"Wait, Xana, let me do that. You'll cause more damage that way!" said Legolas as he finished analysing the situation  
"Right, I'm turning on the machine now!" said Xana  
"Any time now" said Nix as she started her sixth round of CPR  
"CLEAR!" yelled Xana as she delivered the shock to his body  
"Heart rate detected, breathing normally no shock advised." came the dull voice of the machine  
"That's IMMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Gimli  
"Not in our world." Said Nix as Xana took over monitoring Boromir's condition  
"How did you know that this would happen?" asked Aragorn amazed at the machine  
"Just thought it would be handy" Nix replied as she stretched out her arms  
"Where am I? Is this the Halls of Mandos?" asked Boromir who had just come back around  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, Boromir." Said Xana gently easing him up into an upright position against the tree  
"But I am dead. I should be in the Halls of Mandos!" he exclaimed  
"Not on our watch, Boromir. Miki would- well probably is heartbroken. She saw you fall and yelled and yelled for you to wake up" Nix said walking over to his side

* * *

"Mr. Frodo!" yelled Sam as he ran after Frodo  
"Fordo! Frodo!" yelled Crystal as she ran after Sam  
They watched as he pushed the boat out onto the water and set off for Mordor by himself  
"You wanna go after him Sam?" asked Crystal as she ran down the hill after him  
"Indeed I do, miss Crystal, indeed I do." He said as he followed her down the slope "Not alone, Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" he cried  
"No, Sam. No, Crystal." Frodo said as he paddled away. He had just turned around to see how far he was from the shore when he saw Crystal dive into the river and start to swim towards the boat and Sam wading in after her and trying to swim out with her  
"Go back, Sam and Crystal. I'm going to Mordor alone." He yelled at them but that didn't put them off  
"Of course you are...and we're coming with you!" he yelled back  
"Sam you can't swim!" he cried  
"No but Crystal can and she's fairly strong I'll say, she'll turn the boat around to come and get me!" Sam yelled wading further into the deep water, just as Crystal climbed onboard and took the paddle from Frodo and hit him softly over the head for good measure to show she knew how to use it and wasn't afraid to do so  
"Sam!" Frodo yelled frightened as he saw his best friend go underwater as Crystal paddled as hard as she could to get back to where he was and kept the boat steady as he pulled Sam in  
"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo...a promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to...I don't mean to." Sam cried openly onto Frodo's shoulder  
"Oh Sam," Frodo said as he hugged his friend "Come on then... let's go" he said as he took the paddle from Crystal and started rowing towards the other side of the river.

* * *

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall" said Legolas as he pushed one of the boats toward the river "You mean not to follow them..."  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said grimily  
"Then it has all been in vain...the fellowship has failed." Said Gimli downcast as he helped the girls re-strap Boromir's shoulder  
"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, Mikeala and Courtney to torment and death, not while we have strength left." He said as he pulled out a hunting knife and strapped it to his belt "Leave all that can be spared behind... We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" he continued  
"Yes! Ha!" yelled Gimli as he jumped up and grabbed his axe  
"Allons-y!" cried Xana as she ran after Gimli  
"That means: Let's go!" Nix yelled as she ran after Xana  
"Well, Legolas, let's go!" yelled Boromir as he and Legolas disappeared into the woods after the others

* * *

"Well, what a happy place. Great view from here don't you think guys?" stated Crystal as she looked around at her bleak surroundings  
"Mordor! I hope the others find a safer road." Said Frodo as she pulled him onto the crest  
"Strider'll look after them." Sam said as he too climbed up  
"Yeah, he's a good bloke, fair dinkum and honest. Besides, my friend's will give him all the help he needs." Crystal said as she shifted her pack on her back  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."Frodo said downcast about the loss of his friends  
"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may."Sam said as he looked around for a path for them to follow  
"Sam? Crystal?" asked Frodo "I'm glad you're with me." As he started to walk towards Mordor and the Ring's Doom.


	13. Crystal takes on Emyn Muil like a boss

Chapter 13: Crystal takes on Emyn Muil like a boss  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
YES! Finally made it to the two towers!  
Sorry if you wanted to see Boromir dead, but I wanted him alive so there!  
Please R&R  
}{anabell

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo as he sat upright scaring Crystal and Sam who were sleeping on either side of him  
"What Frodo?"Said Crystal as she rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms  
"Nothing. Just a dream." He replied as he lay back down to return to sleep  
"Better have been a good dream, woke me up. URGGH!" said Crystal as she too went back to sleep.  
In the morning they started to climb over the rocks and make their way towards Mordor and the end of the Ring's power, when Sam stopped them to have a look at the view  
"What now Sam? My feet hurt-do we have anything I can put on them?" whined Crystal as the other two pulled her up  
"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."  
"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam...but they did. Take Crystal and her friends for example. They don't even come from this world, but fate said that they would come with us and so they did" he replied as he and Crystal continued onward when Frodo suddenly backed away and clutched the ring around his neck  
"Come on Frodo, I only bite those who annoy me. You and Sam aren't on that list" said Crystal as she turned to see what was happening  
"Mr. Frodo? It's the Ring, isn't it?" Sam asked worriedly  
"It's getting heavier. What food have we got left?" he asked as he sat down  
"Well, let me see. Oh yes, lovely – Lembas bread. And look! More lembas bread." He said as he pulled out the fine elven bread and tossed pieces toward Frodo and Crystal "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this elvish stuff, it's not bad." He said as he ate his piece  
"Same here Sam." Said Crystal as she caught and ate hers  
"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?" Frodo smiled at his friends antics  
"Those rain clouds might." He said as he looked towards Mordor  
as they continued Sam suddenly said "This looks strangely familiar."  
"It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles." Frodo cried exasperated as he looked around  
"Great. YUCK! Who farted? Sam? Frodo?" said Crystal  
"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I'll warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam said holding his nose  
"Yes. I can smell it. We're not alone." Frodo said dropping his voice to a whisper.  
That night before they went to bed they made sure that their swords were close by in case they were needed  
"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss. Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is...and we wantssss it!" Gollum hissed from above their sleeping forms  
"Frodo!" yelled Crystal as she tried to pull Gollum of him and wake Sam at the same time after an epic battle where she was hit in the gut and Sam thrown back Frodo finally managed to pull Sting from its scabbard pull Gollum's attention to him and say menacingly "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you...Gollum! Release him or I'll cut your throat!" slowly but surely Gollum's grip loosened around Sam's neck, as Crystal rushed over to help Sam up she shoot a look of thanks to Frodo for pulling the sword.

The next day they were forced to put up with Gollum's whining and complaining about the elven rope that Sam had tied around his neck  
"Can't we just tie a noose knot around his neck so he has to do as we say or it kills him?" Crystal asked Frodo as they walked  
"I won't take another's life, Crystal, not if I can do anything about it" he replied looking in her eyes to show that he wasn't budging his stance on the matter  
"Fine, I was only asking..." she started  
"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" Gollum cried  
"Quiet you!" Sam yelled as he tugged the rope causing Gollum to collapse and try to pull the rope off "It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him." He finished as he tried to pull the rope and Gollum along  
"No! That would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum whinged  
"God! Make up your mind will you! I'm sick of this whinging! SHUT UP AND DIE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Crystal yelled at the creature  
"I agree Crystal. It's no more than you deserve!" Sam said  
"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo said looking upon him  
"PITY? HOW CAN YOU BE FUCKING SERIOUS? REALLY PITY?" said Crystal a she stopped to look Frodo in the eye, fuming with anger when Gollum interrupted with;  
"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears." Begging on his knees  
"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo said looking directly into his eyes  
"We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We swears on...on the precious. *Gollum. Gollum.*" he said coughing the last part  
"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." Frodo replied looking at the creature with compassion and remorse in his eyes  
"WHAT?!" cried Crystal  
"Yes... on the preciousss. On the preciousss." Replied Gollum  
"I don't believe you! Get down! I said, down!" Sam shouted as he strode forward towards the creature who was backing away quickly onto a boulder, when Sam and Crystal pulled on the rope which brought him down to their level, chocking as the knot tightened around his neck  
"Sam!" yelled Frodo as he ran to help the creature  
"He's trying to trick us! We let him go he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam yelled  
"I agree with Sam!" added Crystal but Frodo ignored them as he walked over to the creature  
"You know the way to Mordor?" he asked  
Gollum nodded his head warily with an equally warily "Yes..."  
"You've been there before?" he continued  
"Yes..." replied Gollum as he nodded again. Frodo reached around his neck for the rope and slipped it off  
"YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING? AREN'T YOU?" yelled Crystal at the top of her lungs  
"No, Crystal, I'm not" Frodo replied looking at her, during which Sam's hand and Crystal's both tightened around their swords "You will lead us to the black gate" he finished. At this Gollum ran off showing them the way, stopping to make sure that Sam wasn't going to hurt him.


	14. Their taking my friends to Isengard!

Chapter 14: Their taking my friends to Isengard!  
Disclaimer: Only own the plot and my OCs as well as the memes on my books  
Okay, sorry about the French phrases. I'll tell you what they mean  
"Je ne suis pas content!"= I'm not happy  
"Allons-y!" Let's go!  
Sorry about not including the translations earlier  
}{anabell

"Merry. Merry! Miki, Miki! Come on, Courtney, wake up!" said Pippin as he watched his friends being carried on the backs of the Uruk-hai, when suddenly the leader signalled for a stop  
"What is it? What do you smell?" he said  
"Man-flesh" replied an Uruk-hai  
"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Xana and Nix" Pippin said under his breath  
"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" yelled the Uruk-hai. With that Pippin used his teeth to pull off his elven brooch and spat it on the ground in the vain hope that his friends would find it

* * *

"Great, now we're following a loony!" said Nix to Xana as she watched Aragorn with his ear to the ground  
"Nix, I used to do that all the time at home to figure out if the cattle were stampeding from the dam paddock to the Mitchell highway paddock when I heard my brother on his motorbike. Saved my life a fair few times too" she said  
"Well, Toto, we're not in Dubbo, NSW anymore!" replied Nix  
"The correct quote is 'Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.' If you're going to quote a movie than quote it correctly!" hissed Xana as she helped Boromir dress his wounds  
"Where is Dubbo, Xana?" asked Boromir  
"Boromir, we lived in Dubbo. Or as the locals called it Dub Vegas" replied Xana  
"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" yelled Aragorn as he ran off  
"Come on, Gimli!" said Legolas as he ran after Aragorn  
"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Huffed Gimli as he ran after his companions  
"Nix, do you know what the health department said about me in 2012 and 2013?"  
"No Xana, what did they say?"  
"They said that I wouldn't be able to run for days on end! You know what I say now?"  
"What?"  
"SUCK IT! I JUST RAN FOR THREE DAYS AND NIGHTS! NO FOOD NO REST!" Xana yelled as she overtook Boromir and Legolas and kept pace with Aragorn, until he stopped suddenly  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lorién fall." He said holding a brooch for the Six Hunters to see  
"They may yet be alive." Legolas said as he looked at the brooch  
"Knowing Courtney and Miki, they'll be stubborn and refuse to die unless of their own accord" Xana said as she caught her breath  
"Yeah, they're stubborn in general" Nix added  
"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn yelled as he set off again, all hope in their quest renewed just as Gimli rolled down a hill and Boromir following him except on foot  
"Come, Gimli and Boromir! We are gaining on them!" Legolas yelled over his shoulder as he too set off  
"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" he huffed  
"Let's keep going my short friend" Boromir said to try to keep his friends spirit up as they ran off after the elf  
"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said as he looked over the horizon at the plains  
"I love a sunburnt country, a land of sweeping plains, of droughts and flooding rains..."Xana said as she looked at the view only to be pushed aside as Legolas came up to see where the Uruk-hai were heading  
"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" called Aragorn to his friend  
"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" he exclaimed as the girls picked up a catchy tune and fell over laughing  
"Saruman." Aragorn said grimily as he set off

* * *

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said as he ran, Nix had left the lead and was running beside him in case he lost the others- her elf eyes could see further than his  
"That's it Gimli! And keep a steady pace too!" she said  
"I try my best Lassie!" he panted  
"Woof! I'm no dog!" she said  
"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said as he watched them running with Xana who was learning to keep pace with his long strides and hardly breaking a sweat.

* * *

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" yelled a Mordor orc  
"Get a fire going!" yelled their leader as Pippin crawled over to where his friends were  
"Merry! Merry! Miki! Miki! Courtney! Courtney! Wake up!" hissed Pippin as he tried to wake up his friends  
"I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." whispered Merry as he opened an eye  
"Ouch, my arms hurt Miki" said Courtney as she rolled over to see her friend  
"Boromir...Boromir, why did you have to die?!" Miki cried her body racking with the sobs  
"Its ok Miki, Nix and Xana would have found a way to keep him alive. I hid one of our packs in the hollow for Nix to get later." Courtney replied as she tried to put her arms around Miki to comfort her with the other hobbits when a low groaning and creaking noise came from the forest which brought them back to reality  
"What's making that noise?" asked Pippin worriedly  
"It's the trees." Merry said looking into the trees a plan formulating in his head  
"What?" Pippin asked astonished at what his friend was saying  
"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive. I understand if Miki and Courtney don't understand what I'm saying" Merry said to the group  
"Alive?" they asked  
"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move." He added  
"That's not possible!"Said Courtney  
"It is in our world" replied Pippin  
"I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"Yelled an orc  
"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat? What about them? They're fresh." Yelled another orc-_That's the one that hunts us into the forest_ thought Courtney as she moved with the rest of the hobbits and Miki away from their captors  
"They are not for eating!" yelled their leader  
"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… They look tasty!" said another in the band just as Miki started humming 'I dreamed a dream'  
"Miki! Focus! Prepare to run!" said Courtney as she dried her friend's tears  
"Get back, scum!" yelled the lead Uruk-hai  
"Carve them up!" shouted an orc  
"Just a mouth full." Said an orc as he moved towards the group with his blade drawn  
"FUCK OFF MATE!" shouted Mikeala as she moved away from him causing Merry, Pippin and Courtney to recoil at the noise  
"No!" yelled the leader as he cut the orc's head off  
"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" he yelled  
"Pippin, Courtney and Miki, let's go." Said Merry as they crawled off away from the feuding orcs  
"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" said the orc who wanted just a mouthful of their legs got speared by a Rider of Rohan  
"Pippin! Miki! Court!" hissed Merry  
"Why does no one ever listen to what I say about fucking off?" said Miki as she followed Pippin  
"I don't know just keep moving!" hissed Courtney as she followed her friend  
just then a horse reared above them and sacred the hobbits and Miki half to death  
"Let's get to the forest!" Miki yelled as she pulled Pippin and Merry and threw Courtney over her shoulder

* * *

At the time that this was happening the hunters had just settled down for the night but Xana couldn't sleep. Everyone else was quietly sleeping but she sat by the fire poking it to keep warm, when Legolas woke up to see if everyone was still there  
"Xana? Why are you still up?" he asked confused  
"Couldn't sleep. I have a lot of things on my mind." She replied as she pulled her lorién cloak around her  
"Like what?" he asked as he sat down next to her  
"Well, there's a question and a fear about what the answer will be." Xana said as she offered him a stick to poke the fire with  
"Maybe I can help you?" he asked  
"Probably not, the question's for you" she said  
"Well say it then, don't hold back." He encouraged  
"Better not. It might ruin our friendship" she said down cast  
"Come on Xanabell"  
"Fine. You asked for it. Do you have any feelings for me?" she asked nervously  
"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that Xana." He sighed shaking his head  
"Well? Do you?" she asked  
"Xana, I love you!" he exclaimed as he moved over to her and kiss her lips. After a few seconds they pulled apart "Let's go to sleep, Xana. Tomorrow we'll be running again" he said as he put his cloak over Xana and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
When the morning came Nix went over to wake them up "Ahhhhh! They look so cute! Aragorn Boromir, Gimli come and look at this!" she yelled  
"What Nix?" asked Aragorn as he walked over  
"Them!" she squealed as she pointed at her friend and the elf  
"I never thought that 'Las would find someone to love. Well there goes some money to the twins, BLAST!" he said as he saw them  
"**What was that Estel? Taking bets on my love life? That won't do at all!**" said Legolas as he got up "Xa, wake up!" he said softly to Xana  
"Five minute Legolas!" she said as she rolled over  
"No, now!" he commanded as he took off their cloaks  
"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK LEGOLAS!" she yelled as she chased after the elf  
"There now you can have it back" Legolas said calmly as he did her cloak up for her "Now, show me how you put on your quiver!"  
"Well this goes there... then it comes over here... and we lock it into place like this!" she said as she did it up  
"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night" Legolas said as he looked over her head at the sun

* * *

After hours of running, Legolas and Aragorn heard horses  
"Quickly! Hide behind those boulders!" hissed Aragorn as they ran behind the boulders he had indicated Gimli and Nix helping Boromir to get there. After they had passed Aragorn stepped out from where he was and strode over to the middle of the hill to address the riders  
"Show off" said Nix  
"He walks around as if he owns the place" said Xana  
"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" yelled Aragorn as he motioned for the others to come out of hiding and join him as the leader of the riders turned his riders around to meet them  
"What business does an Elf, two men two ladies and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he ordered  
"I've only just met the guy and I already have a disliking to him!" whispered Nix to Xana  
"Excuse me All high and mighty! My friend and I are actually elves!" Xana said as she and Nix pulled their hair back from over their ears  
"My apologies then fair elf maidens" said the leader  
"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Said Gimli to the man  
"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man replied. With that Legolas had an arrow drawn aimed at the man's head  
"You would die before your stroke fell!" he said fiercely  
"'Las," Xana said softly as she worked his fingers from his bow and the arrow to take them  
"Sorry, **My love**" he replied  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas, Xanabell and Nix of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn said introducing them  
"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Said the rider as he took off his helmet stepping forward to show proper etiquette to the ladies he added "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He finished  
"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn quickly added  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer said looking at Aragorn  
"But there were three hobbits and a young lady. Did you see three hobbits and the lady with them?" asked Gimli looking distraught, Boromir even more so than his friend  
"They would be small – only children to your eyes. And the young lady about Xana's height or shorter" Aragorn described to him  
"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer said as he pointed to the smoke rising above the plains  
"Dead?" asked Gimli as Legolas comforted his dwarven friend and his girlfriend  
"NOOOO!" screamed Xana and Nix while Boromir cried out for Mikeala  
"I am sorry." He replied nodding as he turned and whistled  
"Hasufel! Arod! Rider, bring over the small brown one and the other white one as well as the chestnut one! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He said as the horses were brought before the Hunters. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

With that the Riders of Rohan left  
"you are no horse of the Rohirrim," Xana exclaimed as the horse pushed its head against her chest "Only Beauty would do that to me!" as she unsaddled the horse she spotted a small white spot on the horses back, to the others it meant nothing but to Xana it meant that it was her horse. "BEAUTY!" she yelled as she hugged the horse's neck as the horse whinnied her response  
"you know this horse Xana?" asked Boromir as he watched the horse snuffle Xana's ears and pockets  
"Yes Boromir, this is Beauty, the horse that was out at my place" she replied tearing up some grass for Beauty to munch on as Xana resaddled her.

After a short ride to the smouldering heap of corpses, they all dismounted and looked around while Gimli went looking through the corpses for any sign of a body "It's one of their wee belts." He said holding up Merry's belt  
"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath..." said Legolas as he lowered his head and comforted Xana at the same time  
"May they find peace in death" said Boromir  
"May God almighty have mercy on their souls" added Nix  
"AAARRGGHH!" cried Aragorn as he kicked a helmet and fell to his knees  
"We failed them." Whispered Gimli softly as they all looked to Aragorn for what to do next  
"A hobbit lay here, and the others. They crawled" he said as he followed the tracks "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." He said holding up a thick length of rope. They ran over here. They were followed." He continued as he followed the tracks until he found their end "The tracks lead away from the battle... into Fangorn Forest." He finished as he stopped in the entrance of the ancient forest.  
"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" asked Gimli as he looked around for any sign of what had happened


	15. The Night time chase

Chapter 15: The night time chase  
Disclaimer: don't own anything there happy?

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Asked Pippin as he looked around at his companions when the orc that had been chasing them burst into the forest with his knife drawn  
"I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards! Come here!" he cried  
"Trees! Climb a tree!" Merry whispered to his friends "He's gone." He said as he pushed Courtney further up the tree when he was grabbed by his legs and pulled down  
"Merry!" yelled his friends  
That's when the tree where the other's were on started to groan and move  
"Hooooo..." said the tree  
"ARRRGH!" yelled Pippin, Mikeala and Courtney  
"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly" said the orc menacingly, just as he was about to follow through with the threat he was stomped into the ground by the tree  
"Run Merry" yelled Pippin as he hung onto the tree's nose  
"Little Orcs! Burárum..." said the tree  
"It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking!" said a very scared Pippin  
"Tree?! I am no tree. I am an Ent." The tree said as he slowly stomped through the forest  
"A treeherder! A shepherd of the forest." Said Merry with a look of realisation on his face  
"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it." Said Pippin trying to muster some courage  
"We agree with Pip, Merry-Don't encourage it!" yelled Mikeala and Courtney  
"Treebeard, some call me." Continued the tree  
"And whose side are you on?" asked Pippin trying to sound brave  
"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Replied Treebeard  
"We're not Orcs. We're Hobbits!" said Merry as he gestured to himself, Pippin and Courtney  
"And I'm a Human!" yelled Mikeala  
"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!" yelled Treebeard  
"No, you don't understand. We're Hobbits...Halflings! Shirefolk!" Merry countered  
"And I' a citizen of Gondor!"Yelled Miki  
"What?" asked Courtney  
"Boromir was going to get me citizenship. It was worth a try." She replied  
"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know." Said Treebeard as he dropped them to the ground before a blinding white light  
"The White Wizard?" asked Pippin nervously  
"Saruman." Said Merry fiercely


	16. Crystal remembers deodorant and its uses

Chapter 16: Crystal remembers deodorant and its uses  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But can I buy the rights from new line cinema? Better not

"See, see, we have led you out! Hurry hobbitses hurry. Very lucky we find you." Said Gollum as he climbed over a boulder to look back at the three hobbits  
"Useless son of a Bitch... Should've stayed at home. Humph!" sulked Crystal as she climbed over the rocks to join the others  
"Nice hobbitses." He said putting as much distance between himself, Crystal and Sam as humanely possible  
"Whoa, it's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" yelled Sam as his foot slipped into the murky water  
"I wish I packed my deodorant or at least some Glen 20, Sam did you know that the stuff has 101 uses?" said Crystal as she and Frodo pulled him out  
"No I didn't miss Crystal" he replied drying his foot  
"A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits, come. We go quickly." He said as he gestured for them to move off again "I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be." He added  
as they walked Crystal hummed songs that she knew and even attempted to teach Sam some of them  
"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooo Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody - I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go - will you let me go Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him, go, Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go

Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go – ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby - can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me Anyway the wind blows..." they finished sounding like a pair of drunkards  
"You sound like Merry and Pippin if they've had too much to drink. What's the name of that song?" Frodo commented as he smiled and clapped their performance  
"That was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen- one of the greatest bands in the 80's" replied Crystal as she smiled and thought of their next performance _Maybe we could sing Another one bites the dust or We will rock you, Great idea and we can do the actions to it as well_ she mused  
just as Sam looked around he exclaimed "There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!"  
"Yuck" said Crystal as she did the universal symbol to ward away death and disease the cross made out of her fingers in front of her face wielding it like a gun from James Bond  
"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." Said Gollum as he faced the three hobbits before setting off again  
"Oh!" said Sam as his foot slipped yet again into the marshes  
"Clumsy much, Sam" yelled Crystal over her shoulder, playfully teasing him as they went  
"Like you didn't do the same thing back a few kilometres!" he yelled after her  
"Careful now, or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Hissed Gollum having his two cents worth  
"That creature gives me the creeps" whispered Crystal to Frodo as they walked  
A few minutes later Frodo walked away from her company toward a dead elven body  
"Frodo!" yelled Sam as he saw his friend fall face first into the marsh until Gollum pulled him out of the water  
"Gollum..." said Frodo in disbelief  
"Don't follow the lights!" snapped the creature as it crawled away  
LINE BREAK  
That night they all slept on the marsh until they heard the sound of the Nazgûl overhead  
"HEY! CAN'T THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS UNDERSTAND DESCENT VISITING HOURS!?"Yelled Crystal as she ran for the cover of the trees that Gollum had found  
"Argh!" cried Gollum clutching his ears  
"Black Riders!" yelled Sam  
"Hide! Hide!" yelled Gollum  
"ARRRGH!" cried Frodo as he clutched the ring and his chest in pain that was caused by the Nazgûl's blade  
"C'mon Frodo! C'mon!" said Sam gesturing for him to come  
"Hurry Frodo! Hurry!" hissed Crystal  
"Quick! They will see us! They will see us!" hissed Gollum as he watched Sam pull Frodo towards the trees  
"And hear us to if you don't shut the fuck up!"Snapped Crystal as she shot her 'You are going to die slowly and painfully, let me get my knife' glare at him  
"I thought they were dead!" Sam said looking at Gollum  
"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Gollum said seriously, as he looked out he jumped back in cowering in fear before he added "Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousss."  
"In all my years of playing COD, the one thing I've learnt is that you NEVER make sudden movements that could alert your enemy" Crystal scolded as she held Frodo's other hand to prevent him putting on the ring  
"Mr. Frodo! It's alright. I'm here." Said Sam softly to Frodo  
"Sing the kitty song, Crystal, sing the kitty song" asked Frodo looking for some help  
"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr" she sang softly as she stroked his head just like Penny would do for Sheldon in Big Bang Theory  
"Thank you Crystal" he replied looking into her eyes  
When the Nazgûl finally left them they set out off towards Mordor again  
"Hurry, hobbits. The Black Gate is very close." Said Gollum as he scurried off  
"You know Sam, I'd give a lot to have a gun right now so I could 'put a bullet through his brain' and have 'nobody speak of him again'" she quoted  
"Nice rhyme Crystal, was that of your own doing?" asked Sam  
"No Sam, that was from a poem called 'Suicide in the Trenches' by Sassoon. We studied him in Year 9 English" she replied laughing at the multiple misquotes Xana had supplied as a result of sheer boredom over the holidays.


	17. We get asked very personal questions

Chapter 17: Aragorn drops his sword, Legolas misses a target and we get asked very personal questions  
Disclaimer: My plan to buy the rights to the lord of the rings didn't work. It turned out to be very expensive, so unfortunately I have to say I still own nothing *sighs* * runs off crying*

The hunters trekked deeper and deeper into Fangorn forest, suddenly Xana started humming the theme from 'Star Trek: Voyager' scaring the others who thought that they were alone in the forest  
"Ptui! Orc blood." Spat Gimli as he dropped the leaf that he was holding  
"Nix, Live long and Prosper!" said Xana as she flashed the corresponding hand symbol  
"Nice one Xana. May the Force be with you." She replied  
"And also with you, my young Padawan." Xana finished "We'll tell you the movie and TV show references later guys" she added looking at Legolas' confused face  
"These are strange tracks." Said Aragorn as he and Boromir walked together hoping to find a sign  
"The air is so close in here." Said Gimli as he swung around as if someone was breathing on his neck  
"I agree Gimli, it is stuffy in here" replied Nix as she clutched tighter to her sword  
"Pussys!" said Xana as she walked up to a tree and hugged it "See they don't bite!" she said  
"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." Said Legolas as he felt the air like the elf that he was, groans were heard throughout their clearing as Gimli raised his axe  
"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas continued completely unfazed by the noises the trees made  
"Well, tree whisperer, what are they saying?" asked Xana and Nix  
"Clear your minds and open your mind's eye, then you will hear them talk" he replied  
"I'm only getting a lot of static" said Nix as she squinted as hard as she could  
"I'm hearing them. Can't understand them though... oh I can now!" said Xana as she continued walking "how do you get them to stop?" she asked  
"You cannot, although you can soften their speech by not focusing on them." He replied  
"Ok, Trees be quiet." She said looking up into her head  
"That's just weird" said Boromir amused at the chain of events that was happening  
"I often heard Elladan and Elrohir complain that the trees were yelling at my clumsiness and small hands when I pulled off a twig. It means nothing to me." Replied Aragorn as he continued walking "Gimli!" he whispered  
"Huh?" he replied  
"Lower your axe." Aragorn said gesturing for him to do so  
"Oh," he replied as he complied just then Legolas left Xana's side to talk with Aragorn  
"Aragorn, **Something is out there**!" he said looking around for the accused  
"**What do you see**?" asked Aragorn looking around with his friend  
"you know that I can at least, understand what you're saying." Stated Xana as she walked up to them leaving Nix hugging a tree to show that she was their friend  
"Yes!" hissed Nix as she to understood the language of the elves  
"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replied slipping back into the common tongue so Boromir and Gimli could understand  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn instructed as he tightened his grip on his sword "We must be quick." He finished as they all turned around screaming multiple battle cries, but it was lost as Xana and Legolas fired about two arrows each, while Gimli threw his axe. Aragorn, Nix and Boromir, however, weren't so lucky. Their hilts glowed hot as they grasped them forcing them to drop them, when a voice from the white light said calmly as if nothing had happened "You are tracking the footsteps of three young hobbits and a young lady." It said  
"Where are they?" cried Aragorn as he shielded his eyes from the light  
"this is the one time I wish to be a human again!" yelled Xana as she tried to block the light  
"my eyes are too good- I can't see a god dam thing!" agreed Nix  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice answered  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled to which the light and voice complied, revealing Gandalf but not as the fellowship remembered him  
"It cannot be. You fell." Exclaimed Aragorn as you could hear Boromir's mouth drop at the sight  
"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Finished Gandalf  
"Gandalf!" exclaimed Aragorn and Boromir together  
"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He continued  
"Gandalf!" said Gimli still in shock  
"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He finished as he saw Aragorn smiling at his words  
As they walked through the forest Gandalf asked Nix and Xana how they came to middle earth  
"Well it happened one night, Nix and I were watching a moving picture with sound when a thunderstorm hit, we had a black out, I went to see what was wrong these guys and Haldir stopped me, we taught them about our world, then we decided to help them back to theirs. So we played the same picture but they couldn't see that and we sortta landed in Lorién and found out that Crystal and Courtney were hobbits, Nix and I were elves and Miki stayed the same" recounted Xana as she tried to remember everything that had happened  
"Interesting very interesting. Now, I see that Boromir is very distraught. Has he a connection with someone from your world?" asked Gandalf  
"No, but he is dating Miki-Mikeala, the young lady you spoke of." Said Nix  
"And Legolas?"  
"Me" said Xana in a small voice  
"Well there goes some of my money to his father and Elrond" stated Gandalf  
"Huh?"Asked the girls, confused at what was happening  
"We took bets when Legolas was younger, to see if he would ever have a girlfriend. It seems that I lost that bet."  
"Sorry, Gandalf. No hard feelings?" asked Xana  
"Of course not, child" he said as he continued out of the forest when Legolas came up behind Xana  
"What did he ask you?" he asked  
"Just how we got here, what happened and who's dating who." She replied as she reached up on her tip-toes to kiss him as they walked off together  
"PDA!" yelled Nix as she ran past them  
"PDA?" asked Gimli  
"Public Display of Affection or PDA for short" Nix explained and was about to rant on about it when Gandalf stopped and said "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." And gave a shrill whistle to which their horses and another replied  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Gasped Legolas  
"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Replied Gandalf  
"That's unusual for Beauty" said Xana as she caught her horses reins  
"Why?" asked Boromir as he caught his horse  
"Well, usually I have to walk across the paddocks to get the with a white bucket and a lead rope for her to actually come with me" Xana explained as she helped Nix up onto her white horse before she climbed up onto Beauty and they set off


	18. Miki, Courtney, Merry and Pippin listen

Chapter 18: Miki, Courtney, Merry and Pippin listen to Treebeard  
Disclaimer: own nothing

"My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." Said the tree as Merry and Pippin listened intently  
"at home there are no such things as Ents." Stated Miki as she read a book telling her how to use the staff Gandalf had given her and some useful spells to go with it  
"Yeah, the closest thing we have are Greenpeace and other hippie groups like that" agreed Courtney  
"What ?" said Merry astonished at what was happening  
"Yes, no stuff like this. Although Xana and Nix found a twisted tree. That was so funny" she smiled laughing at the memory

Ok I apologise about the short chapter but that was all there was in the script  
I apologise form the bottom of my heart  
}{anabell


	19. The Black Gate is Closed

Chapter 19: The Black Gate is Closed  
Disclaimer: Own nothing

Crystal, Frodo, Sam and Gollum climbed a high over-hang to get a better view of the Black Gate  
"The Black Gate of Mordor." Said Gollum gesturing to the high gate with orcs patrolling the gate's walls  
"Heavily guarded, may breathe fire and may also cause death. But not the fire breathing part" said Crystal as she broke down the defences  
"You forgot the Orcs, Crystal" said Frodo laughing at Crystal's antics  
"Oh and there's orcs!" she added  
"Oh save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now." Said Sam as he looked at the gate  
"Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so." Said Gollum looking at Frodo  
"I did" he said as he watched the orcs  
"That's it then. We cannot get past that." Said Sam as he looked at the gate's defences when they saw the evil men that had answered Mordor's call for men "Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down." He exclaimed as he moved toward the gate when the stone underneath him gave way as he tumbled down to the ground  
"Sam, no!" hissed Frodo  
"Argh!"Cried Sam  
"Shit Sam, always examine the rock you choose to stand on next!" exclaimed Crystal as she hit her head on the rock in frustration and watched Frodo climb down after him  
"Master!" yelled Gollum as he watched Frodo climb after his friend with Crystal following him down. After reaching the bottom they tried to dig Sam out when some soldiers came over inspecting the rock fall, when Crystal saw them coming she threw her cloak over her and Frodo, getting the idea Frodo threw his over the remaining part of him and Sam. They waited for some time until the soldiers went away. Removing the cloaks, they prepared to make a run for the gates  
"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam or you Crystal." Said Frodo contemplating his chances at the gate  
"I know, Mr Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there." Replied Sam  
"If I don't go with you, where will go then? I'm coming with you guys." Said Crystal stubbornly  
"Now!" said Frodo. Just as they were about to run Gollum caught their hoods  
"FUCK OFF WILL YOU! YOU"RE MORE ANNOYING THAN THE GEEKS IN MY YEAR!" yelled Crystal  
"No! No, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it." Explained Gollum as he pulled Frodo back again "No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way." he continued  
"Why haven't you spoken of this before?!" asked Sam  
"Because Master did not ask!" countered Gollum  
"TWIT! SHIT-HEAD!" exclaimed Crystal  
"He's up to something." Whispered Sam  
"I agree!" said Crystal as she planned Gollum's death  
"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" asked Frodo, ignoring his friend's conversation  
"Yes. There is a path, and some stairs, and then… a tunnel." Said the creature as the hobbit's watched as the Black gate closed  
"Well, there goes our chance at running" sighed Crystal  
"He's led us this far, Sam, Crystal." Said Frodo  
"Mr. Frodo, no." Said Sam  
"He's been true to his word." He continued  
"No!" Sam and Crystal whispered  
"Lead the way, Sméagol." Said Frodo as he followed Gollum and held Crystal's hand to comfort her as well as to drag her along  
"Good Sméagol always helps." Said Gollum as he led the way


	20. We take Edoras

Chapter 20: We take Edoras!  
Disclaimer: Own nothing still  
Yay! Twenty chapters into this thing and a lot of my internet! Thanks to Noxy the Proxy for their review. They wanted more so here it is! *Gives Noxy Cookies and Milk*

As the ride to Edoras was long, the hunters spent their time humming, learning elvish or catching Gandalf up on the events that had happened  
"Soooo, let me get this straight. There are over five different groups of verbs, all with different uses?" asked a confused Xana  
"Yes, and they all have the same endings as well" replied Legolas  
"That's even more confusing than French!" exclaimed Xana as she buried her head into Beauty's mane and the horse threw the blonde elf her 'eat shit and die' look to tell him that she had had enough  
"Sorry, Xana, if you find it confusing." He said riding over to rub her back "you might want to see this view" he said as he straightened her back in the saddle  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Stated Gandalf as they took in the sight of the city  
"Well, let's get going!" said Nix as she spurred her horse onwards only to be over taken by Aragorn  
As they rode in the gates a flag from the hall floated down and landed near their path  
"There is soo much symbolism in that, Xana" said Nix as she analysed the flag, Xana however was essentially dead in the saddle. Legolas had moved her from Beauty onto Arod while Gimli had been put behind Boromir, as Legolas led Beauty he also masterfully rode Arod while supporting Xana, at this time he also managed to wake her up as well  
"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Stated Gimli as he looked around  
"I've been here in times of happiness. Everything was so bright, cheerful and carefree. It was indeed a sight to see" said Boromir as he looked around at the peasants all dressed in mourning robes. Aragorn had instructed him to pull his hood up as his hair was very recognisable and they didn't want to be compromised  
"I've been to funerals that are happier than here." Commented Nix as she followed Aragorn and Gandalf. When they arrived at the hall they were met by a guard  
"Ah." Sighed Gandalf- who had a grey cloak over his new white robes  
"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Said the guard. At this Gandalf nodded to his companions to surrender their weapons. Aragorn gave his sword and knives, Boromir unsheathed his own sword, quickly followed by Nix who managed to give him the entire scabbard as well. Legolas handed over his arrows and bow then gave a quick twirl of his knives as if it was the last time he would see them. Xana followed suit and gave up her quiver and bow "Take care of that-it was a gift" she said as she handed them her sword as well. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe  
"Your staff." Pressed the guard  
"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" asked Gandalf innocently as he grasped his staff, the guard walked off with the weapons and lead them into the hall. Gandalf leaning on Legolas and Boromir to continue his act. Xana was by Legolas' other side as they walked into the hall. As they walked in they saw Gríma sitting by Théoden whispering into his ear  
"Get ready, Nix!"Hissed Xana in a voice that only Nix could hear  
"Already ready, Xa" she hissed back  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Boomed Gandalf as he walked up to the king as the hunter's held back to survey the room for hostile men  
"Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" asked Théoden as he looked at Gríma for confirmation of his words  
"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Said Gríma walking forward to address the new comers  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" said Gandalf as he raised his staff against the evil minion  
"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" yelled Gríma as he backed away from Gandalf. That was when a violent fist fight broke out between the hunters and hostile men-who totally ignored Nix and Xana  
"HEY! SEXIST FUCKS!" yelled Nix as she charged one of the men why was trying to fight Boromir as Xana found her own hostile man to fight-which she took down with ease  
"SUCK SHIT!" yelled Xana in the man's face as she ran off to fight another. Gandalf, however, continued to walk forward and face Théoden "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." He said fiercely as he lowered his staff, Gimli had Gríma down on the ground but he called over Nix to sit on him to stop him from escaping "Hey Xana! I'm sitting on it!" she yelled  
"I would stay still, if I were you." Gimli said growling at Wormtongue  
"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Said Gandalf as he closed his eyes and put his hand toward Théoden  
"Hahahhhahahahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" cried Théoden menacingly as Gandalf opened his eyes and threw back his grey cloak, filling the hall with a blinding white light  
"Argh!" screamed Théoden as he was thrown back into his chair as Gandalf advanced  
"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Said Gandalf, meanwhile, Éowyn had entered the hall and was about to rush up to her uncle when Aragorn stopped her "Wait."  
"If I go. . . Théoden dies." Said Théoden in Saruman's voice  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" said Gandalf as he thrust his staff forward throwing Théoden further back into his throne  
"Rohan is mine!" yelled the possessed king  
"Be gone!" commanded Gandalf as he removed Saruman from the king's body. Théoden let out a moan as his body slumped forward in the throne as his niece ran forward and caught his body as it gradually changed into a much younger looking-man's body  
"Boromir, you can remove you hood, my friend." Said Aragorn as he walked over to Gandalf to congratulate him  
"I know your face. Éowyn…Éowyn. And your hair, Boromir, son of Denethor" Théoden said as he gazed upon Éowyn's face as she cried with joy for her uncle  
"Gandalf?" asked Théoden, confused at what had happened  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf replied as the hall filled with light again  
"Dark have been my dreams of late." Said Théoden as he stood up and looked at his shaking hands  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Replied Gandalf as he indicated the guard to bring Théoden's sword to him. At this time Nix thought it would be good to get off Gríma and walked to stand next to her friends  
"Xana." She hissed  
"Yeah?" replied her friend  
"The horses are kissing on his sword!"She squeaked  
"Show some maturity!" hissed Xana as she shook her head at her friend's antics  
"What was that?" asked Legolas only just aware that the girls were having a conversation behind his back  
"Don't you know it's rude to come in on the end of a conversation?" asked Xana as she playfully punched his arm  
"Owww!" replied the prince  
"That wasn't even hard" said Xana confused at his reaction  
"it was. You wait for your punishment!" he hissed  
"Wow! I'm sooo scared!" she hissed back, during this distraction Gríma thought that it was his time to escape but his plans were thwarted by Gimli and Boromir as they pulled him back and threw him on the floor, to be thrown out by some guards, out of the hall and down the stairs  
"Argh! I've only ever served you, my lord!" cried the Worm to Théoden  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" said Théoden as he advanced on the advisor  
"Send me not from your side." Gríma grovelled as Théoden was about to strike him down  
"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Said Aragorn rushing forward to the king to stop him from doing so. Gríma took this opportunity to escape  
"Get out of my way!" cried the Worm  
"I gotta feeling that we'll never see that dumbass freak again." Xana whispered in Legolas' ear and then Nix's who passed it around to Boromir and Gimli who all smiled  
"Hail, Théoden king!" cried the same guard who had taken their weapons as those gathered to watch the spectacle, bowed in homage for their king

* * *

"Xanabell, Nix, Boromir, Legolas! Come quickly" yelled Gandalf clearly across the village  
"Why can't we ever get a break, 'Las?" asked Xana as she and Legolas quickly finished their kiss and ran off in the direction of Gandalf  
"I have no idea, Xana" replied Legolas before they arrived  
"What is it Gandalf?" asked Boromir when he arrived  
"Take this horse to the stables and see to it that it is well cared for, Boromir."Gandalf started "Xana and Nix carry the young girl up to the hall, Legolas, you carry the boy." Instructed Gandalf as he and Théoden walked up to the hall  
"Xa, what were you and Legolas doing before you came here?" asked Nix ever so innocently as the males left  
"Only what you and Haldir do when you're alone!" Xana replied hissing through her teeth  
"Sorry, I was only asking." Replied Nix as she walked up the stairs  
"Anyway, it was my 'Punishment'" said Xana putting in the inverted commas around punishment  
"Nice" replied Nix as she set the girl down next to Éowyn who wrapped a blanket around her shaking body  
"What is your name young one?" asked Éowyn in her nicest voice  
"Freda" replied the girl as she pulled the blanket tighter "Where is Éothain?" she asked  
"One of our friends is bringing him in right now." Replied Xana as Legolas and Boromir appeared in the doorway  
"Brother!" cried Freda as Legolas set the now awake boy down to hug his sister as he put a blanket around him  
"There you go." Said Legolas as he walked over to Xana to give her a side hug  
"Now there's some food in the hall for you two." Said Éowyn returning to the children and leading them to the hall  
"Yay! Food!" yelled the children as they rushed after her.  
When they arrived in the main hall Éowyn dished out the food to everyone  
"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Said Éowyn as she gave the children their food while the fellowship helped themselves  
"Where's mama?" asked Freda  
"Shh..." hushed Éowyn  
"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Advised Gandalf as he sat by Théoden  
"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."Aragorn added  
"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden snapped as Gimli watched the exchange between the men; Boromir was sharpening his sword and was showing Nix how to do it too, Xana and Legolas were over in a corner watching it as it unfolded  
"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Replied Aragorn as he bit his bread  
"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Replied Théoden  
"Dude! He's giving you advice! Take it!" said Xana stepping out of the shadows as she hit Gimli's back to stop him from burping again  
"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf

* * *

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Yelled a guard  
"This is retarded." Said Xana as she strapped her quiver onto her back  
"Yep. This is a very defendable place. At this fortress, from what I've heard, backs onto the mountains. They could outflank us and come from over the mountains." Hissed Nix in Xana's ear  
"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Agreed Gimli as he huffed his way to the stables  
"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Replied Aragorn as they entered the stables  
"I've been there to see it. My father insisted on taking the family there." Said Boromir as he picked up his saddle and walked into Withell's (Cornish word for lion) stall to saddle him  
"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold." Said Gandalf as he mounted Shadowfax  
"They will hold." Assured Aragorn  
"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East" mused Gandalf  
"Go" said Aragorn as he opened the stable gate and watched Gandalf gallop out.


	21. Stinker and Slinker

Chapter 21: Stinker and Slinker  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
I apologise for the long wait for the update, I had assessments, a week long school trip and we weren't allowed to take computers otherwise this would be up a lot sooner. Again I apologise from the bottom of my heart. There is a poll on my profile about me doing a crossover. Please vote.  
}{anabell

Sam, Frodo and Crystal were walking near a river. Gollum was trying to catch a fish. "Oi! Stinker!" yelled Crystal as she walked "It works better with a fishing rod!"  
"Hey Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!" added Sam before Frodo stopped him  
"Why do you do that?" asked Frodo as he stopped them  
"What?" they replied confused at what was happening  
"Call him names; run him down all the time." Replied Frodo  
"Because… because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in 'im wants. It's all he cares about." Replied Sam indicating to the creature  
"Anyway, he is just about on deaths door." Added Crystal  
"You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him. I want to help him, Sam, Crystal..." Frodo said glaring at Sam and Crystal  
"Why?" asked Sam confused at the turn of events  
"Here we go again! Are all you hobbits this pitiful for other creatures that look like this?" ranted Crystal  
"You better now?" asked Frodo before he continued  
"Yeah, pretty much" she replied  
"Because I have to believe he can come back."  
"You can't save him, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam  
"Yeah!" added Crystal  
"What do you know about it? Nothing!" Frodo snapped  
"Woah! It must be that time of the month" whispered Crystal as she comforted him  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that." Whispered Frodo looking at his friends  
"Ahem..." Crystal said as she cleared her throat  
"And you too Crystal" he quickly added  
"Thank you" she said  
"I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken a hold of you, Mr Frodo. You have to fight it!" Sam urged  
"I know what I have to do Sam. The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" snapped Frodo as he walked off  
"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?" asked Sam  
"I'm guessing Boromir or It." Suggested Crystal  
"Precisely my point" said Sam as they walked off

* * *

The hobbits were sitting down, Sam was looking at where they had to go, Frodo was spacing out and Crystal was fulfilling her lifelong wish to try to braid a hobbit's hair  
"Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds! Hehehe! Hahaha! They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!" said Gollum as he bit into the rabbits  
"YUCK!" said Crystal putting her face behind the log to throw up. Frodo turned around to hold back her hair  
"There, there Crystal, there there" he said as he rubbed circles in her back. After a few minutes of solid throwing-up she finally stopped to see Sam holding the rabbits  
"You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that! You've already made Crystal sick. There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." He stated  
"Argh! What's it doing! Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!" exclaimed Gollum to which Crystal started the same tune that they had been humming in Lorién  
"What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on 'em. Crystal, what is that song?" he said  
"I'll tell you later." She said as she walked over to Frodo "Whacha doin'?" she asked as she rocked on her heels  
"I thought that I heard something. It probably was nothing..." he mused as he smiled at Gollum's and Sam's arguing  
"I'm going to see what that noise was" Frodo said as he walked away  
"I'm coming too!" hissed Crystal  
"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam as he looked around to see where they had gone  
"Who are they?" asked Sam as he saw people walking towards Gondor  
"Why are you asking me?" hissed Crystal glaring at him  
"Sorry I thought you'd know"  
"Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready." Said Gollum as he arrived  
"Ready to do what?" asked Sam scared at what the answer would be  
"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow." Replied Gollum  
"We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam, Crystal" Frodo said as he moved away from their hiding spot  
"Mr Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphaunt!" cried Sam as an Oliphant came into sight, "No one at home will believe this..." he finished  
"Sméagol?" asked Frodo as he tried to find their guide only to find that they were caught in the middle of an ambush  
"This sucks balls!" said Crystal as one of the evil men landed between her and Sam  
"I do agree, Crystal. I do agree!" replied Sam  
"We've lingered here too long. Come on, Sam!" said Frodo as they tried to make their escape only to be caught by the rangers of Ithilien.  
"AHHHHH!" cried Crystal and Sam as they reached for their swords and charged to protect Frodo only to be dropped on their backsides  
"Arsehats!" yelled Crystal as she struggled to get up  
"Bind their hands." Said the leader as he walked away. Gears were clicking in Crystal's mind of who this leader was, Boromir's brother, Faramir. _Shit! I hope they managed to save him. Otherwise we're screwed!_ She thought


	22. We're on the road again

Chapter 22 We're on the road again  
Disclaimer: own nothing

The hunters and the population of Edoras were marching towards Helm's Deep. Legolas and Xana were talking, Boromir was helping Nix get used to her horse, Nessa-pia (means youthful, little one. I named Nix's horse this because of the horse I imagined was young and playful) while Aragorn was taking in the scenery  
"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Explained Gimli as Éowyn led his horse as she turned around for confirmation from Aragorn she got nods and thumbs up saying that it was true. The hunters had got this talk as they arrived in Rohan  
"It's the beards..." he said  
"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" finished the dwarf as Legolas went off to check the road ahead and Éowyn laughed at the idea of it  
"Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" cried the dwarf as Arod ran off  
"Ooh!" she said as she ran to pick the dwarf up. The hunters had just stayed where they were and laughed at Gimli  
"That Gimli is what you get for annoying me!" yelled Xana as she remembered what he was like shopping  
"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate" assured the dwarf as he brushed himself off

* * *

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel... My lord?" asked Éowyn as she and Aragorn walked side by side  
"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin." He replied  
"Nix, how far away do you think we are?" asked Xana as she led Arod and Beauty  
"Why are you asking me? Boromir would probably have the answer. Boromir, how much longer till we arrive at Helm's Deep?" asked Nix as she looked over Nessa-pia's saddle at the Gondorian  
"We should arrive towards the end of the day at this pace" he replied as he caught up with the girls to help Xana lead Arod who wanted to catch up with Legolas. Xana didn't have the strength to hold the strong horse  
"Argh! A scout!" yelled Legolas  
"What is it? What do you see?" cried a panicked Théoden  
"Wargs! We are under attack!" yelled Aragorn as he, Boromir and Gimli mounted and rode off to join the fight  
"Get them out of here!" urged Boromir as he galloped after Aragorn  
"All riders to the head of the column!" ordered Théoden  
"My ladies, are you going to join the riders?" asked Éowyn as she walked next to the girls  
"I don't see the harm in that. What about you Xana..." said Nix as she say Xana racing away to join the fight.  
"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" yelled the dwarf  
"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"Yelled Théoden to Éowyn as he set off after the Wargs.

Xana's shooting had improved enough for her to shoot off horseback. This saved some of the rider's lives. Nix had left her horse in Éowyn's care and had doubled with Xana. When she arrived she jumped off and started using her sword. She knew that the sword was old and had seen battle before and the hilt had moulded to the original owner's hand hold, the way she held her sword was the exact way that Haldir had been taught centuries ago, and it seemed to fit her hand. "Holy shit Xana! This is Haldir's old sword!" yelled Nix from across the battlefield  
"I'm a little busy at the moment Nix!" she yelled back as Boromir killed a Warg before it could reach her  
"No! You must do this... for me." Yelled Théoden over his shoulder "Follow me! Yah!"  
"Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!" said the Gimli as he mounted Arod. The girls could hear the charge of the Rohirrim to help them. The battle raged. Legolas had mounted Arod and was shooting from horseback like Xana. Nix had taken down a many orc but the battle was getting too fierce for ground fighting, she found beauty and mounted her. Xana had obviously fallen off or had told the horse to shoo to save its life. "Well, girl looks like it's you and me now." She said as she started lobbing orc heads off from horseback.

Xana was caught in the saddle of a warg-rider. She was always warned never to get her hands caught like that but in trying to kill this orc she had tried to jump on, got her hand and hair caught in the straps, the hair was easily fixed. She just cut a bit off but she could tell that they were getting closer to the cliff. She just managed to see Aragorn falling off the cliff as the same happened to her. "HOLY SHIT!" she screamed as she tried to find something to try and break her fall, it turned out to be a piece of metal from the warg's saddle _well it's better than nothing_ she thought as she tried to position herself to land in the water properly.

* * *

"Aragorn!" yelled Legolas as he tried to find his friend  
"XANABELL DANIELS! THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!" yelled Nix as she looked around for her friend. When she neared the cliff she saw some of Xana's hair. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Xana NOT FUNNY!" she yelled  
"Aragorn?" asked Gimli as he too looked around for his friend  
"Nix, did you see where Xana..." started Legolas as he saw Xana's hair in Nix's hand "NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the elf as Boromir picked up the Evenstar pendent from an orc.  
"Where are they?" asked Boromir as he glared at an orc  
"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Said Gimli as he waved his axe  
"They're dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff." Laughed the orc  
"You lie!" replied the elf as he grabbed the orc

They heard Théoden's instructions but stayed until the king came personally to help them to the Deep  
"Las, I want to bury this piece of Xana's hair seeing as we don't have the body, under an oak tree somewhere or near the sea, she always liked the beach." Said Nix as Legolas comforted her  
"Of course Nix, we could also bury it with the rest of my family. Near my mother's memorial. She would've liked her." He said as they walked through the gates but they didn't hear Éowyn ask where everyone was  
"My lady..." said Gimli as he walked up to Éowyn  
"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked to Théoden before he walked away  
"He fell... along with Xana" replied Gimli gravely


	23. The War has started

Chapter 23- The war has started  
Disclaimer: own nothing except the movies and the hobbit  
Please R&R

Merry, Pippin, Courtney and Mikeala were on Treebeard's shoulders, Miki had just finished learning all her spells and the hobbits were talking about something when Pippin suddenly got up and said "Look! There's smoke to the south!"  
"A bushfire?" asked Miki nervously. She had been out at Xana's house a few years ago when a fire started; she lost her nerve, Xana, however had called it in and went outside to start wetting everything. Her father was in Sydney with her brother and her mother was in Broken Hill. Xana had thrown Miki some cotton clothes and told her to tie a wet clothe around her mouth as she ran to start the tractor and put the carry all on the back. The girls had managed to protect the cattle and horses from the fire until the RFS (Rural Fire Service) arrived  
"No, it's not. It smells more like the smoke you smell coming out of a smoke stack" replied Courtney as she sniffed the air  
"How would you know?" replied Miki coldly  
"Um, I went to England and that was what it smelt like." Replied Courtney  
"Sorry." Said Miki as she started to hum I dreamed a dream again  
"Girl, stop humming that depressing song. Try something happy like Drive by or The Happy Days theme, but not that song!" exclaimed Courtney  
"Do you hear the people sing, crossing the barrier of the night, it is the music of the people who arrive into the light. For the wrenched of the earth there is a faith that never dies even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.  
We will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord. We will walk behind the plough shed; we will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!  
Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing? Singing do you hear the distant drum, it is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing? Singing do you hear the distant drum, it is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, to-morrow commmmmmmes!" sang Miki  
"Yep I can put up with that it's less Les Mis" replied Courtney as she too joined in  
"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Said Treebeard  
"Isengard?" asked Merry as they tried to get a better view of the location of the smoke  
"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Continued the Ent as he walked. The hobbits and Miki saw a dark sea of orcs moving through Rohan  
"What is it?" asked Pippin and Courtney at the same time  
"It's Saruman's army! The war has started." Replied Merry as they watched the army moving towards Helm's Deep  
"S.H.I.T!" said Miki as she saw how many there were.


	24. Floating and riding

Chapter 24- Floating and riding  
Disclaimer: own nothing

Aragorn and Xana floated down river. Being unconscious they had no struggle trying to stay above water. Eventually they were washed ashore where Xana dreamed of Galadriel standing on the water saying "May the grace of the Valar protect you." and helped her sit up. She knew that Aragorn was dreaming the same thing except that it was Arwen not Galadriel.  
"Xana, how did you end up here?" asked Aragorn groggily as he sat up  
"Fell off the cliff just after you, I think." She replied as a horse nudged him  
"Well let's get back before Legolas kills someone or himself in worry Brego…" he said as he put Xana on the horses back and climbed up behind her. They made their way to the Deep, sometimes slipping in and out of consciousness and watching the army sent to destroy the world of men.


	25. We are NOT orc spies

Chapter 25- We are not orc spies!  
Disclaimer: still own nothing

The hobbits were carried for a long time. Crystal tried to fall asleep but when that failed she started to hum the JAG theme then This is Berk from How to Train Your Dragon to pass the time as well as trying to remember what happens next in the movie.  
"Oi, girl! Shut it unless you want a gag!" yelled a ranger as she finished the entire album of How to Train Your Dragon for the fourth time  
"Sorry" she replied and started to recite her end of year English essay  
"Hey! I just told you to Shut up!" said the guard  
"Right. Be quiet. Got it!" she said as she shut her mouth  
a few hours later as far as Crystal could tell they were set down in a waterfall cave, their blindfolds and bonds removed and a ranger constantly watching them when Faramir came in and sat by them  
"My men tell me that you are Orc spies." He started  
"Spies?! Now wait just a minute!" Sam yelled  
"I'm no James Bond DICKHEAD!" shouted Crystal  
"Ahh, you're the foul mouthed one, my men have been complaining about you" said Faramir  
"Leave her be, pick on someone your own size!" said Frodo standing in front of Crystal  
"Well if you're not spies, then who are you? Speak!" ordered Faramir when they remained silent  
"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee. The female is Crystal ... sorry Crystal I don't know your last name" said Frodo looking at her  
"The name's Janeway, Crystal Janeway." She said extending her hand to the ranger which he ignored  
"Your bodyguard?" he asked looking at Sam  
"His gardener." Replied the hobbit in question  
"And you?" he pressed  
"Not a local! Turd burger!" she yelled  
"Gag her." He motioned as one ranger came over to bind and gag her  
"Arsehole!" she said as they gagged her  
"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look." Asked Faramir  
"There was no other," replied Frodo blankly "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Mória. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf. And two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor. When we arrived in the Golden Wood we picked up Crystal and another hobbit, two elleths and a young woman." He continued  
"You're a friend of Boromir?" asked Faramir intently  
"Yes... for my part." Replied Frodo  
"Then it will grieve you then to learn that he is dead." He continued "we found his horn floating downstream a few days ago."  
"Dead? How? When?" asked Frodo  
"MMMMMMMMM!" said Crystal  
"Untie her, I think she has learnt her lesson" said the captain  
"That is utter bullshit! For all you know maybe it was found to be useless and he threw it in the river. Or he lost it!" Crystal said  
"I know personally that it worked, in fact, half of Minas Tirith knows that too." He said "As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me. He was my brother." He finished as he walked away

* * *

Frodo had just returned from finding Gollum and Crystal had just woken up  
"We have to get out of here. You go. Go, now! You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear." Urged Sam as he paced  
"I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me, but… I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me Sam. If I put it on, he'll find me. He'll see." Replied Frodo as he played with the ring  
"Yo, what we talking about?" asked Crystal as she stretched  
"Escape!" hissed Sam "Mr. Frodo..."  
"Shhh!" hissed Crystal to quiet them as Faramir entered  
"So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Three halflings and a host of men at my call. The Ring of power within my grasp," said Faramir with his sword at Frodo's neck "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality."  
"No!" cried Frodo  
"Shhh, its okay Frodo." Said Crystal as she pulled him into an embrace to comfort him as Sam stood up to explain  
"Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it. That's where we're going. Into Mordor. To the mountain of fire." He said as another ranger came in to tell Faramir something "Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" he begged looking at Frodo nestled in Crystal's arms sobbing  
"Prepare to leave. The ring will go to Gondor" said the captain as he turned to leave only to be tackled by one very angry Crystal, who started to punch him and pull his hair, something Boromir had told the girls during a game of Truth or Dare that his brother hated.  
"GET OFF ME! YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE ARSE!" yelled the man as he threw Crystal off him back to the hobbits "YOU, MY DEAR WILL LEARN NEVER ASSULT THE SON OF THE STWEARD OF GONDOR! AND YOU WILL LEARNSOME MANNERS!" he yelled at Crystal as he left  
"I'm sooo sorry Crystal for putting you in that position." Said Frodo as he picked her up and brushed her off. He kissed her lips to show his remorse she just deepened the kiss and they stayed like this until Sam coughed  
"Sorry Sam that you had to see that." Blushed Crystal as she pulled Frodo's arm around her waist  
"Its fine Crystal, all I want is to see Mr. Frodo happy." Replied Sam as he looked around the cave giving them as much privacy as he could.


	26. Helm's Deep

Chapter 26- Helm's Deep  
Disclaimer: Guess what I still own Nothing!

Xana and Aragorn finally saw the great fortress of Helm's Deep  
"Thank God, Aragorn, we're here!" exclaimed Xana as she looked at the sight  
"And just in time to look." Said Aragorn as he pointed to the army sent to destroy them "**Well done, Brego, my friend**" as they cantered up to the gates hearing the gasps of disbelief that they were alive  
"They're alive!" was yelled although out the fortress until it reached the ears of a certain dwarf  
"Where are they? Where are they? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill them! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie! And you Xana, are the craziest, the ruff hardiest and the most foolish girl I ever knew! Bless you too, lassie!" exclaimed Gimli as he rushed forward to greet them "Xana, you better find Legolas and Nix before they decide to kill themselves" he added  
"On it, Gimli!" she said as she tried to find her way to the top  
"Gimli, where is the king?" asked Aragorn as he too ran up to the keep  
"**You're late**. You look terrible." Said the elf as he hugged Aragorn and gave back the Evenstar pendent then saw Xana as she ran up the steps and pulled her into his arms thinking that she was a ghost "you are not real, you went over the cliff. You should be dead." Rambled the elf  
"then I'll prove it to you that I am real and alive." She said as she breathed on his neck and pinched his arm  
"Ouch! Just remember you are a nobody elf at the moment! I am a prince!" said the elf as he ruffled her hair  
"**Thank you**" said Aragorn as he pushed open the doors to the keep while pulling Xana in as well for a secondary witness and to reunite her with Nix and Boromir  
"YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!?" yelled Nix as she ran to hug her friend  
"Yep, just remember that I'm fairly stubborn and only will choose to die by my own means" said Xana as she returned the hug and listened to the discussion between Aragorn and Théoden  
"A great host, you say?" asked Théoden  
"This big! Huge! Ginormous! Massive!" yelled Xana as she tried to find words to describe how large the army was. In the end she just gave up and used her arms  
"All Isengard is emptied" confirmed Aragorn  
"How many?" asked Théoden worriedly, Isengard was huge, and there could be millions of orcs coming their way at that moment  
"Last head count there were about forty battalions marching but that could increase as they find more orcs to join." Xana said looking at Aragorn for a number  
"Ten thousand strong at least." He said doing quick calculations  
"Ten thousand?!" exclaimed Théoden and Boromir shocked at the number Aragorn had estimated  
"I have fought many battles, with a great number of orcs but never that many!" exclaimed Boromir as he started to pace  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Said Aragorn  
"Let them come!" Théoden said courageously as he walked away  
"Well, men and girls, it was nice knowing you." Said Gimli as he accepted his fate  
"I aint dying just yet!" said Nix as she waved her fist in the general direction of the army that had yet to arrive as she followed Boromir and Gimli along the Deeping wall  
"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Said Théoden to a guard before he turned to address the Hunters; "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."  
"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Said Gimli holding his axe  
"They almost killed me!" added Boromir showing his arrow puncture wounds which had now healed  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Théoden said ignoring Boromir  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn countered  
"Ouch!" hissed Nix to Xana as they listened and followed  
"SHHHHH!" replied Xana as she listened to what was happening "Um, guys can I make a suggestion?" she asked  
"Yes, you may Xana." Replied the king  
"It might be a good idea if you try to remove the moss and such and use it for torches and fire arrows... also try to move the large boulders to make the place easier to retreat to. But have them somewhere where you can drop them onto the enemy IF they do break through the wall." She said pointing at a large part of the keep's wall which had collapsed from age  
"They WILL NOT BREAK THROUGH THE WALL!" replied Théoden now full of rage at the suggestions  
"Hey! LEAVE HER BE!" yelled Legolas stepping in front of her  
"'Las, I can defend myself. I have done so for the past 17 years" replied Xana as she tried to move her boyfriend aside to glare at the king  
"I agree with Xana. When Father showed me this place I made the same suggestions as an 11 year old!" said Boromir reinforcing Xana's suggestions  
"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Hissed Théoden drawing closer to the Hunters  
"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Urged Aragorn  
"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Théoden said coldly looking at the respective race in the eye as he named them  
"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said simply  
"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…– No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone. Get the women and children into the caves." Hissed Théoden before turning around continuing war preparations  
"GONDOR HAS ANSWERED! I'M GONDORIAN!" yelled Boromir as he waved his fist in the air  
"He is sooo d.e.a.d" hissed Xana as she and Nix gathered some moss and put it in cauldrons and fastened some around arrows for fire arrows  
"Just you wait, Xana, just you wait." Replied Nix as she found her sharpening stone and sharpened her sword and Xana's arrows while they sat in the remains of the sunlight.


	27. Who's Boot?

Chapter 27- Whose Boot?  
Disclaimer: like always I own nothing

Miki was just dozing off to sleep when Treebeard stopped and set them down in a large clearing with a large stone rock. Courtney, who was not one for grabbing hands, reefed Miki's hand and hid behind her as did the rest of the hobbits  
"When in doubt, boys, hide behind a wizard or a witch. They have defensive spells." Whispered Courtney to her other hobbits  
"I agree with that. I mean if Gandalf could cast a spell that could shield himself from the Balrog then Miki should be able to do that as well." Added Pippin  
"Yes, Pip, we know. Some of us were there" hissed Merry  
"We Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time. But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age... Ent Moot." Said Treebeard  
"Whose boot?" asked Courtney looking confused  
"E.N.T.M.O.O.T!" Miki spelled  
"Ent moot?" repeated Courtney  
"YES!" yelled Pippin  
"Sorry..." replied Courtney  
"What's that?" asked Merry  
"'Tis a gathering." Replied the wizened tree  
"A gathering of what?" asked Merry as the group turned to see the forest coming towards them  
"A gathering of Ents..." gasped Courtney in awe  
"Beech, oak, chestnut, ash... Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Said the tree as he walked off to start the gathering  
"This could take a looonnggg time" Sighed Courtney as she curled up next to Miki while Merry and Pippin pulled out their pipes  
"NO, not near us guys." Said Miki as she pointed to a place downwind of their current position  
"Why?" asked Pippin  
"In our time there has been soo much research about the effects of tobacco on the body." Explained Miki  
"But there has never been a hobbit die from smoking his pipe." Said Pippin "right Merry?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, Pip." Replied Merry as he walked off and started smoking.


	28. The battle for Helm's Deep begins

Chapter 28- The battle for Helm's Deep begins  
Disclaimer: own nothing

The Hunters were in the armoury looking at the army Théoden had managed to raise from the refugees. Xana and Nix were finding it difficult to get to the armour part of the hall until Boromir cleared a path for them to get their body armour. Xana's had difficult straps while Nix's was able to be slipped over the top of her head  
"Xana, stand still while... no my ... SCREW YOU!" yelled Nix  
"**Run at me bro**!" yelled Xana back and shot a look of help from Legolas for help with the armour  
"**Xana, come on**.** Right arms up**, **not out**, **up**!" exclaimed the elf as he did up her armour and handed her an extra quiver and an archer's shield in case she ran out of arrows  
"Thankyou Legolas." Said Xana as she quickly kissed him on the lips and moved to the back of the room to pull her hair, a good three inches shorter, into her trademark ponytail  
"Nix, we're in the land of the horse lords and I'm wearing a ponytail!" Xana laughed  
"Yeah, now pass me that thong so I can tie my hair back." Nix said as she finished braiding her own hair into a bun  
"here" replied Xana as she tied the thong  
"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Said Aragorn as he chucked a sword onto the pile  
"Most have seen too many winters." Added Gimli  
"In Gondor, we start training at fifteen years so we are ready to go into the army at twenty." Said Boromir as he strapped his own armour on  
"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. **And they should be...Three hundred against ten thousand**!" exclaimed the elf  
"Xa... care to calm down your boyfriend?" whispered Nix  
"Maybe you should. Just remember who I'm saving later!" hissed Xana back  
"He's your boyfriend! You should" replied Nix  
"**They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras**." Replied Aragorn as he walked away from the elf to help Boromir hand out swords  
"Naca Daca thigha!" hissed Xana trying to remember the movie, Legolas couldn't hear and just kept pushing  
"**Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die**!" he added  
"Then I shall die as one them!" yelled Aragorn as he spun around to face his childhood friend  
"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends." Hissed Nix in Xana's ear as they watched Aragorn stalk out of the room  
"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Said Gimli as he held Legolas back while Xana held his hand to stop him from running off. Boromir just looked stunned at what had happened as he handed a sword to another boy, shaking his head in sorrow at the waste that was going to be in the morning

* * *

Aragorn was back in the armoury after it had emptied to don his own armour as he reached for his sword it was handed to him  
"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Apologised the elf  
"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Said Aragorn as he clapped his friend on the shoulder and watched as two giggling elleths walked in the door and a smirking Boromir entered to be followed by Gimli with chain mail on entered. The dwarf was holding it up so he could walk  
"Gimli, I told you Boromir or Nix could hold the mail while the other two cut it to size for you!" giggled Xana as the dwarf huffed  
"That would ruin it. Do you know how long it took me to find something half descent!" exclaimed the dwarf as he looked at his other friend's faces to see that they were also smiling "If we had more time I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." He added as he dropped it to the ground before anyone could add anything else a horn sounded  
"That is no Orc horn." Said Legolas, remembering his home, whenever that sound was sounded it was announcing someone. The Hunters flew outside to the main gate and heard the guards yelling to open them as well as someone go to get the king  
"How is this possible?" wondered Théoden aloud  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance." Said the elf looking up to see the Hunters arrive. Nix was more beautiful than he remembered; Xana's hair was a good three inches shorter, Boromir had strapped his shoulder like he had been injured recently, Gimli was well short and Aragorn looked pleased to see him.  
"Haldir!" yelled Nix as she ran down the stairs to see her boyfriend  
"Nix!" he replied but did not break ranks with the march, Nix didn't care she just ran and literally leapt into his arms. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes then he might have dropped her but this time her spun her around and kissed her head before setting her on her feet  
"**Well met** Haldir." Said Aragorn as he bowed formally to the elf then hugged him to show his excitement at the March's arrival "You are most welcome!"  
Legolas went up to great his friend and received a royal's welcome by the March. Xana arrived and she was greeted by Rumil and Orophin yelling "**Well Seen**!" at her  
"Well I think that that's how I'm going to be greeted by your brothers forever now Haldir, why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" she asked  
"Ahh, my friend, you see, then you were a elf who couldn't speak two words of elvish. Now, considering what Legolas has told us you now speak it quite fluently. Do you not?" Rumil said as he put his arm around her shoulders only to receive a glare from Legolas who addressed him in Quenya "Rumil, if you want to live to see the end of this night then I suggest you unhand my girlfriend..." he said meancingly  
"Sheesh! SORRY! Who made you the king of Mirkwood?" Rumil replied  
"Boys, shhhh!" said Aragorn who had just seen the king arrive  
"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir finished as he sent his March out to man the walls and the Deep

* * *

Time ticked by. Xana was bored and the sky was threatening to rain. Legolas had decided that since she and Nix were now elves they should have their hair done as elven warriors would. Nix now had her hair done like Haldir while Xana had hers done in Mirkwood fashion. They were positioned at the front of the elven archers, Xana next to Gimli because of her left-handedness and Nix on the other side of Legolas smiling as Haldir made sure that everything was done up correctly.  
"Haldir?" asked Nix as she spun around to face him  
"Mmmm?" he answered as he continued to adjust her straps  
"Why do I have an old sword of yours?"  
"Well, I knew that it would fit your hand shape and that it wasn't too heavy for you to carry and swing." Said the elf as he looked into her eyes  
"And?"  
"Well I thought that you would like the length of it." He continued  
"Haldir, what she means in how old were you when you got that sword." Said Xana as she went to light some of the cauldrons for fire arrows  
"Oh, umm. Let me see, Rumil was just born and mother and father had just sailed for Valinor. So about 2000 years ago. Roughly." Replied the elf remembering what had happened  
"And how old you are now." Xana continued as she tried to find a box to sit on while she waited  
"Um, 2000 years... so I was about 2550 years old give or take a few years." He finished as he looked at his brothers for confirmation  
"Don't look at me!" yelled Orophin as he held up his hands in defeat  
"And I was just a baby. But I do remember the time when you and Orophin first tried to give me a bottle you couldn't heat it right and our neighbours were away so you had to go and ask the Lady of the Light... Good times" said Rumil musing in some of his only memories he had from his childhood as well as attempting to embarrass Haldir in front of his girlfriend  
"Right guys, you know those quotes and stuff we've been saying and humming?" said Xana  
"YES!" they replied sighing with frustration  
"Well, when Nix said 'woof I'm no dog!' well that was from a set of books about a super dog detective and her humans called Lassie. The Skywalker and Kenobi thing back at Amon Hen that was from two trilogies of movies in the Star Wars saga, us singing on the boats was a song from a TV show, Boromir, the show that you and the hobbits liked with the dry humour and bad jokes, called 'Horrible Histories' that song was about an attack on a place called Lindisfarne in 793 AD by a race called the Vikings. The song I was humming in Fangorn was the theme from a show called 'Star Trek: Voyager', then Nix made another reference to Star Wars. Nix you continue... I'm poofed" Xana explained  
"Well, Xana made a reference to another Star Trek series, when we arrived at Edoras and we fought those guys and I yelled 'I'm sitting on it' that was a saying from the 1950's from a TV show called 'Happy Days'. And I think that that's it... Oh wait the song from Lorién; that was a song called 'Their taking the hobbits to Isengard' and we can't look Celebron in the eye because of one of the comments we saw after the video had finished." Nix finished as she saw the confusion on their faces before they all turned around to see the army arriving  
"About time too!" said Xana as she tied her bow and readied her quiver and sword as well as the shield  
"RUN AT US BRO! To quote your year 10 Viking assessment Xana" said Nix as she smiled at the memory of the photo that had been included in the presentation and stunned the teacher as well as the class on how that had got past her father  
"Hey! I can't believe you still remember that!" Xana said as she took her spot  
"Well, that was the only one before we watched Thor, pretty hard to forget that photo and you starting off with the Isle of Berk" Nix replied  
"If you thought that was funny you should've seen when I scared my history class to death by in my history assessment. I started off with the theme from 'The Killing Fields' and as soon as it hit the credits... BAM! 'Khe San' scared the teacher too!" she said as she looked around for Aragorn who had just arrived at the Culvert  
"You could have picked a better spot." Grumbled Gimli as he saw his elven friends smirk at him only to see that they now included Aragorn  
"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Said Gimli looking at his friend and then continued to try to see what was happening on the battlefield when the thunder and lightning started  
"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said as he saw the entire Orc army  
"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli grumbled as Xana moved to let him look through a space in the battlements while Aragorn went away to help Haldir command the elves  
"Remember Xana, what happens" Nix hissed  
"Yep, Olympic torch relay, bang, wall, orc, the hunted animal. Got it!" hissed Xana as she walked up to the front of the wall  
"What's happening out there?" Gimli grumbled as he tried to see the field  
"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" grinned Legolas as he made Gimli laugh at the statement  
"**Hold**!" yelled Aragorn as he walked through the elven army  
"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU, ROCK YOU!" yelled Xana and Nix as they did the dance moves as well while waiting for Aragorn's orders just as it started raining  
"FUCK THIS WEATHER!" yelled Xana as she gave the sky the bird but to the hunters it looked like she was giving the Orc army the finger  
"To the army or the sky Xa?" asked Legolas as he looked over Gimli to see her response  
"Well in this case, probably both." She replied as she loaded an arrow  
"**Prepare to fire**!" ordered Aragorn running along the elvish lines  
"**Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms**." Said Legolas as he picked his target while Nix drew her sword  
"**Release the arrows**!" yelled Aragorn as he walked behind the archers so they could fire  
"Aimed and fired!" yelled Xana as her arrow took down two orcs  
"AND HIT!" added Nix as she saw the damage the elven and Rohan volleys had caused  
"Did they hit anything?" asked Gimli as he tried to peer over the top  
"Yes Gimli, but there a lot of orcs out there. Arrows alone won't stop them forever" said Boromir  
"But we can try!" said Xana as she sent another arrow flying  
"Fire!" repeated Aragorn  
"Send them to me! C'mon!" yelled Gimli  
"Gimli, we are close dis..."started Boromir only to be cut off by Xana and Nix yelling in elvish  
"**LADDERS**!** THE MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE LADDERS**!"  
"Wow! Kept your heads much?!" said Rumil as he drew his sword and motioned for Orophin to do the same  
"**Ladders**!" yelled Aragorn as he lent over the wall to see where they were before adding "Swords! Swords!"  
"Good!" yelled Gimli, Boromir and Nix as they readied their swords.  
The first ladders that landed on the wall landed near Xana who was promptly pulled away by Legolas and told to draw her sword and stay near Nix  
"Nix how many you got?" asked Xana as she arrived to her friends current position  
"About six. You?" replied Nix as she chopped of another's head  
"twenty at the moment oh and 'Las said to stick together or with one of them, but we are defiantly staying down here" Xana said decisively  
"Why?" asked Nix at her friends sudden change of heart about letting Haldir die  
"Better aim and it's a bit more open for me to shoot!" said Xana as she hit an orc with her shield breaking it  
"You okay?" asked Nix worriedly as she saw Xana throw off the remanets to the ground and just use her sword  
"Never been better! This adrenaline is getting to me!" she yelled as she took down yet another and looked up to see how the others were going while thinking; _Gotta be time for the Olympic relay soon!_ As she ran to help Boromir with a small group of orcs surrounding him.


	29. At the same time

Chapter 29- At the same time in the forest  
Disclaimer: only own the DVDs and books *sigh*

Merry, Pippin, Courtney and Miki were still waiting for the blasted council to finish. It had been around midday when they arrived and now it was getting closer to ten o'clock when Treebeard nodded and moved to tell them about it  
"Guys!" hissed Pippin as he hit Merry to wake him up while Miki ruffled Courtney's hair to get her up  
"We have just agreed." Started Treebeard with a long sigh and shut his eyes  
"Yes?" asked Merry urging the tree to continue  
"Come on mate! The suspense is killing me!" said Miki as Courtney made hand gestures for him to continue  
"I have told your names to the Ent moot and we have agreed – you are not Orcs." Said the tree with a long sigh  
"Well, that's good news." Said Pippin optimistically as he put out his pipe  
"That took a hell of a long time if you just decided that!" said Courtney as she pointed her finger at the Ent  
"And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about HIM?" added Merry looking impatient  
"Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc and Miss Courtney." Said Treebeard waving a hand to shush them  
"Hasty? Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own." Pressed Merry pointing in the general direction of their friends  
"War, yes… It affects us all. But you must understand, young hobbit. It takes a loong time to say anything in ooold… Entish. And we never a looong… time to say." Said the tree ignoring Merry, Pippin, Courtney and Miki's eye rolls as he walked away to rejoin the gathering

* * *

Xana and Nix had worked as a team for hours killing and lobbing off the heads of countless orcs. Legolas and Gimli had asked each other they had killed then turned to ask the girls and Boromir who had joined them  
"I'm on about 15" said Boromir as he cut another down  
"31!" yelled Xana as she heard Aragorn yell  
"**Causeway**!" as he directed the elves to the orcs trying to break the door  
"NIX! WALL NOW!" she yelled as she ran back up to the wall which Aragorn and some of the elves had cleared  
"Is it that time already?" asked Nix as she raced to the wall  
"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!" yelled Aragorn as Legolas tried to take down the orc  
"DIE DICKHEAD! DIE!" yelled Xana as she unleashed her arrows onto the orc, but he did not stop running and he blew up the wall. Xana who had not realised where she was standing, was pulled out of the way by Legolas as it exploded  
"**Be careful Xana**!" he said as he picked up two shields and handed one to her and they skated down the stairs together, releasing arrows as they went, killing more orcs as they went, and Legolas catching Xana as she came towards him as well as slipping off the shield and killing an orc  
"Thanks 'Las!" she yelled as she ran back and stole a few arrows from Orophin  
"**Thanks Orophin**!" as she ran back to the main elven force to regroup

* * *

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." Said Treebeard as he looked at the hobbits  
"How can that be your decision?!" said Merry who sounded peeved  
"This is not our war." Replied the tree  
"So?! Afghanistan isn't Australia's war or America's, but they're still in it!" Said Courtney as she stood forward to help Merry in his case  
"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?! You must help, please! You must do something!" yelled Merry at the Ents who looked slightly taken aback at the volume of which Merry spoke at  
"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Said Treebeard as he walked away leaving the hobbits to their own devices like getting ready to leave  
"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home." Said Pippin as he handed Merry his jacket and gave Courtney hers  
"The fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin." Said Merry as he thought about it, "Where will you and Miki go, Courtney?" he said as he walked over to them  
"Well, I was thinking that since Boromir had a brother that I could pull a few strings and become a citizen of Gondor..." thought Miki as she looked towards the rising sun  
"Awwww, Miki, I'd miss you! We'd never see each other again! Come with me to the Shire, pleeeease?" begged Courtney as she gave Miki the now irresistible puppy-dog eyes (only because she was a hobbit)  
"I'll see, Courtney, I'll see. I'd be the only tall person there." Said Miki as she started to tear up at the prospect of never seeing her friends again  
"Mikeala, you could live with me and Courtney... if you wanted to" said Merry as he walked over to Courtney and put his arms around her shoulders  
"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" screamed Miki as she looked stunned at the sudden turn of events  
"When you were asleep, Courtney and I talked about where we were going to go after this all and she said that she'd like to live with me." Said Merry looking sheepish as he held his girlfriend's hand  
"Miki I assure you it was disgusting!" said Pippin as he made the puking symbol " then they couldn't keep their hands off each other!" said Pippin  
"Yuck! PDA!" yelled Miki as she walked away  
"Thanks Pip!" said Merry and Courtney as they walked to the opposite end of the clearing

* * *

The order to fall back to the keep was heard all over the Hornburg. Gimli was dragged kicking and screaming from the fray by Boromir and Legolas, who had thought that the girls had already fallen back to the keep, when in fact they had just appeared from behind a large set of rocks. The Uruk-hai had totally ignored them and went after the men and elves  
"Xa, are you sure it's this way?" asked Nix as she crept after her friend  
"Nix, do you want a number of how many times I've watched the movie?" hissed Xana as she strung her bow and notched an arrow  
"I'll keep guard" replied Nix not wanting to take this conversation further but wanting her friend to save her boyfriend  
"Right, orc has been sighted, aimed at and shot!" said Xana as she released her arrow and shot that orc down just as he got off the ladder while Nix ran up to Haldir to help him back to the keep. That's when she was stabbed with a blade and then it went black.

Legolas had searched the keep for his girlfriend when he saw Nix helping Haldir bandage his arm  
"**Nix where is she**?" he asked worriedly as he still scanned for a sight of her when he caught sight of Boromir protecting something from the orcs while Aragorn picked up a body and started running towards the keep while Boromir picked up a quiver very much like his own but with forest green fletched arrows  
"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Legolas as he watched his friends bring in the body up to the medical area set up "**Aragorn**,** what do you need and I WILL find it**!" said the distraught elf as he looked at his girlfriend  
"**Legolas**, **Lord Elrond said that he would be arriving today**. **Perhaps he can heal her**?" said Haldir walking over to comfort his friend  
"**Aragorn**, **please do something**!" sobbed Legolas as he held Xana's broken body  
"**'Las I'm doing everything I can**.** Orophin get me some Athelas will you**?" asked Aragorn as he looked gravely at Xana's wound.

Xana was drifting, drifting across the sea when she landed in a room that looked like a council chamber _Where am I?_ She thought as she got up and tried to remember what had happened  
"Child, you were severely wounded. That life could be over, you could stay here and start anew." Said a voice from behind her  
"If I stay here, Legolas will choose to fade. He is needed in the fellowship." Xana said decisively  
"What fellowship?" called another voice, a voice that embodied mischief and dark magic  
"The one I'm in! Let me go back!" yelled Xana as she touched her wound, she knew that it would be almost fatal, the blade had severed through a vain, staining her green travelling clothes  
"Xana, my child, don't go back. Your life there is full of pain, suffering and death. Sweetie, listen to me," pressed yet another voice which sounded like her mother's "all of your friends would die eventually" it finished as Xana turned around to see who owned it. The elf that was approaching her was obviously Sindar, blonde hair, grey eyes and a regal stance. The only difference between this elf and her mother was that her mother had brown hair  
"Do I know you?" asked Xana as she walked closer to the elf  
"Tell her Celebrain." Said the voice of mischief  
"Xanabell, my child, my youngest child. You know me with brown hair," started the elf as her appearance changed to that of her mother's  
"MUM!" yelled Xana as she hugged her mother  
"Child, you finally realised where you belong. I had only just told your father that you would be born just before I was attacked leaving my mother's home in Lorién. You were born in Valinor. The youngest child of Celebrain and her husband." Finished the elf as she showed Xana what had happened  
"Is that why you always pushed me to read all those Tolkien books relating to middle earth?" asked Xana confused  
"Yes, Xa, it was the only way that you could learn the history of our people. The elves. Your protectors will be happy to know that you have finally returned home."  
"Protectors?" asked Xana confused at the phrasing her mother chose  
"In elvish the word **Dad** means protector. And since its translation and personification in English is of the main bread winner or a father." Celebrain explained  
"So the man I called **dad** all my life was actually a protector?" asked Xana  
"Yes, Erestor was always loyal to your father and the family. He taught your three full blooded siblings and Aragorn how to read and write..." said Celebrain as she led Xana to a peaceful spot in the garden  
"Siblings? What about Finn?" asked Xana looking worriedly at her mother,  
"Why, the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen- your sister and Aragorn who your father adopted. Finn was another protector. In this world he was known as Glorfindel- the Twice-born." Said her mother as she saw what had happened to her child  
"So why did I have to come back?" asked Xana as she motioned to her surrounds  
"When Haldir and Legolas reached the tree at the same time, they both were thinking about a large amount of dealings. Legolas was being pressured by his father to marry and Haldir was watching his brothers' fall in love. The Valinor recognised this and found you and Nix, who by the way doesn't have any elven heritage, you being the next closest in age and threw them and the rest of the fellowship into our world. Xana, you must know this, you know very well how the movies and books go, but Tolkien and Jackson both forgot the female heroes. Nix the quick handed, Courtney the Courageous, Crystal the fighter, Mikeala the mother of modern medicine and most importantly, you. Xanabell the legendary. That is if you choose to return, of course. Most of the others here think that you must stay. The Valinor believe that by being here you have interfered with fate and how this quest should happen. I however believe that you have made things better, added humour into a quest that was always doomed to fail. You have saved people that should have died before their time, and that's why Xana I'm helping you go back. Your father or a healer should be arriving soon. They can heal your body, but you need to find it within yourself to go back. I believe that you can. If not for me, for Legolas. He was always a kind little elfling, but he was always out spoken and pushed aside. You've given him something to live for. Go now before the Valinor find out what you're about to do. Go!" urged Celebrain as she pushed her child into the pond where they were sitting. Then for the second time that day, everything went black for Xana. _Yep, they hate me_

* * *

"Make way! Make way for the Elves of Rivendell!" yelled a guard as two elves appeared walking straight for Xana, who was ready to keep on living.  
"**Dan**,** why did father send us again**?" asked a perplexed Elrohir looking at his brother, it had been five days since they first started defending the people of Rohan  
"**Ro**, **father sent us because he wanted us to help **Estel** Valar knows what he has got himself into**. **Orophin**, **Rumil**!** Where is our brother**?" called Elladan as he kept walking  
"My lords, he is this way they have fallen back into the keep, I must admit you have made excellent time from Rivendell, Xana is in a bad way. We fear the worst. Legolas is well, I don't know how to describe it, Phinn?"  
"**Ready to fade**" replied Orophin as he led them to where Xana's body was  
"She looks like us, Elrohir. This is the elleth dad was talking about. Our sibling that we never knew. Let's get to work!" said Elladan as he started to repair the vain as his father had showed him centuries ago


	30. Irritional logic

Chapter 30-Irritional logic  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
There's a poll on my profile- all of you know how to vote. Do it. There's no age limit, its open to anyone.

Miki and the hobbits were back on Treebeard's shoulders after the Entmoot looking annoyed at the result  
"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Said the tree as they walked  
"This is retarded, I want to avenge Boromir!" said Miki as they walked but the tree ignored her  
"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!" yelled Pippin as he formulated a plan to get the Ent to see what Saruman had done to the southern part of the forest  
"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." Exclaimed the tree  
"Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." Explained Pippin as he looked to the others for support  
"Pip, that's irrational logic!" hissed Courtney, who felt like Spock from Star Trek, as she considered the idea  
"I agree with Courtney, Pippin, why?" said Miki as she glared at the hobbit  
"Mmmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill." Said Treebeard as he turned around and headed for Isengard  
"Are you mad? We'll be caught!" hissed Merry  
"No we won't. Not this time." Said Pippin with a renewed sense of optimism in him

* * *

The Rangers and their prisoners arrived to see the great city of Osgiliath burning under the attacks of the Mordor orcs, astonishing the rangers  
"The Ring will not save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy. Please, let me go." Begged Frodo as he started to tear up  
"It's like Medusa's head." Hissed Courtney in Sam's ear as she held Frodo's hand to keep him walking  
"Hurry." Said Faramir after a moment's hesitation  
"We've almost broken him Sam. Hang on Frodo, we'll be free of that thing soon." She said as she walked  
"Crystal, the blue in your hair is almost gone. You look different without it." Said Frodo looking at his girlfriend's beauty  
"Meah, it was only for fun anyway. Before you arrived, Xana dyed her hair red. Her mother almost killed her. It was sooo funny!" said Crystal as she walked away  
"Faramir, you must let me go!" urged Frodo once more before they were pushed forward again

* * *

Miki, Courtney, Merry and Pippin had just reached the end of the forest where they could see Isengard emptied and smoking  
"And a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they – Oh! Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn." Exclaimed the tree as he saw what the wizard had done  
"The downfall of industry... why didn't you all powerful Ents stop this before it spread?" asked Courtney as she gestured to the landscape  
"We didn't know about this!" said Treebeard as he looked around sorrowfully  
"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Said Pippin  
"For what it's worth I am too. This is what a vast majority of my world looks like. We have no Ents or elves to care for the trees." Added Miki as she remembered a geography lesson where they had to watch a DVD about the 'dark side' of industry  
"They had voices of their own. Saruman! A wizard should know better! Mikeala, promise me that you will be a better wizard than Saruman. For there is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men for this treachery! My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone!" roared the tree as the forest started to move and many Ents appeared and started to march toward the smoking Isengard  
"Yes!" exclaimed Treebeard's passengers as they fist pumped the air.

* * *

"Mr Frodo!" yelled Sam as he saw Frodo looking panic stricken  
"Fro?" asked Crystal as she waved her hand in front of Frodo's face but he ignored it  
"It's calling to him, Sam and Crystal. His eye is almost on me." Said Frodo as he looked toward the mountain range of Mordor  
"Well, Frodo, if it looks like he will see you then I'll jump in front of you and give him the bird or flash him. I don't care. But he will not see you!" assured Crystal with the same determination she had shown following him, away from the others in a land she didn't know about  
"Hold on, Mr. Frodo… You'll be alright..." Sam started but Frodo tuned out and looked to the sky  
"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!" yelled Crystal as she saw the Nazgûl appear to which she fulfilled her promise to Frodo and gave it the bird and made a few silly faces at it while yelling "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"  
" I can't take this anymore. He has to know what happened." Said Sam as he broke away from the rangers leading them "Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother is most likely dead? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" yelled Sam before he was pushed back into line. Yells were heard telling them to take cover which they were forced to do  
"Mr Frodo?" asked Sam as he saw Frodo's eyes start to roll back as he looked at Faramir  
"They're here. They've come." Said Frodo in a faraway voice  
"That there is one best movie quotes of all time right there folks!" yelled Crystal  
"Stay here. Keep out of sight." Said Faramir as he thrust the hobbits into a corner and went to help his men defend the city.


	31. Riding for Rohan

Chapter 31-Riding for Rohan  
Disclaimer: still own nothing  
Right this is where Xana lives or dies. Her fate is in my hands! I feel so powerful! I had do these weird things called *Shudders* Half Yearly Exams *Shudders again* my first exam was on Thursday and my last was on the following Thursday. On Friday however I had nothing! That Friday is the second best of the year because its founder's day and we did absolutely nothing but be stupid with our friends. Also my eyes sort of decided that they needed glasses... I get my frames on Wednesday.  
Any way, back to the story.  
}{anabell

"We have done all that we can Estel. I fear that the rest is up to her." Said Elladan as he rolled down his sleeves and looked at his brother and Legolas who hadn't left Xana's side  
"Thank you 'Dan, I'm sure there is nothing else y...Xana!" yelled Aragorn as he saw his friend stir  
"Xana!" yelled Nix as she left Haldir and his arm to Elrohir's healing skills as she raced over to her friend  
"Hey... how long have I been out?" asked Xana groggily  
"Four days. I thought we had almost lost you." Said Legolas as he hugged her making that she was truly back  
"Las, can't breathe!" gasped Xana  
"Sorry!" he said as he recoiled "I'll help Aragorn with barricading the door"  
"Xana, you seem to be someone of importance to Elrohir and myself. Tell us what you know." Said Elladan as he sat down next to her  
"Well, Sine is opposite over hypotenuse. Cos is adjacent over hypotenuse and Tan is opposite over adjacent. Do you really want me to continue to sprout random math rules or what?" said Xana laughing as she remembered that Erestor had made her stay up while he explained the rules of Trigonometry to her in year 9 while he should have been helping Glorfindel with his HSC subjects.  
"What you know about your family." Said the elf as he waited to find out who she was  
"Well, mum said that I was born in Valinor, what I have always called Earth. She said that my actual father and siblings are still in Middle-Earth and the only reason that I was born there was because that she was attacked leaving Lothlorien. Her name is Celebrain." Explained Xana trying to remember what her mother had told her  
"Then, my sibling, I welcome you home. Elrohir! Come and meet our youngest sibling!" called Elladan as he helped her up to make sure that his healing would hold  
"**Rumil and Orophin have said to greet you with Well Seen**. **Although I do not know what they mean by that**." Said Elrohir as he arrived  
"Before I learnt elvish I accidently mispronounced well met and it sort of stuck." Explained Xana  
"Erestor sailed with mother, I assume that he was a protector?" asked Elladan  
"Yes and he made me read all the books that he had that referenced the elves, but I never got to learn the language." Said Xana as she remembered him presenting her with a limited edition, signed copy of the Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings which looked like the Red Book of Westmarch.  
"What did you think of him?" asked Elrohir  
"Well, he could be a pain in the arse sometimes. Always making me wear dresses to formal functions. Making me the best in languages and history. You should have seen his face when I chose to do for an assessment the elves and I managed to prove it with his help. The school board tried to fail the task but we fought it. I swear he was a lawyer here or something to that extent. He was so good with words." Said Xana as she remembered how her friends often envied her that her father was going to make her do her best no matter what  
"Well, that sums up our opinion of him... Estel! Come meet your older sister!" yelled Elrohir  
"What? Another! Why do I always have to be the youngest?" said Aragorn as he walked over  
"Hey, bro!" said Xana  
"What! A full blooded or one of yours?" asked Aragorn as he walked over to grab the chair near them to add to the effort to barricade the door  
"Hey, Haldir! Pass me the kitchen sink I think that it's lonely!" yelled Nix as she thrust an old spear across the door  
"Only you would say that!" Haldir replied  
"Estel, she is one of our siblings. Mother sailed when Arwen was young, she hardly remembers her... so that would make you 421 years older than Aragorn..." calculated Elladan using his fingers to do the math  
"I've still been here longer!" said Aragorn as he pointed down to the earth on which they were standing  
"Meeh... I shoot better than you. Beat that!" said Xana as she stood up to look him in the eye  
"Aragorn! Stop the petty sibling argument and help out! Haldir can barely lift a chair! Boromir is virtually useless..." said Legolas as he pulled Aragorn away with him "and stop harassing my girlfriend!"  
"Obviously Haldir doesn't lift." Said Xana as she helped Nix find a sink to add to their barricade  
"What about mattresses?" asked Nix remembering the building of the barricade scene from Les Mis  
"Neh, grab that bench though!" said Xana as she stretched her back  
"Don't burst that vein! I don't know how much pressure you should put it under!" said Elrohir as he and his twin threw another chair on the door  
"But, Bro! I come from Dub Vegas!" said Xana  
"What?"  
"Don't worry" said Xana as she and Nix turned to see Aragorn plead with the king  
"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."  
"For death and glory." Said the king with a glint in his eyes  
"For Rohan. For your people." Said Aragorn  
"The sun is rising." Stated Gimli as he looked up to the window  
"Thank you captain obvious!" yelled Nix  
"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" said the king as Gimli ran off to fulfil his wishes, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" cried the king as he motioned for the horses to be brought to the hall  
"Yes!" cried the two elleths  
"NO!"replied their boyfriends  
"DEFIENTLY NOT!"added Aragorn worried about Xana's wound  
"Estel, do shut up. We let you do heaps of stuff when you were injured, girls, YES!" replied the twins as they helped them up onto their respective horses  
"I outrank you Elladan," started Legolas  
"And since when did you ever go by your title, oh great and exulted one?" asked the twins together  
"Since now!"  
"Bitch please! We're her brothers!" yelled the twins as they mounted their own horses and rode towards the centre of the hall  
"FORTH EORLINGAS!" cried the king as they charged the Uruk-hai that had just burst through the door  
"CHARGE!" yelled Nix as Xana impersonated the charge of the Light brigade theme as they rode. They had managed to get the causeway before Aragorn was almost knocked off his horse but the twins managed to kill the orcs that had threatened him. Xana had almost emptied her quiver and Nix was cutting orcs down as if she had been doing it for centuries. The others were also cutting down any orcs that came within swords reach. Boromir was yelling that this was revenge for the hobbits and Miki while Haldir was busy protecting his brothers and himself from the orcs. He knew that Legolas would never let Nix get hurt.  
They had taken down a fair few orcs when Aragorn turned in his saddle and saw Gandalf atop of Shadowfax and Éomer giving their speeches to each other  
"Xana, Man from Snowy River" said Nix as the Rohirrim started their decent down the slope  
"Na, even the Snowy mountains horsemen wouldn't be that stupid to ride down a almost vertical slope" said Xana as she drew her sword and skewered a few orcs "hey want an orc-kebab?"  
"Only you would say something like that!" said Nix as she thought about her friend's near death experience and the fact that she must be better because of her joking  
"Or maybe I get it from my brothers!" retorted Xana pointing to her brothers  
"Watch your back Xana!" yelled Elladan as he killed an orc that was about to bring her down  
"Sorry, but I didn't learn how to wield a sword like you two or take classes on what is expected of an elf in battle." She replied  
"Rule one! Don't take your eye off the enemy. Rule two! Cut and chop to your heart's content!" said Elrohir as he rode over  
"AND Rule three! Don't talk when you could be fighting!" finished Legolas as he too finished off orcs  
"Prince of Smirkwood!" yelled Xana as she saw his face  
"Prince of What wood?" asked a confused Legolas  
Smirkwood!" Xana replied  
"Actually it's Mirkwood"  
"On my maths book it says Smirkwood because of your smirks!" yelled Xana  
"I don't care what the wood's called but I do know that Boromir and I are getting older while you immortals are discussing something!" yelled Aragorn as he greeted Gandalf

Sorry for the wait... my exams got in the way R&R


	32. Miki uses a fire spell

Chapter 32-Miki uses a fire spell  
Disclaimer: Still have to do these so therefore I still don't own it

"One lil, two lil, three lil orcies. Four lil, five lil, six lil orcies. Seven lil, eight lil, nine lil orcies. Ten little Orcies boys!" sang Courtney as she threw rocks with Merry and Pippin at the orcs that had rushed out to battle them  
"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" yelled an enraged Miki as she too threw rocks  
"YES!" cried Pippin as he killed an orc  
"A hit. A fine hit!" responded Treebeard as he swiped some orcs off their feet  
"Miki, how about some fire?" asked Courtney  
"Saruman will see it and counteract the spell" reasoned Mikeala  
"What about Greek fire?" asked the hobbits together  
"That hasn't been used in centuries, the crusaders lost the recipe for it anyway." Retorted Miki  
"But this isn't our time. Anyway it burns just about anything!" Courtney said  
"That's right. My aim however isn't soo accurate!" said Miki throwing a few rocks at the orcs  
"What if I told you I was about to die... would you use it then?" said Merry  
"Yes" replied Miki straight away  
"Then we're all gonna die!" screeched Merry like a cockatoo  
"Ouch." Said Pippin as he rubbed his ears  
"Geronimo!" yelled Miki as she let out a huge flame of Greek fire towards some orcs burning them instantly  
"Shit... Percy Jackson don't do that fire justice" said Courtney as she remembered the books Xana had made her read back home before she was allowed to watch the movies  
"That felt awesome! But I think I lost my eyebrows" said Miki trying to locate her eyebrows  
"God damn it all..." said Courtney as she saw some archer orcs with fire tipped arrows  
"Break the dam! Release the river!" yelled Treebeard as he turned to brace himself against the water  
"Hold on!" said Merry as he tightened his hold on both Courtney and Treebeard  
"That is the most powerful force in the world coming toward us like a tsunami!" said Miki as she remembered the boxing day tsunami  
"Hold on, little ones!" said the tree as the water came towards them


	33. Samwise the Brave, Crystal the Fighter

Chapter 33- Samwise the Brave, Crystal the fighter  
Disclaimer: *asks * can I just say see above?

When you're reading this can I suggest that you listen to Samwise the brave... or the final battle from the Les Mis soundtrack  
}{anabell

After Faramir left them they seemed to stay there for a while but soon Frodo wandered off  
"Come right back Frodo, it's not safe to wander off by yourself" called Crystal as she watched her boyfriend walk off  
"Miss Crystal, you know that the ring has taken" said Sam as they watched Frodo walk down the stairs  
"Then let's jump him!" said Crystal as she jumped up and ran after him. They watched as he stood on a bridge as a Nazgûl pulled up in front of him. Crystal remembered her promise to him earlier in the day. She jumped in between Frodo and the beast and started to lecture it on proper dental hygiene. When she felt that it had been lectured enough she motioned for Sam to help her crash tackle Frodo to get him out of the way. They rolled down the stairs and somehow Sam ended up in a death grip and Crystal with sting at her throat. Crystal now felt like Padmé from Star Wars episode III at the start of the Battle of the Heroes sequence  
"I love you Frodo..." she whimpered  
"Aaarrgghh!" yelled Frodo as he tightened his grip on Sam's throat and moved Sting in his hands so it was closer to Crystal's throat  
"It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?" cried Sam softly  
"And your girlfriend. Me, Crystal. Don't you remember your girlfriend?" added Crystal. Slowly the madness faded from his eyes as he recognised their faces. He loosened his grip and dropped Sting  
"I can't do this, Sam." Frodo said in despair as he slumped against the wall  
"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?" said Sam as he looked out across the ruined city, as if he could see the Hunters triumph against the Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep. He looked as if he and Crystal could hear Théoden's victory cry on the battle field. "But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something." He said as he turned slightly as if he could see the Ents at Isengard destroying the industry of Saruman  
"What are we holding on to, Sam?" asked Frodo as he pulled himself up to stand with his friends  
"Hope, love and a better future..." said Crystal as she held his hand to support him  
"There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." agreed Sam as he walked over to his friend. Faramir had heard this and was moved by the bravery of the hobbits  
"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." Said Faramir as he came down to Frodo's height and grasped his shoulder. The ranger that had yelled at Crystal earlier walked over to Faramir and said "You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."  
"Then it is forfeit" replied Faramir as he stood up "Release them."  
"I'm free!" yelled Crystal as she ran around the men  
"Are you sure that you don't want us to leave that one tied up?" asked Faramir as he raised an eyebrow at Crystal's behaviour. Frodo laughed at the action, it reminded him of Gilan from Ranger's Apprentice.  
"Nah, she'll be fine. She's usually much more crazy than this normally." He replied smiling as he held her hand to stop her from running around. Faramir led them through the city to the exit and gave them some rations and water for their journey

* * *

The Hobbits had been walking through the forests of Ithilien for some time now. Crystal had hummed many themes from her favourite movies and TV shows when Sam finally broke the silence  
"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales." He said dreamily  
"What?" asked Frodo with a hint of a smile in his voice  
"I wonder if people will ever say, 'let's hear about Frodo and the Ring.' And they'll say 'yes, that's one of my favourite stories.'" Continued Sam  
"Yeah dad, tell us about Frodo!" added Crystal "'Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad.'"  
"'Yes, my girl, the most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying alot.'" Said Sam playing along with the idea  
"Huh, you left out two of the chief characters – Samwise the Brave and Crystal the Fighter. I want to hear more about Sam and Crystal" said Frodo having his two cents worth "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam. Or Crystal"  
"Now Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious." Scolded Sam as he stopped to look around  
"I was to Fro" added Crystal as she walked up to her boyfriend  
"So was I." Said Frodo as he turned to walk away walking with Crystal's hand in his  
"Samwise the Brave" said Sam dreamily before he continued after the others  
"Didya really mean that?" asked Crystal  
"Of course! Honestly, you are the best fighter I have ever seen. You fight for what you think is right. And for a good cause... that's what I love about you." Said Frodo as he stopped to look her in the eye and kiss her forehead  
"What about you Frodo... how about Frodo the Trustworthy or Frodo of the Shire?" contemplated Crystal  
"Just Frodo Baggins for now Crystal... Sméagol!" called Frodo looking around for their guide  
"We're not gonna wait for you. Come on!" added Sam  
"Oh Sméagol! Where are you?" sang Crystal  
"Where's he gone? Hey Gollum, where are you?" said Sam as he followed the others  
"Sméagol?" called Frodo again  
"Come on, hobbits. Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way. Follow me." Said Sméagol/Gollum as he sulked through the forest,  
"Something about that guy gives me the creeps. Like he is going to land us in some serious shit someday..." mused Crystal as she followed Frodo  
YESSS! Finished the Two Towers! Stay tuned for The Return of the King. PS: there will be a sequel. R&R


	34. Fishy Looking Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 34- Fishy looking sleeping arrangements  
Disclaimer: as always own nothing

Finally up to The Return Of The King. *does another victory dance* poll on profile. Vote. And also R&R.

"We'll sleep here for the night!" called Frodo as he carried Crystal into the fish shaped cave and covered her up in her cloak and sat beside her  
"Yes mister Frodo. Well I don't think that I could walk another step, but Gollum could though." Sighed Sam as he too curled up and slept like a baby

* * *

After a while, Crystal woke up and looked at her surroundings. Once she saw Frodo asleep next to her she instantly felt if she still had her clothes on. She did and so did Frodo. After the moment of anxiety passed she pulled out the extra hair dye she had packed.

Xana's brother, 'Fin' was the last to go overseas only leaving earlier in the day. He was her favourite person other than her friends in Xana's house. When she had asked him if she could store some hair dye at their place he instantly agreed saying as long as Xana didn't use it to dye her hair again then it was fine with him. And possibly also because he knew that they would be spending time together over the holidays and Crystal was still on her L plates while Xana sometimes couldn't be bothered to change out of her pjs until 1:00 in the afternoon. Laughing at the memory she got up and walked to a nearby stream and redid her blue tips and fringe. Walking back to the cave she saw it was shaped like a gaping fish. "Cod much..." she mused softly as she saw Frodo walk out  
"Crystal! Where have you been?" asked Frodo as he hugged her  
"I redid the blue in my hair and then filled up the water bottles. Oh and I went to the loo." Replied Crystal as she recapped the chores she had done earlier "thanks for carrying me by the way... I know that I'm fairly heavy..." muttered Crystal  
"It was nothing, Crystal. Anyway I found that you were quite light." Said Frodo as he led her back to the cave  
"You know we could do anything you want at the moment..." started Frodo  
"But I think we should be fair to Sam... He has put up with a lot of shit these past couple of days" said Crystal looking Frodo sternly in the eye  
"Well then we can talk." Said Frodo as he sat on his cloak and motioned for her to do so as well. After a great deal of time talking, they just started making out. It was a fairly long kiss. Just before dawn they managed to control themselves. Crystal then went about teaching Frodo songs such as Someone like you, Since U Been Gone and Rolling in the Deep and some classics such as Heaven is a Place on Earth  
"It goes: Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.

When the night falls down. I wait for you and you come around. And the world's alive with the sound Of kids on the street outside. When you walk into the room, You pull me close and we start to move. And we're spinning with the stars above And you lift me up in a wave of love.

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.

When I feel alone I reach for you And you bring me home When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice And it carries me

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.

In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living. Baby, I was afraid before But I'm not afraid anymore.

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth." Sang Crystal with the same gusto the original song had  
"That was gorgeous" said Frodo astounded that his girlfriend could not only sing hardcore songs but nice ballads as well  
"There's a song from a movie I think you will know. If your uncle, Bilbo has told you anything about his adventures with the dwarves. From memory it goes something like this: Blunt the knives and bend the forks! Smash the bottles and burn the corks! Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates.  
Cut the cloth and trail the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound them up with a thumping pole; And when you've finished, if they are whole, Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" laughed Crystal as she saw Frodo's face at the song and the memory of the scene in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey  
"Yes Bilbo has told me about that song. I never thought that someone not from around here would know it though" said Frodo as he started to fiddle with the ring  
"Well it came from a movie and Xana went around the entire school singing it when she had something to eat that required knives and forks" said Crystal as she swatted Frodo's hand away from the Ring.

When Sam woke up later he saw Crystal curled up at Frodo's side sleeping and Frodo's arm protectively around her as he played with the Ring then just as he was about to comment on the cute scene when Gollum climbed down and yelled "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies! We must go, yess. We must go at once." As he walked over to shake Crystal awake but caught the look in Frodo's eye that could be translated roughly as you come anywhere near my girl and I will fucking kill you and have Sam cook you with potatoes  
"Haven't you had any sleep, Mr. Frodo? I've gone an' had too much. Must be getting late." Said Sam as he stretched and Frodo gently kissed Crystal's neck and shook her awake  
"No. It isn't. It isn't mid-day yet. The days are growing darker." He said  
"Come on! Must go, no time!" screeched the creature  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY EARS DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" yelled Crystal as she found something to throw at Gollum, who easily missed it  
"Not before Mr. Frodo's had something to eat." Added Sam as he gave them some of the bread which Crystal turned down  
"No time to lose, silly!"  
"Nah, Sam, I'll be right" said Crystal as she shook her head at the thought of breakfast  
"Miss Crystal, the Blue's back in your hair!" exclaimed Sam at the sight  
"Yeah, I got up some time last night and redid it. I was bored and had time. I also filled up the water bottles." Said Crystal as she motioned to the containers near the mouth of the cave  
"Here" said Sam handing Frodo the piece he had originally torn off for Crystal  
"What about you?" asked Frodo as he took a small bite  
"Oh no, I'm not hungry. Leastwise not for lembas bread." Said the hobbit as he patted his stomach  
"SHIT!" cursed Crystal as she realised what day it was  
"What?" asked both males at the same time as they say her taking an old shirt and her sword and ran out the back of the cave. When she returned a few minutes later the shirt was nowhere to be seen  
"The Ithilien rangers took my girl stuff. I've had to improvise..." said Crystal as she blushed  
"It's gonna okay..." said Frodo as he walked over to her and handed her the last of his lembas  
"Thanks" she said as she kissed his cheek  
"Sam." Said Frodo as he returned to the fact that his usually hungry friend wasn't eating  
"All right, we don't have that much left. We have to be careful, or we're goin' to run out. You go ahead and eat that, Mr. Frodo. I've rationed it. There should be enough." Explained the gardener  
"For what?" asked the confused couple  
"The journey home." Stated the hobbit as he did up his backpack  
"Come, hobbitses! Very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry!" yelled Gollum as he ran off forcing the hobbits to catch up with him  
"Does the creature not understand the meaning of walking?" complained Crystal as she stopped to catch her breath and figure out how she was going to survive an argument with Frodo for the next period of days. Without chocolate, which she had stupidly put in Mikeala's bag that by now would have been melted or eaten by the fellowship.


	35. We arrive at Iesngard

Chapter 35- We arrive at Isengard and have a happy reunion  
Disclaimer: the same as always

Miki, Merry, Pippin and Courtney were all sitting on the ruined guard's house when Xana, Legolas, Nix, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf and Théoden arrived and saw the destruction the Ents had caused.  
"BOROMIR!" yelled Miki as she flung herself down from the ruins and ran to Boromir  
"Yes I am still alive. Your friends saved me." Said Boromir as he pulled her up onto Withell's back, where they started to make out passionately  
"Yuck! Yes Miki, The great Nix and I managed to resurrect your boyfriend. And hello to you too!" sulked Xana  
"It's okay Xana, you have me..." said Legolas as he rubbed her back  
"OMFG! Is that Beauty?" said Courtney as she jumped down to greet her friends  
"Yep, the Rohirrim found her saddled so they took her with them. She's now about 14.5 hands high now (one hand = four inches)" said Xana as she rubbed Beauty's mane, who looked at Courtney as if to say_ I knew someone that looked like that but she was taller and didn't have hairy feet or pointy ears_.  
"Yes Beauty. That's Courtney remember her?" said Xana as she helped Courtney up onto the horses back  
"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" cried Merry as he stood up to greet his friends  
"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" yelled Gimli from behind Legolas who coughed to avoid laughing at Xana's poor attempt to help Courtney into the saddle and Gimli's rant  
"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Said Pippin who raised his pipe and a piece of pork  
"Salted pork? Asked the dwarf who licked his lips at the prospect of pork  
"Only a dwarf would want that stuff. At home, at a special time called Christmas, we used to cook pork, and I always called the crackling for lunch. It was the best!" said Xana remembering how she and Glorfindel used to fight over the crackling before lunch until Erestor stepped in and made them do a scissors-paper-rock over it. She usually won the game but would share a bit with her brother  
"Hobbits" agreed Gandalf  
"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Said Merry pointing towards the Ents who were throwing huge boulders at the tower as he mounted up with Nix  
"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower." Said the wizened tree as he motioned towards the tower  
"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard." Huffed Gimli thinking about the salted pork  
"Do you want me to shoot him down?" asked Xana as she pulled out an arrow and her bow  
"Nah, I've already signed his eyebrows off." Said Miki who had finally stopped kissing Boromir and was able to talk  
"WHAT? HOW?!" exclaimed those of the fellowship who hadn't been with her  
"Simple, I learnt how to do spells!" she laughed almost falling off Withell's rump  
"You're a wizard Miki!" yelled Nix as she struggled to keep Nessa-pia still while she watched the others debate on what was the best way to keep Saruman out of trouble  
"I reckon we starve him out... that way we don't get his blood on our hands and he died a semi-natural death" said Xana stroking her imaginary beard while Aragorn just shook his head at his siblings' idea  
"No, he has no power anymore." Replied Gandalf disagreeing with the idea and told Treebeard to keep him fed and watered and that they would be back later to deal with him  
"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Agreed the tree as he looked around to see Pippin jumping off from behind Aragorn and walked over to a spot in the muddy water and picked up something  
"Pippin!" yelled Aragorn  
"Not the smartest thing to do, Pip. At home when it floods, we get told to stay away from the water because there might be snakes, dead cattle or sheep and submerged objects" said Nix as she moved Nessa-pia over to the hobbit, who had picked up Saruman's Palantir  
"Bless my bark!" exclaimed the Ent as he looked down for a closer look  
"Shit!" said Xana as she and her friends shield their faces to stop Sauron getting a look at them  
"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" said Gandalf as he arranged his cloaks and held out his hand to get the Palantir to stop it from seeing the fellowship

* * *

When they arrived back to the Golden Hall, the fellowship and the girls were led to the room where they would be sleeping in for the remainder of their time in Rohan. The men simply changed their tops- Gandalf had shooed the girls out as Aragorn had found a hole in his pants and needed to stitch it back together, they were the only set of pants he had as he left his change of clothes back at Amon Hen  
"Fine. We'll go find Éowyn and have some chick time." Said Courtney as they walked around to Éowyn's quarters  
"Éowyn... can we come in? It's only us girls... we don't have anything to wear tonight. And the boy's ditched us 'cause they're getting changed?" asked Nix as she knocked on the door  
"Of course... come on in," said Éowyn as she opened the door to let them in "well this could be a bit hard..." she said taking into account that Courtney was a hobbit and Miki was half a head shorter than herself. Xana and Nix however, were the right height to be able to fit into her dresses  
"Sorry to spring this on you Éowyn" said Xana as she walked over to thank her  
"It's nothing," she started as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out an old chest and opened it while motioned for the girls to come over, "Courtney, these are some dresses from my child hood. I really don't need them know." She said as she held up a white and gold dress and handed it to the hobbit and led her to the bathroom to get changed while she put the chest away "Will she need shoes?" she asked  
"No, Hobbits don't need to wear shoes, their soles in their feet are tougher than ours." Said Nix as she found a seat  
"Right, now lady Mikeala..." said Éowyn as she walked over to the girl and handed her a blue dress and motioned for her to put it on with a set of green shoes to go with it  
"Thank you, Éowyn." She said just as Courtney came out of the bathroom and gave them a twirl in her dress. Éowyn walked over with a pin for her hair and pinned it back for her. Then she gave Nix a simple silvery coloured dress, a pin and a pair of shoes when Miki came back, Miki had done her hair in a similar way to what she had for the formal, including the curly bits framing her face. When Nix returned she had her hair pulled back in a take on the warrior style she had in at Helm's Deep. Xana received a forest green dress with shoes to match and a cylindrical pin for her hair.  
"Thanks Éowyn for everything" she said as she too went to the bathroom to change. When she returned she had braided her hair around the back of her skull meeting in the middle and going through the pin, which had innate carvings on it, and falling on the opposite side of her head and tied off at the bottom. With this done she indeed looked like the elven lady that she was  
"You look gorgeous!" said Éowyn as she walked over changed for the party herself now, "How did you braid you're hair like that?" she asked puzzled at her hairstyle  
"Well, I just braided it around the sides, then plaited it. Slid the pin through and had the opposite braid on opposite sides and finished plaiting it. Then I tied it off at the bottom of each plait, braid thingy" explained Xana  
"I must try that one time" said Éowyn as she walked towards the door which had just been knocked at, "Yes?" she called  
"Sis, it's time for the celebration... Hurry up will you!" called Éomer from the other side  
"Well, brother, we had just finished getting ready so yes I think we will grace the Hall with our presence. What do you think girls?" said the shield maiden  
"Allons-y!" yelled Xana as she walked out of the room getting confused looks all-round "It means let's go!" she explained with a pained sigh and continued to the main celebration

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" called Théoden as he rose from his throne and raised his goblet  
"Hail!" replied the people as they sipped their drinks, the girls however weren't allowed to have any of the alcohol by order of Legolas, Boromir, Haldir, the Twins, Aragorn and Gandalf. Courtney however managed to talk Merry into grabbing her a drink as he went to the table with Pippin to do their dance  
"What you got there?" asked Nix as she walked over to her friend who had just taken a sip of the drink  
"A drink, why Nix?" she asked confused at why the others didn't have any. Miki had managed to steal a sip of Boromir's if she said that she wouldn't get drunk. Unfortunately, he regretted to tell her that it was a fairly potent drink and she ended getting drunk by the end of the night  
"Well, Xana and I have been placed under the order of our boyfriends and siblings and a very grumpy old wizard that we cannot have a drink tonight." She replied as she knelt down to Courtney's height  
"Well, go ask someone the date and then at least Xana will be able to drink" she countered  
"Haldir!" called Nix as she stalked over to her boyfriend who was having a drinking contest with Legolas and the twins  
"Yes?"  
"What's the date"  
"Um the 14th of October. Why?" he replied confused  
"Xana! You're a responsible adult now!" called Nix as she ran to her friend who was watching the hobbits dance like the scene from Titanic  
"Hugh?"  
"It's the 14th today... you can drink!" exclaimed Nix  
"Or I could give you my concession to drink" she replied as she sipped her water  
"You are a legend!" squealed Nix as she ran to get a drink before it ran out, "One of whatever's going" she said as she arrived at the bar  
"Of course lass" said the bar tender as he handed her a goblet of mead  
"Thanks" she said as she walked away to where Haldir was sitting with the other elves discussing politics  
"Hey Nix, what you got there?" asked Elladan using common tongue because they were in a common place  
"Mead. Xana gave me her concession to drink at this party" she said excitedly as she took a drink  
"Do not get drunk. I've had to clean up Aragorn after a party like this... he is the worst when he is drunk." Said Elrohir leaning forward so Aragorn who was walking past would hear  
"Got it. Hey has anyone seen Miki and Boromir?" she asked noticing that their friends weren't there  
"They went back to the room." Said Legolas who had just sat down after talking with Éomer about strengthening the relationship between Mirkwood and Rohan  
"Oh," she said and was about to say something when she heard a familiar tune from a violin start up "Xana, only you would play that piece..." she muttered as she recognised the Vivaldi A minor first movement play closely followed by the Uruk-hai from the movie and Gonna Fly Now  
"**Hey Nix**! **This is in tune**!** What should I play next**?" she asked  
"**We are Golden**!" suggested Nix  
"**You're singing**!" came the reply as she started up the well known tune. The night passed like this until the girls managed to play and sing every song Xana could play on a violin then they dragged the hobbits who were mildly drunk to their room  
"**Right, we do this in shifts. Xana you take first shift in empting the buckets then me and Ro will do the next shift. What I want to know is how Legolas didn't get drunk... he drank twice as much as the rest of us tonight**." Stated Elladan as he placed buckets near the drunkard's mouths and towels on the beds  
"**I think every second drink he had was water and he was also eating**.** That takes out the punch in the alcohol... anyway I think he doesn't want to end up like his father... and Aragorn wasn't drinking that much. It's the hobbits, Miki, Nix, Haldir, Gimli and Boromir we need to worry about. If we need to get Legolas to help us then we will**." Said Xana as she went to set up where she would sit to empty the buckets.


	36. Crystal finally loses it at Gollum

Chapter 36- Crystal finally loses it at Gollum  
Disclaimer: Still have to do this therefore my bid to buy the saga was knocked back. Sorry guys.

Crystal lay down to rest. They had just walked a very long way north towards Minas Mongal according to Frodo who had taken her pack earlier and supported her through the tougher parts of the day. When they finally reached a pool they called it quits. _This must be the bit where Gollum plots to kill us_ she thought as she shut her eyes

* * *

A few hours later Crystal awoke having overheard Gollum muttering about what he wanted to do with them she heard "but nasty, tricksy girl hobbitses knows. Yessss she alwayss knows that we are up to ssomething. We must gets rids of hers!" mumbled the creature. _Damn right I know what you're going to do ya little fucking shit in me arse!_ She thought and smiled to herself. Just then she and Sam had an unspoken agreement to stop this scheming and kill the shit  
"Gollum! Gollum! The Precious will be ours once the hobbitses are dead." He finished as he splashed the water on both sides of his face allowing Crystal and Sam to appear as if by magic  
"You treacherous little thief!" yelled Sam as he hit the creature  
"Scummy Fuckwit!" added Crystal as she too added a few punches  
"Argh! No! Master!"Screeched the creature as he ran behind Frodo  
"No, Sam, Crystal! Leave him alone!" yelled Frodo standing between his friends and guide  
"I heard it from his own mouth; he means to murder us!" yelled Sam  
"Starting with me!" added Crystal  
"Never! Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly! He's a hobbit, fat hobbit who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies! And she's a horrible hobbit that also hates Sméagol and wants to get rids of him!" said Gollum  
"You miserable little maggot! I'll stave your head in!" yelled Sam as he moved to hit him again  
"Sam!" yelled Frodo only just managing to keep Sam away from Gollum  
"Called me a liar! You're a liar!" he yelled as he broke free again. At this point in time Crystal had slumped to the ground and started crying  
"Will you all just shut up?" she said between sobs  
"We scare him off, we're lost!" continued Frodo as he hadn't heard Crystal  
"I don't care! I can't do it, Mr. Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!" rebuked Sam  
"I'm not sending him away!" yelled Frodo as he walked away, Crystal just cried harder than before  
"Why don't you believe us? When have we ever told you lies? Why must you always side with him?!" yelled Crystal finally finding the strength to use her feet and words again. When she got angry she got angry"  
"You don't see it, do you? He's a villain." Added Sam  
"We can't do this by ourselves, Sam. Not without a guide. I need both of you on my side" said Frodo as he walked over to Crystal to try to calm her down which failed as she stalked away with her head held high and proving that she didn't have to rely on men to help her  
"I am on your side, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam softly as he started to cry  
"I know, Sam. I know. Trust me. Come, Sméagol ." said Frodo as he tried to catch up with Crystal and try again to calm her down


	37. The Original hi-cup Hangover

Chapter 37- the original Hangover  
Disclaimer: don't own anything

When Miki woke up she had the worst headache in history _I thhhink I gooot a hhangoover_ she thought which was also slightly slurred due to the amount of alcohol she had drank  
"Easy there lady Mikeala" said one elf who looked like Xana a bit but with darker coloured hair  
"Fiiinnnnee" she slurred as she tried to sit up but was pushed down by the elf  
"My name is Elladan. Xana, my sister, and I just switched shifts. To properly help you recover I must know how much alcohol you had last night." He said as he sat down next to her  
"Aboooutt twoooo goblleettss off whatevver Boromir *hic-cup*wasss havving" she said just as she threw up into the bucket next to her bed  
"And you've never had that amount of alcohol or of that concentration before?" he continued  
"No*Hic-cup*" she replied  
"Right, take this. I've got to go get the others inside" said the elf as he walked off to find Nix, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin.  
That's when Pippin and Merry woke up  
"What are you doing? Pippin! Pippin?" asked Merry urgently trying not to wake Courtney up in the process of sitting up. Sometime during the night they had combined beds and she had latched onto his arm. Somehow he managed to see what his friend was doing but this woke up Courtney  
"Didn't you know that if you're going to talk in the night you should use a lower tone. The female ear has evolved over time... Pippin! Are you mad?" she hissed at the boys  
"Um guys I am awake with a hangover" said Miki finally talking  
"Your fault." Said Courtney unsympathetically as she looked at her friend  
"I just want to look at it! Just one more time." Hissed Pippin now moving towards the Palantír and picking it up  
"Even with my hhhhaaannggovvveeerrr I wouldn't do that *hic-cup*" said Miki as she threw up again but it was lessened with what Elladan had given her  
"I just want to look at it! Just one more time." Hissed the hobbit as he looked into the stone and started having a fit. Miki looked around the room, which was slightly blurred, and saw Xana and her other brother squirm in their sleep. Finally Xana woke up and screamed  
"HE'S HERE!" she yelled while Elrohir managed to pull himself together and comfort his crying, scared sister. For Miki this was unheard of as Xana was usually the one who would be making people scared and crying. This screaming and yelling managed to wake up Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf as well as bringing the others who were outside in  
"Pippin. No! Pippin!" yelled Merry  
"Pippin! Help! Gandalf Help him! Someone help him!" yelled Courtney as she tried to untangle herself from her sheets  
Aragorn, Legolas, Nix, Rumil, Orophin and Haldir helping Elladan in who was acting like Xana. Aragorn managed to figure out what was making Pippin have the fit and he grabbed the Palantír which made him fall to his knees. Legolas rushed forward and caught him while Haldir helped Elladan over to his two younger siblings  
"Shhhh Xana it'll be okay." One of the twins cooed softly. Miki couldn't tell them apart at the moment. After a few moments in Aragorn's hands it rolled out and across the floor to be covered up by a sheet Gandalf threw at it to cover it  
"Pippin!" yelled Merry as he ran over to his friend to see if he was alright. Courtney had finally untangled herself and walked over to hug Xana who was shaking-either from the cold or form Sauron's presence  
"You'll be fine Xana" she said as she wrapped her hobbit sized arms around her friend's shoulders trying to comfort her  
"Thanks Courtney" she replied as she turned to see what was happening  
"Fool of a Took! Look at me." Hissed Gandalf taking into account that there were people in the room that were hung-over  
"Gandalf! Forgive me!" begged Pippin looking into the wizards eyes revealing how scared he was  
"Look at me. What did you see?" continued Gandalf trying to be the pillar to support the young hobbit  
"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." sobbed the hobbit  
"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" asked Boromir instantly remembering the tree in the courtyard outside the citadel  
"I saw, I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" blabbered the hobbit  
"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" urged Gandalf  
"He asked me my name; I didn't answer... He hurt me!" cried the hobbit  
"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" continued Gandalf  
"Nothing... I ttold him nothing." Stuttered the hobbit  
"That is a relief" said Aragorn who finally managed to stand up from his 'falling on the floor like a boss' episode  
"Is it only me, or did anyone else notice that only the elves with Sindar heritage and blood acted strangely then?" asked Nix as she handed Xana a coffee who had managed to calm down  
"**Yes I noticed that too**.** Rumil and Orophin and I didn't seem effected**.** Also I noticed that Elladan and Xanabell were the most effected by His presence**.** Maybe it has something of whatever Elladan inherited from Elrond**,** which would mean that Xana would also have inherited the same trait**." Noted Haldir in elven to stop the others from knowing what he was saying  
"Haldir, even if Xana inherited the same traits as Elladan, it doesn't explain why they both acted like they did. Legolas has Sindar heritage as well, he didn't act like that when I was out there with him. What confuses me even more is why Mikeala didn't feel it as well" said Aragorn who was pacing the room waiting for Gandalf who had taken Pippin out to clear his head from his recent fit. Haldir just looked back at Aragorn and face palmed  
"**Aragorn there WAS a reason why we were using elvish**!"  
"Miki probably didn't feel it because she's hung-over" stated Xana who had just taken a sip of the coffee  
"**I inherited foresight from father**. '**Ro got healing**. **So that means that Xana also got foresight**... **Sis**, **no matter how much you want to rig games so you win**. **Don**'**t dad ALWAYS finds out**" Elladan said whispering the last part in Xana's ear which made her laugh  
"Right everyone back to sleep. We must tell Théoden tomorrow about what happened tonight." Said Gandalf returning carrying an asleep Pippin in his arms  
"**You okay**, **Xana**?" asked Legolas as he took off his cloak and put it near the rest of his stuff  
"Still feeling a bit giddy but nothing that won't pass" she replied as she set down the now empty coffee mug and smiled at him  
"**So when were you two planning on telling us about this**?" asked Elrohir as he observed the exchange  
"Um never" said Xana as she pulled her blankets up and lay down to rest  
"You're both screwed if dad finds out" Elladan pointed out as he moved the prince's bed away from his sister's and tided Legolas' hand to Aragorn's  
"Hey! What gives!?" yelled the ranger as he rolled over to glare at his brother who just walked away  
"**Me, protecting my sister's virtue**.** Got a problem**?" he asked  
"**Yes**!'**Las and I aren't that serious yet**!" yelled Xana  
"Hangover!" shouted Miki as she pulled Boromir's cloak over her head in an attempt to soften the yelling that was going on  
"**And being tied to Legolas will cut the circulation to my hand**!" added Aragorn lifting up his arm which forced Legolas to do the same  
"**Brother**,** maybe it**'**s best if we leave him untied**. **His father is a king whereas ours is only a lord**." Said Elrohir, trying to talk some sense into his brother;  
"**Fine**. **But one peep and I tie both of you up to pillars on opposite sides of the room**!" said the elf as he pulled back his covers and slept

* * *

The next day the Xana and Nix were woken at the crack of dawn by their boyfriends and siblings for an extremely early morning run and a bit of training  
"Xana who in Eru's name taught you how to wield a sword?" huffed Elrohir as he looked at his sister's horrible technique  
"Ummm, Aragorn, Boromir and Haldir" said Xana as she remembered taking all three of them out during a practice  
"Who mostly"  
"Boromir. Nix needed more help than I did" said Xana as she adjusted her sword in her hands and tried to swing  
"No wonder you cannot wield a sword like us. **Elladan**, **the Gondorian taught Xana how to wield her sword**. **By the way**,** she is using an elven sword**. **Not a Gondorian one**." Yelled Elrohir as he helped his sister fix her stance and her technique. Then he and Elladan went about trying to fix Nix's as well only to be yelled at by Haldir telling them that he had taught her how to fight like one of the Galadhrim and unless their grandmother had revealed to them how to fight like the Galadhrim to get lost. At about 6:00 they were pulled inside by Gandalf who wanted them washed and fed before they met with Théoden to discuss what had happened last night. And he wanted everyone present to tell their parts of the story  
"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said looking at Aragorn who was being elbowed by his siblings from all sides  
"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" queried Théoden as he looked to nit-pick the plan  
"I will go." Said both Aragorn and Boromir at the same time  
"I can make the Gap of Rohan in a matter of three days!" said Boromir to prove his case  
"No!" said Gandalf as he hit the three children of Elrond that were present behind the head with his staff  
"They must be warned!" countered Aragorn  
"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Said Gandalf as he dragged Pippin out of the hall by the scruff of his collar.


	38. Repaying Debts and D-Day invasions

Chapter 38- Boromir isn't dead! & The Green Lantern of Minas Morgul  
Disclaimer: see the last 37 chapters  
This will be one of the only chapters that I will do without the bulk of the girls in it. Peregrin Took had to straighten out Denethor who had this retarded idea that Boromir had died. Also I combined the Minas Morgul part because there was only a short Gollum, Frodo, Sam and Crystal snippet in the script. R&R

}{anabell

"Make way!" yelled Gandalf as he and Pippin rode up the seven levels of Minas Tirith on Shadowfax until they reached the Citadel  
"It's the tree, Gandalf. Gandalf!" hissed Pippin as he trotted after the wizard trying to keep up  
"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne. Listen carefully; Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. And do not mention about Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either." Said Gandalf as he started to open the door to enter the citadel "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." He finished as he entered the tall, white tower  
"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel over your son's involvement in the Fellowship of The Ring." Said Gandalf bowing low to the steward and moving his staff over Pippin's back forcing him to bow as well  
"Perhaps you've come to explain this. Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead." Said Denethor holding up the broken horn of Gondor

_Flashback_

"Um, Boromir when you were fighting the Uruk-hai, um..." said Xana as she held the broken horn in her hands  
"They broke it straight down the centre" finished Nix as she sat down to strap his shoulder while they waited for Aragorn and Legolas to stop fighting over whether or not to go after Frodo, Crystal and Sam  
"I really don't care about that anymore! I only want to see Mikeala again!" yelled Boromir as he threw the horn from Xana's hands into the river startling Legolas and Aragorn, who were still in heated discussion about the future of the fellowship and whether to follow the others  
"Well, there goes your vuvuzela" said Xana as she watched it fall over the water fall  
"A what?" asked Boromir who looked up from his hands  
"A Vuvuzela" said Nix as she continued to strap the shoulder "it's a instrument of pure pain and torture. Especially at the World Cup of soccer. It just keeps going and going, very much like your horn did." She explained while Xana had fallen onto the ground sometime during the explanation and was laughing as she remembered the clip she and Nix had found on Youtube feturing the Vuvuzela and the fellowship  
"Grow up Xana. It wasn't funny after the 15th time you played it" huffed Nix as she remembered how often Xana watched the clip. That's when the argument finally stopped and they could continue on their quest.

_End Flashback_

"Boromir saved us, my kinsmen, his girlfriend and me. He defended us from many foes." Said Pippin walking forward  
"Pippin!" hissed Gandalf  
"I offer you my service such as it is. In payment of this debt." Added Pippin quickly falling onto his knee  
"Get up! My lord, there will be a time to celebrate Boromir's achievements, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you're charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You're not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Said Gandalf hitting Pippin on the back  
"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And, with your right, you seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now; I will not bow to this ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!" yelled Denethor as he stood up dropping the halves of the horn onto the floor  
"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King. Steward." Gandalf said decisively moving forward to challenge the Steward  
"The whole rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" hissed Denethor  
"Come" said Gandalf as they were led out of the hall and to their quarters  
"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?" asked Pippin as he examined the sword  
"You're in the service of the Steward now, you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel." Replied Gandalf from the balcony where he was smoking his pipe  
"It's so quiet." Stated the hobbit as he moved outside and lent up against the railing  
"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said philosophically  
"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo, Crystal and Sam?" asked the youngest hobbit looking up at Gandalf  
"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast... all will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone" observed the wizard  
"But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something. Gandalf?" asked Pippin starting to worry about his future  
"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who would lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill, the Witch-King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." Finished the wizard

* * *

"The Dead City. Very nasty place. Full of enemies." Said Gollum  
"What you mean Facebook. Nah mate that's relatively safe compared to here!" hissed Crystal under her breath  
"Quick! Quick! They will see! They will see! Come away! Come away! Look! We have found it, the way into Mordor. The Secret Stairs!"continued Gollum acting as if he hadn't heard her  
"No! Mr. Frodo!" hissed Sam as he saw his friend walking towards the city  
"Not that way! What's it doing?" asked Gollum while Crystal who hadn't quite forgiven him yet said  
"No! You IDIOT! VALAR (ancient Greek for idiot)! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING THAT WAY FOR? MORDOR IS THIS WAY!" said Crystal pointing towards the stairs while Gollum and Sam rushed out to pull him behind a rock just before the city emitted a huge green beacon from its own citadel  
"That's the Green Lantern of Middle Earth!" gasped Crystal remembering her comic book reading days  
"I can feel his blade." Said Frodo holding his chest where the blade stabbed him

* * *

"We come to it at last, the great battle of our time." Said Gandalf as he watched the light emerge from the hills of Mordor and as he comforted Pippin who was scared for his friends

* * *

"Hurry, hobbits! We climb! We must climb!" urged Gollum as he started climbing the stairs  
"Yes, Yes. Now can you shut up?" asked Crystal as she followed him up the stairs and hoped that her cloak hid her from the orcs marching towards Gondor below

* * *

"The board is set. The pieces are moving. Peregrin Took, my lad. There is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me." Said Gandalf as he moved back inside to tell Pippin his plan to get the Rohirrim to come to Gondor's aid.

At Osgiliath the orcs that had passed Crystal, Frodo, Sam and Gollum were now making their way towards Minas Tirith. Back at the stairs, Crystal that must have been the Middle Earth equivalent to D-Day as she climbed


	39. Lightin' them beacons and killing time

Chapter 39- Lightin' them beacons and killing time before the Ride of the Rohirrim  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Pippin had reached the top of the lookout point and reached to pull the lantern onto the beacon. Unfortunately there was a minor water spillage but not bad enough to cause the beacon to not light. After that was done he quickly climbed down the cliff face and returned to Gandalf who had run up to the walls and muttered "Amon Dîn" just before the guard near him called out  
"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" which caused a lot of fuss as the beacons hadn't been lit in decades. As Xana would've said 'it's like a tourist attraction or a film premiere. Good luck trying to find a parking spot' he missed her light hearted humour and personal antidotes about her home.

* * *

Xana and Nix were fighting each other in a round robin sword tournament which involved who ever wining this round to face off with Elrohir in the next and then finally Aragorn in the final. Xana was up by two points. One of which was questionable as Legolas, who was scoring was distracted for a second, had missed Nix trip while Xana had said that she had hit her, finally she got sick of parring Nix's attacks and went on a all out offensive in which she combined the martial arts skills that she knew and improvised on a few moves from star wars. Especially the move when Anakin has his lightsaber behind his head and uses the momentum to bring down whoever he was battling and win  
"I still say that that point shouldn't have been counted!" huffed an angry Nix as Xana helped her up in good humour  
"Come on now, you don't have to verse your two brothers and have them beat you now do you?" said Xana as she prepared to die in battle with Elrohir. When Haldir called start Xana let her sword hang loose from her hands and just gave her brother, who had started charging at her, the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster. That tactic caught him by surprise as that was what Aragorn used to do when he was young and stopped him in his tracks  
"Xanabell Hestia Lavender Glaurur (Golden Haired), this is a fighting tournament. No puppy-dog eyes or I tackle you and tickle you." Said the elf sternly as he walked back to his starting position and motioned for Haldir to restart the match. Xana just smiled and did the same thing  
"You asked for it!" yelled the elf as he planted his sword into the ground and tackled her to the ground where he started to tickle her  
"NOOOO! Stop! Please! Stop!" yelled Xana as she rolled over to try to stop the tickling from happening but Elladan stepped in and tickled her from her exposed side  
"Remember. Never leave yourself exposed to attack" he said as he pulled her into a bear hug  
"Legolas are you going to save her?" asked Haldir as he watched the siblings gang up on Xana  
"She was given fair warning, sooo. WHAT THE!?" he yelled as he saw a large flame engulf Xana and throw Elladan and Elrohir away from her  
"Sickness!"yelled Nix as she fist-pumped the air but then ran over to where Xana was standing only to find her friend playing with the fire that was in her hands. Not burning her at all  
"There is no way that is possible!" yelled Orophin in common tongue further surprising all his friends who had known him as an elf of few words in elvish  
"What just happened?" demanded Boromir, whose hair was somewhat messy, as he and Mikeala ran to find out what was happening  
"**No guess what they were doing then Nix!**" squeaked Xana as she shaped the fire into the shape of a phoenix and sent it towards where Courtney and Merry were lying on the grass which scared them out of their minds and rolling down the hill  
"It seems that our friend Xanabell knows how to control the element of fire" said Aragorn as he hovered his hand over her shoulder to make sure that it wouldn't burn him and after a moment clapped her there  
"**Thank you **Estel." She calmly and looked to her brothers who were trying to recreate what she had just done  
"Why must all of you continue to call me Hope!?" huffed Aragorn as he went off to sharpen his sword and grumble about his childhood name  
"Come now Estel we only use it in good humour" said one twin as he and the other ran after their foster brother  
"Was there something in the water where you lived?" asked Boromir confused as he looked at her. She looked like Elrond and the others in her family and the Noldor elves in general, except for the fact she had golden brown hair instead of Raven coloured hair like her brothers. Her eyes were as startling as her father's but looked silver in the late morning light  
"Nothing but one part hydrogen and two parts oxygen" she replied giving the chemical parts of water. Aragorn then came bounding past the small group up the stairs two at a time into the hall where Théoden was and heard the last part of the conversation  
"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim! Assemble the army at Dunharrow; as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war. Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." Stated Théoden as he walked out of the hall and towards the stables and gave Xana a queer look at the flames on her hands, which she quickly out and followed him to the stables and prepared Beauty for the ride  
_Where we going?_ The mare (Female horse) seemed to say as Xana lifted the saddle onto her back  
"**We're going to Dunharrow with the rest of the Rohirrim to then ride out to Gondor to defeat Sauron's orcs on the Fields of the Pelennor**." Xana replied calmly as if it were just another day at the office  
_Then what we doing?_ The horse continued  
"**You know perfectly how the rest goes**!" Xana snapped giving her a little pat on the rump to remind her that they were in mixed company  
"Xana you talk to that horse like it's a real person" said Rumil walking to his borrowed horse to saddle it  
"Well, I raised her from a young foal I found and she's just matured and been one of the best companions I've had" Xana explained  
"Yeah, like Will and Tug from Ranger's Apprentice" said Nix as she walked into Nessa-pia's stall to saddle her  
"Who?" asked the confused elf who was caught between the discussion  
"A series of books from my world" Xana explained briefly as she mounted to ride over to Legolas to tease him that she was already ready to go  
"'**Las**,** hurry up will I**'**m ready to go and you**'**re not**!" she said smugly as she grinned down at him  
"**Aragorn and the twins have been ready for almost an age**.** They were wondering what was keeping you**." He replied as he did up Arod's bridal and mounted him  
"**Boromir seems to be having trouble with Withell**. **Look**" she said as she watched Miki holding the horse outside while Boromir tried to mount his horse. Eventually one of the Rohirrim came over and held the horse on the other side to Mikeala and he finally managed to mount the horse. Miki had already saddled Ginger and easily mounted her, thanks to the lessons Xana's 'parents' insisted on her having and cantered over to join the rest of the riders leaving Boromir to follow her. At that they started the long ride towards Dunharrow and Minas Tirith.


	40. Why Crystal Hates Stairs

Chapter 40-Why Crystal Hates stairs  
Disclaimer: for the 40th time! I OWN NOTHING

"Urgh, I hate stairs" complained Crystal when she was in one of her happier moods as he flung herself onto the ledge face first  
"Why would that be Miss Crystal?" asked Sam as he too pulled himself up  
"One, ditch the Miss bit, two, I have a strong fear of heights, which Xana, the trekkie finds funny" started Crystal  
"Why is miss Xana a trekkie and why does she find you fear funny?" said a confused Sam as he raised an eyebrow  
"Well, Xana likes this series of movies and TV shows called Star Trek. She finds my fear funny as it reminds her how I'm the exact opposite of one of the captains, with who I share a last name and my middle name. I don't like sharing," she said looking in the general direction of Frodo and Gollum "Anyway the character is Captain Kathryn Janeway. On one of my birthday cards she wrote 'there is three ways to celebrate your birthday: the right way, the wrong way and the Janeway.' I found it funny but it also she was also hinting that I'm not the star ship captain who lives in the stars but a normal girl who hates heights" she finished smiling at Sam  
"Well, that's right mean of her!" Sam stated as he walked towards Gollum and Frodo  
"Well it was funny when she arrived at the themed party in a blue shirt with the symbol on it. She gave me a present then too. A red shirt she had bought on the internet in the style from Voyager." Laughed Crystal as she followed him  
"Careful, master! Very far to fall! Very dangerous on the stairs. Come, master! Come to Sméagol!" said Gollum as he held out a hand for Frodo to grab or to grab the ring with she didn't know  
"Mister Frodo! Get back, you! Don't touch him!" hissed Sam at the creature who moved his hand towards Frodo's  
"Why does he hates poor Sméagol? What has Sméagol ever done to him? Master, Master carries a heavy burden. Sméagol knows. Heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know. Let Sméagol look after Master." Said Gollum as he stalked closer to Frodo and whispered something in his ear which made him look at Sam and Crystal like they were going to take the ring from him

* * *

After they had climbed a few hundred more stairs, they called it quits. Well Crystal called it quits as she landed on the ledge and refused to get up. Frodo smiled and pulled her cloak up to her shoulders and gave her a good night kiss before he found his own spot  
"You're forgiven" she murmured  
"I'm what?" asked Frodo. This was the first time in about three days she had spoken to him  
"I said, you're forgiven" she said as she stood up to look him in the eye  
"I didn't know I'd done anything that warranted me doing anything to get into your bad books" Frodo said as he hugged her to his chest  
"A few days ago, when I lost it at you and hit Gollum a few times" she explained  
"We better get to sleep" Frodo said as he set his cloak up away from the others and rolled over to go to sleep  
"Well you are just the biggest ray of sunshine aren't you?" murmured Crystal softly as she lay down where was standing

* * *

A little while later she heard Sam yelling at Gollum  
"Where are you off to? Sneaking off are we?"  
"Sneaking? Sneaking? Fat hobbit is always so polite. Sméagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find and they say sneak. Sneak? Very nice friend. Oh yes, my preciousss, very nice, very..." rattled the creature as he played with his nails or where his nails should be  
"All right! All right! You just startled me, that's all. What are you doing?" said Sam  
"Sneaking" hissed the creature  
"You sarcastic little shit. What is this high, pisses me off and is as pale as a vampire?" asked Crystal standing up and moving towards Gollum  
"Yessss! Wes loves riddles!" sang the creature "Is it ummm. What is its?" asked the creature after a sometime thinking about the answer  
"YOU!" yelled Crystal as she pushed the creature  
"MEEE?!" exclaimed the creature pointing to himself before hiding behind Frodo who Sam had gotten up  
"CRYSTAL!" yelled Frodo defending the guide  
"WHAT?" she yelled back "oh why did I have to pack the chocolate in Miki's bag?" she said as she sank to the ground  
"It's okay. I know this is tough on you. Especially tough because you came from another realm" said Frodo as he held her close only to be disturbed by Sam and their provisions  
"It's gone! The elven bread!" he exclaimed  
"What? That's all we have left!" said Frodo suddenly concerned about their journey  
"He took it! He must have!" shouted Sam pointing at Gollum  
"Sméagol? No, no, no poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty elf's bread." Said the creature innocently  
"YOU LITTLE LIAR!" yelled Crystal "I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES! HIS LYING!"  
"You lying rat! What did you do with it!" agreed Sam  
"He doesn't eat it. He can't have taken it." Frodo said calculating the situation quickly  
"Doesn't mean that he can't touch the stuff!" yelled Crystal  
"Look, what's this?" said Gollum wiping crumbs of Sam and Crystal's jackets "Crumbs on his jacketsses. He took it. He took it! I've seen him. He is always stuffing his face when Master is not looking." Concluded the creature  
"And who made you senior detective? To quote Legolas 'Lembas bread. One bite is enough to fill a grown man's stomach'." Replied Crystal as she and Sam moved forward  
"That's a filthy lie! You stinking filth face!" Added Sam as they both jumped Gollum  
"Sam! Crystal! Stop it! No, Crystal, Sam!" yelled Frodo as he tried to keep the both of them off their guide  
"I'll kill him!" yelled Sam as he made a second attempt at getting the creature. Crystal had sunk to the ground and was a mess  
"Sam! No!" yelled Frodo as he moved to pull back his gardener  
"Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go so far. I was just so, so angry. Here. You just... just rest a bit. Especially you Crystal" said Sam as he sank to the ground near Crystal  
"I'm all right." Replied Frodo sharply  
"No, no you're not all right. You're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck. I could help a bit. I could carry it for a while share the load." Said Sam normally but Crystal knew that the last two sentences were resonating in Frodo's head  
"Get away!" screeched Frodo moving away from Sam  
"I don't want to keep it! I just want to help." Sam retorted  
"Why would he want that thing?" added Crystal torn between her boyfriend and her friend  
"See? See? He wants it for himself." Hissed Gollum as he slinked towards Frodo  
"Shut up you! Go away! Get out of here!" yelled Sam to which Crystal promptly picked up her sword and unsheathed it and held it like a throwing knife. It was essentially a big steak knife, just double sided and that she was a bit shorter. She had thrown knives at home as part of a juggling act she did with Courtney, who was the only insane enough one, to do it with her  
"No Sam. It's you. I'm sorry, Sam. And you too Crystal" said Frodo between tears making Crystal drop the sword  
"But, he's a liar! He's poisoned you against me!" protested Sam  
"You arsehole" said Crystal coolly giving him the evil eye which had an enhanced effect due to the blue in her black hair and her side fringe which hung over her left eye  
"Both of you can't help me anymore." Said Frodo as he walked away from them  
"You don't mean that." Said Sam  
"Go home." Said Frodo before he and Gollum climbed up the stairs  
"That thing and I have unfinished business..." Crystal said hooking her sword to her belt  
"We best be going. I'd like to make it to Ithilien and get some food so we can make it back to the Shire before the year ends" said Sam as he planned how long it would take to get back to the Shire  
"I'll only go with you to Rivendell, Sam. I'm not going to live in the same part of the world as some arsehole that chooses a creature he has only known for a few weeks over his girlfriend who loves him for who he is." Said Crystal as she climbed down the stairs "did I mention that I HATE stairs?"


	41. Boy Scouts not Rohirrim

Chapter 41-Boy Scouts of Rohirrim  
Disclaimer: 40 chapters ago I said this 'I own nothing' learn from it people. I'm not going to become J. R. R. Tolkien overnight. And my bid to buy the trilogy from New Line Cinema would've been very expensive. I only babysit one day a week for 45minutes! Don't earn much!

I think I said this a few chapters ago but I'm going to say it again. Poll on profile=vote please! R&R! And there will be a sequel. The plan is already formulating in my head. No that's just the voices in there *Shut up you guys I'm trying to write something here* ah there it is. Yep it's still there. Did anyone pick up on Xana's middle name 'Hestia' a few chapters back? If you didn't Hestia is a Greek goddess from antiquity. She was the child of Kronos and Rhea and the first female Olympian born. Hestia was the original fire goddess as well as the goddess of the hearth and home. She gave up her seat on the council to stop TWO civil wars amongst the gods and remained one of the virgin goddesses.  
}{anabell

When the party from Edoras arrived at Dunharrow, there were already tents pitched and men preparing for war. Courtney had fallen asleep some time ago and Xana who was in-charge of the hobbit thought that it was wise not to wake her and moved her over to Beauty and led Blaze to camp  
"Xana, when will Courtney wake up?" asked Miki who had fallen off Ginger hours ago and wanted to thump the hobbit around the head for spooking her horse. She had already hit Merry and had a good yell at him a few hours ago  
"When she's ready, Miki. Just like the two hundred other times you've asked me that question." Xana said blankly as she continued to trot Beauty behind her brothers who had made her ride there a misery. Between Elrohir telling horrible jokes and Elladan gracing them with some gas and stories about their pranks as well as them both being on the same brainwave and refusing to let Xana pass to socialise with Legolas. They had just moved their horses across so she couldn't go in between them. For the entire ride.  
"**Peace Xanabell, lady of Rivendell. That is not how a lady behaves!**" said one twin, at some point during the ride they had switched horses and to make it even more confusing for those behind them, their hair was done the same  
"**Yes Xanabell, father wouldn**'**t like you behaving like that. Especially since he sent his trusted advisor and our main prank target to guide you through you**r** life**." Added the other  
"**Aragorn are they always like this? I may have to find a way to keep them out of my room if they are**" said Xana looking over to their foster brother  
"**They**'**re just warming up. Don't bother finding a way to keep them out of your rooms they'll just find a way in. They always do.**" Said Aragorn as he slipped back from riding at the front of the column to help his sister out so that she didn't lash out and burn them with her fire.

When they finally arrived at where they would be staying Xana finally decided it was time to wake Courtney up and charged Merry with the challenge  
"It'll be difficult. There is a chance that you may not come back the same, but at least she will be awake. I do not want to un-tack her horse for her." Said Xana as she paced in front of the hobbit like a general in the army would at a briefing session  
"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" yelled the hobbit as he ran away to do her bidding. Xana turned around and went about moving the horses towards the hitching post  
"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Observed Legolas as he led Arod over  
"Na dah captain obvious!" exclaimed Nix as she held Haldir's horse while he undid the girth (what keeps the saddle on the horse's back-other than gravity) and the surcingles (the back up if the girth breaks) before doing the saddle on his own. He and Nix had agreed that if she did the bridles then he would do the saddles  
"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Said Éomer as he unsaddled his horse  
"Where does the road go. You know the one leading into the mountain?" asked Xana as she walked over with Beauty and Blaze and tied them up with no problem unlike Boromir who had tied his horse up and was helping Miki tie hers up while teaching her the bow line knot  
"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Said Legolas remembering his geography lessons as a young Ellon  
"Is there a king under there?" asked Nix innocently looking at Gimli as she said it  
"Well lassie..." he started  
"Woof" she replied smiling  
"Well lass, considering that this is part of a large mountain range and that there are mountains all around us. The fact that we didn't have to pass through Legolas' home and Dale. No there would not be a king under that mountain." Said Gimli looking huffed at her question  
"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Said Éomer as he walked away to pitch his tent  
"Boy scout..." said Xana just as Courtney arrive "oh, guys, look who decided to grace us with her presence." She added with a flourish as her friend wiped the sleep from her eyes  
"Shut the duck up, Xana. I'm not in the mood for your shit at the moment." She said as she lifted off the saddle and started to brush Blaze  
"Well, I'm sorry but you fell asleep on the road. Miki! She's up!" said Xana as she motioned for her friend to come over  
"Well look what Merry dragged in. Courtney why did you spook Ginger and make me fall off?" asked Miki getting down to her level  
"Because it was fun and YOLO!" Courtney explained looking her in the eye before giving Blaze a carrot she had brought from the store, after which Miki clipped her sharply behind the head  
"OUCH!" yelled the hobbit  
"Don't mess with a witch!" said Miki walked off with the others to find some food

* * *

Xana had managed to set up her tent with a few errors  
"Xana, that's supposed to be the front." Said Legolas as he walked past to set up his own  
"Well, there wasn't an instruction booklet and the poles weren't fibreglass. I think I went bloody well considering the others had their boyfriends set theirs up for them" said Xana as she jammed a stick against the tent trying to stabilise it which still collapsed  
"Let me help you.." he laughed as he walked forward and collected the poles while she pulled the canvas covering away from the site  
"You know I could just sleep under the stars... that's what we did in Rohan when we were chasing those Uruk-hai." She said as she passed him another pole  
"Well, it gets cold at night here. And I would feel safer if you were in a tent" he said as the canvas fell on his head, which Xana laughed at  
"Here you go" she said as she pulled the canvas off his head and handed him a pole. After all the poles were in the ground they pulled the canvas up together  
"There your tent is the best on site. I'll go get your cot to sleep on" said Legolas as he walked away. Xana walked over to where he would be sleeping and set up his tent for him  
"I love this photographic memory!" said Xana as she looked at her handy work which was an exact replica of her own tent  
"Xana, you managed to set up my tent?" said Legolas as he returned with both their cots and some blankets  
"Yep, and I think I did a good job" she said as she took her cot and blankets to set them up "oh I can make my bed, just so you know" she said as she disappeared into her tent to set up her blankets

* * *

Éowyn was helping Merry and Courtney prepare for battle in her own tent  
"There. True esquires of Rohan." She said as she placed a helmet on Courtney's head over her braided hair  
"Thank you my lady" said Courtney as she adjusted the helmet  
"I'm ready!" said Merry as he unsheathed his sword almost getting Éowyn in the process, who just laughed "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." He said as he felt his blade  
"The same goes with mine" said Courtney as she unsheathed her sword and looked at it  
"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on! To the smithy, go!" she said as she ushered them out of the tent  
"You should not encourage them." Said Éomer glumly as he ate his gloop  
"You should not doubt them." Éowyn retorted  
"I do not doubt their heart, just the reach of their arms." He said looking at his sister who brushed some of the gloop out of his moustache before walking off after the hobbits

* * *

It was some time past 11:00 when Xana was pulled from her tent to meet Théoden  
"There'd better be a good reason for pulling me out of bed at this hour" she grumbled as she pulled her Lorién cloak around her in an attempt to keep warm. The night had got cold just as Legolas had predicted  
"Théoden King did not say why he wished to see you, elf maiden" replied the soldier who was escorting her to the king's tent. When they arrived to the tent the soldier stayed outside and left Xana to walk in  
"King Théoden, with all due respect, couldn't this wait till morning. My brain doesn't function well after 10:30" said Xana as she stretched her back out from the position she was sleeping in  
"No, unfortunately, lady Xanabell, it could not. This person has travelled long and hard to see you before you go into battle. I take my leave." Said Théoden as he exited the tent  
"Right. I've never seen you before so I'm..." started Xana holding out her hand  
"But I've known you for 421 years." Said the stranger as he stood up, Xana knew that it was a he because of how deep his voice was. And as precaution she lit her hands  
"Who are you?" she hissed as she prepared to fire the fire  
"I'm your father. Xanabell Hestia Lavender Glaurur. I am Elrond" he continued as he removed his hood to indeed reveal her father  
"Ada (Dad)... I'm sorry" she said as she extinguished the flames and ran into her father's arms  
"It is alright. I possibly could have arrived earlier but I was held up. Your sister sends her best wishes. She really wants to meet you. Now from what Elladan and Elrohir said you are being courted by Legolas, you inherited foresight just like Elladan and you can also control fire. That may come in handy" he said holding her at arm's length "I could only see your past never your future or present when you were in Valinor. But the one thing I could always see was that your hair would be a golden brown a mixture of Sindar and Noldor elven blood." He said as the lantern flared to provide enough light to see her hair shine like it was in fact gold  
"Yes dad, I'm dating Legolas, I thought that you wouldn't have a problem because I was brought up in a human society where it is fairly normal to see teenagers dating each other. And we only think that I inherited foresight because when Pippin looked into the Palantír, Elladan and I cried out and had fits. We could be wrong. But that was our best bet on explaining it. I haven't seen any futures though." Said Xana as she redid her ponytail  
"I don't want you going into battle Xanabell, not this one or the next. I know you know what happens. I just want to keep you safe..." said Elrond as he walked over to her to look her in the eye  
"Dad, we've been careful. The others know what we can and can't tell the fellowship. Nix and I are the only ones who know the full story" said Xana looking up at her father with the same determination as his other children did  
"Also, I came here to give you this. Most elves have there to prove their elven heritage. It's what you would call a coat of arms. It is done in the style of my house in a shape that I thought you would like." He said as he put a little charm into her hand. A phoenix circled by vines and a tiny Mallorn tree beneath it  
"Its gorgeous father." She said as she went to tie it around her neck  
"Here let me help. It shows your heritage and that you are strong willed. It also shows that are a master of fire and my child. No one in their right minds would attack you know. They all know the wrath of Elrond." He said as he tied it around her neck "all the elves in Middle Earth have one of these somewhere on their person." He added before showing her his own  
"Thanks ada" she said as she smiled at the wizened elf lord  
"I would try to stop you from going to battle but it would be pointless. I know for a fact that the twins, Aragorn and Legolas would never let any harm come to you or the others. Until we meet again, Xanabell. Lady of Rivendell." He finished as he went back to where he was sitting and Théoden came in to talk with him. Xana went back to her tent and packed. Then she went to saddle Beauty where she found Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Mikeala and Nix already saddling their horses  
"Are we all going to follow Aragorn?" asked Xana as she fiddled with the necklace  
"As far as we figured. We decided to leave the hobbits. They would slow us down and because the next part will be hard on them." Explained Boromir as he mounted Withell with ease this time  
"I would risk my own life but not the lives of my hobbitish friends" said Nix "I only just managed to convince Haldir that I should go. He was about to go with me but I said that the Galadhrim needed him"  
"I'm a witch. You lot need me" said Miki simply as she mounted Ginger  
"I have been friends with Aragorn for 87 years. I have followed him on every adventure he has gone on if he wanted me to. I would not like for him to do this alone." Said Legolas as he ushered Gimli off to where Aragorn was just about to mount Brego  
"Just where do you think you're off to?" asked Gimli as he walked forward  
"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn said as he turned to see the Hunters and Miki move into the light  
"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves, men and women?" asked Legolas as he moved Arod closer to his friend  
"Might as well accept it. We're going with you, Laddie." Said Gimli as he climbed into the saddle behind Legolas. As they rode out from the encampment Courtney came out of the tent she was sharing with Éowyn and looked like she was crying as she saw her friends ride off into the mountain  
"I'm sorry Courtney, we didn't want to risk you. We know you hate dark places." Said Xana softly trying not to cry at the look on her friend's face  
"She will appreciate what we've just done for her." Reassured Nix as she moved into line behind Miki who was behind Boromir while Xana was in front of Legolas who brought up the rear

* * *

When they finally approached the door Gimli asked aloud "What kind of army would linger in such a place?"  
"One that is cursed." Said Legolas bluntly as Boromir explained in more detail  
"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor. To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."  
"Nice." Said Nix while Xana and Miki whistled lowly  
"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Added Gimli as he held onto his axe tighter than before  
"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Said Legolas reading the inscription over the door. Suddenly a cold breath of wind came out of the mountain's entrance spooking the horses which the hunters were forced to let go of  
"I thought it said: bloke on chariot shooting bow kills man under the eye. Bloke standing on platform doing the Macarena." Said Xana looking at the hieroglyphics  
"No that is not what they say obviously Xana. Legolas just gave the translation." Scolded Nix  
"I do not fear death!" hissed Aragorn as he walked into the entrance, to be followed by Boromir, Legolas, Mikeala, Nix who stayed close to Xana while she provided the main source of light until Aragorn found a torch further in  
"Well this is something unheard of! Three elves will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ahh, I'd never hear the end of it!" huffed the dwarf as he followed them  
"Okay guys... who was it?" asked Miki as she smelt foul air  
"Sorry" came the reply from somewhere near Xana, who had just lit Aragorn's torch

* * *

Théoden walked out of his tent giving Éomer instructions before mounting his horse. Just before he was about to canter off he saw Merry with Star waiting for someone to help him in with the main group  
"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." He said  
"All my friends have gone to battle! I will be ashamed to be left behind!" pleaded Merry  
"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Said Théoden as he turned to meet up with the group  
"I want to fight!" begged Merry  
"I will say no more." Said Théoden trying to protect the hobbit from the nastiness of war as he rejoined the main group.

Courtney was worried that she wouldn't be able to see Merry amongst the Rohirrim even behind Éowyn and her horse  
"I can't see him Éowyn!" hissed Courtney under her breath  
"But I can!" replied Éowyn as she speed the horse up to a canter and pulled out a hand to pick up the hobbit "Ride with us." She said  
"My lady. Who is the us?" he asked as he tried to see who was behind Éowyn  
"Me, Merry!" hissed Courtney as she poked his side before Éomer started to pull them together  
"Form up! Move out!" he yelled over the noise of horses galloping towards Gondor  
"Ride! Ride now for Gondor!" added the king before they all left Dunharrow and galloped towards Minas Tirith


	42. The Path of The Dead

Chapter 42-The path of the Dead  
Disclaimer: My status is still the same as last time

Aragorn and the hunters moved swiftly and silently through the mountain. Miki had lit a small light on top of her wizard staff and Xana had her hand lit while her left hand was holding her sword  
"Xana who gave you that pendent?" asked Legolas as he saw it glow when she lit her hand  
"Oh. Santa Claus did." She replied as she tried to keep up with Aragorn. The path twisted and had so many forks coming off it that she had to keep an eye on him at all times  
"Xanabell, he doesn't understand who Santa is." Miki said as she moved to catch up with Boromir  
"Ada gave it to me when he came. He also gave Aragorn Andúril" she said as she turned a sharp corner "thanks for the warning Aragorn!" she yelled  
"You're welcome!" came the reply further ahead  
"I've said this once before and I'll say it again. He is a madman!" sighed Nix as she ran through the caves. When they finally exited the passages they found themselves in a clearing that was surrounded by rock on all sides but with an abyss on one side  
"I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss... because those Latin scholars never had a word like this. Oh supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" sang Nix looking at the abyss while Xana looked at the platform and stared  
"Who enters my domain?" came a ghostly voice which put out Xana's hands, Miki's light and Aragorn's torch  
"One who will have your allegiance." Said Aragorn decisively gripping Andúril tighter than before  
"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." Answered the king of the dead as he materialised  
"You will suffer me!" said Aragorn but before he could do anything green ghostly army figures materialised and surrounded them while the king said  
"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die!" hissed the king as his army closed the circle around the hunters  
"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Said Aragorn as Legolas loosed an arrow through the king's head. If he was more zombish he would have hit him at point blank, but unfortunately he wasn't and the arrow just went through him. Xana tried to burn him with fire of every colour and intensity she could  
"Ha. I know of your type! Xanabell of Rivendell! Fire has no effect on us! None, but the King of Gondor may command me!" he yelled as he lashed out to attack Aragorn who met his blade with his own surprising the ghosts "That line was broken!" he exclaimed as Aragorn threw the ghost back into his army  
"It has been re-made. Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you? What say you?" asked Aragorn swinging Andúril around at the ghosts challenging them to attack him  
"Are you lot with us? Or shall we just get Ghostbusters?" asked Miki fiddling with her staff  
"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Said Boromir as he tried to support Miki who was never the supernatural fan that Xana, Nix and Courtney were  
"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you!" he yelled as the ghosts disappeared away from the hunters  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled Nix as she ran towards the exit with both arms in the air like the scene out of Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest  
"Nix, you are NOT Jack Sparrow!" yelled Xana as she ran after her friend  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" replied Nix from further down the corridor  
"Wait up you guys!" shouted Miki who was running full pelt to keep up with the elleths' long strides

* * *

Once they exited the mountain, they found the corsairs ships pulled up alongside a river with no one in site so the hunter's rushed down and pirated the ships and sailed towards Gondor  
"Nix, hoist the colours!" yelled Xana as she climbed up to the top of the sail and stood there like Jack from Curse of the Black Pearl  
"No!" came the reply to which Xana found a rope going back down to the deck of the boat. Unfortunately for her it stopped a few meters above the wood. In normal circumstances she would have jumped the distance but she didn't know if the wood was strong enough to take the extra pressure  
"Umm, help somebody?" she asked as she swayed with the rope's movement in the wind  
"Xana, what have you done?" asked Legolas as he steadied her feet and let her drop into his arms  
"I went exploring and the rope ended up being too short so I couldn't be like Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he set her down  
"Right, that was one of the movies that we watched when we were in your world?" he asked looking her in the eye  
"Yep!"She said as she fiddled with the necklace  
"A phoenix? The fiery bird of legend?" he asked as he looked at the crystal and mithril pendant  
"And a Mallron tree. She said pointing to the bottom of the charm  
"My **Guardian** is just a tree, an oak to be precise." He said holding out his own mithril charm which he quickly put back under his robes "Yours suits you. Stubborn, strong willed and reborn to this world" he said before putting hers back around her neck  
"You know this is the first necklace I love..." she said as she let her hair down  
"No, I thought that you liked the one you wore to your formal" he said looking at her  
"Nope, I never really like my necklaces and I usually wore mums. The only things I wore were this set of earrings and a signet ring in the shape of a double heart with a sapphire in it" she said as she showed Legolas her earrings still in her ears. They were a simple set of silver studs that worked perfectly with her eyes  
"And I love you" he said as he kissed her  
"love you too!" came the reply which she said as they broke the kiss on the deck and just stood content in each other's arms

Up on the bow of the ship, Miki had shown Boromir the million dollar scene from Titanic, which he proceeded to lift Miki up onto the anchor and some rope while she got the hint that she should put her arms out like Rose did  
"That make you happy?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of his face  
"Yes!" she squealed as the sun set on the river and everyone went under deck to sleep.


	43. Killing Shelob with a light

Chapter 43-Killing Shelob with a light  
Disclaimer: own nothing

Sam and Crystal climbed up the stairs faster than they had the first time and now with a new determination ablaze in their eyes. When they finally reached the top they saw Frodo being wrapped up in a cocoon by one hell of a huge spider, Shelob. While Sam drew sting Crystal raced over to where Frodo had dropped the phial and threw it under arm at Sam  
"Heads up, Sam!"  
"Thank you Crystal!" he yelled as he ran over to protect Frodo's unconscious body "Let him go, you filth! Let him go! You will not touch him again! Come on and finish it!" he yelled fiercely. How Mordor didn't know that there were people on the back door step Crystal still doesn't know  
"Oi, arachnid! Over here!" taunted Crystal giving Sam the chance to retrieve the Ring from Frodo's body.

After a fierce battle that ended with Crystal jumping from a high ledge onto the spider's back and stabbing it behind the head, as well as a fair few taunts and slashes from Sam, who had expected not to fight and therefore hadn't learnt other than a few basic slashes that Aragorn had taught him. Finally they managed to kill the spider with their light and good hearts  
"Mister Frodo! Oh, no! Frodo! Mister Frodo! Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up! You're not asleep... dead!" whined Sam as he opened the wrapping over Frodo's face and sobbed while Crystal closed his eyes and started to sing "Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow, Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm, Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning, they'll wash away." She only got half way through the song before Sam pulled her behind some rocks because he had heard some orcs talking and coming their way  
"Come on Crystal! We don't have time to waste!" he hissed  
"No! If he's dead then I want to die too!" she sobbed before Sam picked her up bridal style and carried her to cover before pulling his elven cloak over the two of them  
"What's this? Looks like ol' Shelob's been having a bit of fun." Said one as he started to kick Frodo  
"Killed another one, has She?"Asked another  
"No. This fellow ain't dead!" said the first loud enough to be heard by Sam and Crystal who had pulled herself together enough to stop crying and hear the conversation  
"Not dead?" whispered the two hobbits at the same time as they looked each other in the eye  
"She jabs them with her stinger, and he goes as limp as a fish! Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed! Fresh blood! Get him to the tower!" explained the orc who had kicked Frodo  
"Samwise you fool!" hissed Sam under his breath  
"Why do I have to be a dickhead! Why didn't I check his pulse?" whispered Crystal just starting to remember her first aid training  
"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours." Said the second orc as he picked up one end of Frodo's body  
"Then he'll wish he'd never been born!" yelled the other as he picked up the other end and walked back the way he had came  
when the hobbits were sure that they were out of hearing range Crystal asked "we following or not?" looking Sam in the eye  
"I won't leave mister Frodo to more torment and most likely death than he already has had!" said Sam as he walking after the orcs  
"I take it as a we're following them" said Crystal as she walked after them


	44. The only female warriors on the Field

Chapter 44- The only female warriors on Pelennor fields  
Disclaimer: own nothing

Minas Tirith was just over run with the orcs when the Rohirrim arrived with all horns blazing. Courtney had just tucked more of Éowyn's hair into her armour and was tightening the helmet strap before they galloped down the hill  
"Courage, Merry and Courtney. Courage for our friends." Hissed Éowyn as she leant forward and prepared to charge while Théoden gave the orders on their plan of attack  
"Éomer! Take your eored down the left side." He called  
"Yes, my lord." Replied his nephew  
"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness! Arise! Arise! Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day, ere the sun rises!" said Théoden as he cantered along the front line with his sword drawn and rattled it against the spear heads, luckily not cutting any of the heads off. When he came past the three on the one horse he didn't even stop to see who it was as they all looked like Rohirrim to him, especially since Courtney and Éowyn were holding a spear like the others around them were. Éowyn just ducked her head when he came past though as a precaution  
"Whatever happens, stay with me. I will look after you." She said to the hobbits who were starting to feel nervous about the battle  
"Ride now, ride now, ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" yelled the king  
"Death!" answered the Rohirrim  
"Death!" yelled the king again as they started to walk down the hill showing no fear whatsoever  
"Death!" answered the Rohirrim as they readied their weapons  
"Death!" echoed Merry, Courtney and Éowyn as the mounted warriors started to gallop to meet the orc army  
"Forth, Eorlingas!" yelled the king as they cantered  
"Death!"  
"Death! RIDE!" yelled the king as they took off  
"Drive them back to the river!" yelled Éomer off to the side somewhere  
"Make safe this city!" added Théoden from another side while he helped the Rohirrim drive away the orcs from Minas Tirith. Just as they were gaining the upper hand the Oliphants arrived in a line  
"SHIT THOSE THINGS ARE HUGE!" yelled Courtney as she looked around Merry's torso to see them  
"I agree!" yelled Merry back as he squeezed her hand which was wrapped firmly around his waist while the other was wrapped around Éowyn's middle  
"Reform the line! Reform the line! Sound the charge! Rohirrim! Charge!" yelled Théoden but it was too late as the Oliphants were charging at the army  
"Take the reins. Pull it left! Left!" instructed Éowyn as she drew her sword already having used her spear  
"Aim for the head!" yelled Éomer as he instructed the archers  
"Merry, Éowyn, I'm jumping off to find stuff that could help us. If these creatures are anything like the elephants we have in our world they will hate fire and pigs!" said Courtney as she jumped off the horse and ran towards the city with hope that she would find pigs and a source to create fire with. All around her the leaders of different parts of the Rohirrim were yelling orders to their men.

As she neared the docks she saw just what she wanted-pigs and a ready flame  
"Yes" she hissed as she fist pumped the air but then saw what was between her and her target "shit! Why do I always have to have something in my way?" she asked looking at the sky as if it was going to say something  
"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get out off your ships!" yelled the leader as three black boats arrived in the docks only to reveal Miki, Xana, Nix, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli!  
"Ha!" she yelled as she drew her own sword and ran at them taking out their knees and anything else she could reach  
"Courtney!" yelled Xana as she shot one in the knee  
"Hey, can you clear the docks for me? We sort of have a faulty war machine that the Greeks used against the Romans!" she called as she killed another  
"There are plenty for both of us! May the best dwarf win!" yelled Gimli as he took out a few orcs and ran towards the battle field to kill more orcs  
"Miki, follow me. I can us up to the tower so we can help clear the city!" called Boromir as he dragged Miki through a section of the wall, which was just a piece of wood covered to look like the wall  
"So when do you want the pigs lit?" asked Xana as she and Nix herded the pigs towards the Oliphants  
"Right about... NOW!" yelled Courtney as she struck a few orcs  
"I feel epic!" yelled Nix as she hit the pig's backside with her sword to keep it moving  
"I don't want to hurt the pigs, so I'll put the fire just above them. Not touching them. I'm not in the mood for bacon at the moment!" said Xana as she sent the fiery saviours towards the elephants on steroids

* * *

Théoden had been thrown from his mount by the Nazgûl and was trapped underneath the horse which had been killed instantly. It hadn't been a slow painful death like his was about to be  
"Feast off his human flesh." Said the witch-king. Éowyn, Merry and Courtney had all seen this and were rushing to aid the king. Courtney only started running after she felt that Xana and Nix would help the Rohirrim with the Oliphants  
"I will kill you if you touch him." Said Éowyn fiercely as she stood between her uncle and the beast  
"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey." Replied the wraith as he motioned for the beast to kill her too. Merry at this time had crawled out from underneath the Oliphant he and Éowyn had killed and was moving towards the shield-maiden. Éowyn just chopped the head of the beast off and was preparing to take on the witch-king. After a minute of fighting Éowyn had lost her shield and was about to die  
"You fool! No man can slay the lord of the Nazgûl! Die Now!" he hissed just as he was about to strike her down but Merry attacked from behind, stabbing the wraith in the knee, leaving Éowyn standing in front of the king as she removed her helmet  
"I am no man!" she said as she stabbed where his face should've been only to drop her sword after a second. Courtney had run from the docks and now seeing her friend in need, ran over to her with her own sword and stabbed his face again for her  
"That is for deciding to attack the city and this is for being sexist! You should've stayed dead!" yelled the hobbit as loud as she could  
"Thank you Courtney." Said Éowyn as she struggled over to her dying uncle  
"I know your face. Éowyn. My eyes darken..." said the king looking upon his niece  
"No. No, I am going to save you." She said holding him close  
"You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed. Éowyn." Said the king in a whisper as he died. With that Éowyn collapsed with her hand around Courtney's and there they lay until the battle was over

* * *

"Fifteen, Sixteen!" said Legolas as he shot down the orcs  
"Seventeen, twenty- nine!" yelled Gimli as he took down orcs left, right and centre  
"thirty-eight, thirty-nine!" shouted Xana over the noise of the battle  
"I'm on thirty-six!" added Nix as she killed another orc  
"Been there, done that!" replied Xana as she shot another  
"Legolas!" yelled Aragorn seeing that the pigs had run themselves into a river putting out the fire that wasn't even hurting them. Said elf made a face at the task that he had to do, but quickly saw the quickest way up onto the creature's back. Swinging gracefully on the arrows he landed on the back and shot down numerous enemies before swinging up to the front by a rope "thirty-three, thirty-four!" he said as he killed the Oliphant and slid down the tusk landing in front of Gimli and pulling a face that said see if you can do better!  
"It still only counts as one!" yelled Gimli as he ran off to kill more orcs  
"Xa, 'Las is a show off!" said Nix as she saw none other than Haldir doing the same thing except with a sword instead of his bow  
"And Haldir isn't?" asked Xana pointing in the general direction of the falling Oliphant which stopped right in front of them  
"Hello there ladies!" said Haldir stepping off the creature before finding another thing to battle  
"I know what we can do!" said Xana bouncing up and down like she usually did when she got a good idea  
"What?" asked Nix remembering the last time Xana had a good idea. Long story short, it involved them trying to sneak into a concert only to have the police call their parents and being taken home in the police car  
"Let's get an Oliphant of our own to kill!" she said as she ran off to find one  
"Wait for me!" yelled Nix figuring that it was a better idea than the last  
When Xana had found one she motioned for Nix to climb up on the other side of it. The elleths quickly removed anyone that opposed their commandeering of the creature out of the equation and eventually made their way up to the front of the creature  
"Excuse me mate!" yelled Nix as she killed the man driving the thing and threw him off the side while Xana took out the creature with her arrows behind its head  
"You ready Nix?" she asked as the creature started to fall over  
"Yep, slide down a bit we swing off together do a back flip in the middle where we meet and hi-five each other before exiting the Oliphant safely!" she said before they executed the routine and landed in front of their boyfriends, smiling sweetly at them  
"In Gimli's words 'that still only counts as one!'" said Legolas as he kissed Xana on the head before they all went to find Aragorn, who was being confronted by the dead army  
"Release us." Hissed the king of the dead  
"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Hissed Gimli as he stood beside Aragorn  
"You gave us your word." Countered the king  
"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn said as they dematerialised in a breath of fresh air.

In the dying minutes of the battle, Boromir and Miki had made their way up to the top of Minas Tirith and were helping the guards clear the city as they made their way back down the levels. At some point Boromir caught sight of his burning father as he jumped of the cliff face and landed  
"It's okay. You said yourself that he was losing it." Said Miki as she gave him a quick hug and continued fighting

* * *

When everyone finally made their way onto the fields Pippin searched frantically for his best friend  
"Merry?!" he called until he caught sight of four unshod feet laying close to each other  
"Merry! Courtney! It's me. It's Pippin." He said as he nursed both of their heads until Nix and Xana came over to carry them into the city like all the other injured people  
"I knew you'd find us." Merry said as Xana carried him into the houses of healing  
"Yes." Said Pippin trying to maintain a conversation with the hobbit while not getting under Xana's feet  
"Are you going to leave me?" asked Merry as he looked where he was  
"No, Merry. I'm going to look after both of you." Said Pippin as he sat down next to Merry's and Courtney's beds and held both of their hands while Nix went to drag Miki over to heal them first  
"Obviously, Nix, you do not understand the concept of triage!" she said as she arrived to see the hobbits. It was rare that Boromir wasn't at her side at the moment, but as she explained Faramir, his brother needed him more at the moment rather than she did. "Anyway, it might be too much for him to take in at the moment that the woman helping him is his brother's girlfriend and from another world!" she laughed as she strapped Courtney's wrist and gave Merry some pink coloured stuff  
"Couldn't you make it in another colour?" he asked looking at the colour  
"Man up will you! And from what it smells like, it'll taste like strawberries." Lied Xana as she tried to give him the stuff as Miki left to help others  
"But it's PINK!" yelled the hobbit  
"Courtney thinks that pink is a cool colour!" retorted Xana as she motioned for Nix to find a twin, preferably the one with the pipe to force feed people that weren't taking their medicine and to help the elven healers in general  
"You know I'll just be a dead weight" she said as she walked away  
"Then be a dead weight to someone else. OI! You can strap arms, legs and heads for Miki! Go help her!" said Xana as she finally got Merry to take the medicine, catching him off guard while she was talking  
"Bitch" he said as he started to wipe the insides of his mouth with the corner of his lorién cloak  
"Ah, but I am Elrond's daughter. I have healed you, be thankful. Pip, you're watching the both of them. I'm going to strap arms" said Xana as she walked off with a pile of bandages in her arms and pins along her sleaves in an effort to help.


	45. Crystal and Sam the Monsters!

Chapter 45- Crystal and Sam the monsters!  
Disclaimer: own nothing

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!" yelled Crystal as she put her arms above her head and did her best impersonation at a monster _God, I feel like a muppet doing this. Oh the things I do for love!_ She thought as Sam copied her and followed her up the tower where they killed every orc they could  
"That's for Frodo! That one's for the Shire! And that's for my old Gaffer!" yelled Sam as he killed the orcs  
"Me, Mikeala, Nix, Xanabell and Courtney!" added Crystal as she took down her own orcs. When they finally reached the top of the tower they saw Frodo looking scared at who was coming through the trap door  
"Not if I stick you first!" came a voice from below  
"We're clear up here Sam!" came a voice that sounded like Crystal's which was affirmed when a mop of dead straight black hair and blue tips produced itself from below and did a three-sixty to see if there were any more orcs to kill before deciding that it was safe to continue  
"Hey Frodo!" she said as she ran over to help him "Oh and you're still forgiven-but that's not forgotten!" Crystal said as she ran over to cut her boyfriends bonds while Sam grabbed his clothes  
"Crystal? Crystal, I apologise from the bottom of my very being about everything I've put you through and Sam! Oh Sam, I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything." Apologised Frodo as he tried to stand up only to be caught by Crystal  
"Easy there! You were knocked out by some very heavy duty poison a few hours ago. We almost lost you but Sam and I became rangers of Araluen fairly quickly and followed them here!" said Crystal as she held him  
"Let's get you out of here." Said Sam as he walked over to embrace his friend  
"It's too late. It's over. They've taken It! Sam! They took the Ring!" hissed Frodo contemplating the fact that he had just failed his quest  
"Begging your pardon, but they haven't. I thought I'd lost you so I took It. Only for safe-keeping." Explained Sam as he produced the ring from his shirt pocket  
"Give It to me. Give me the Ring, Sam." Said Frodo holding out his hand waiting for the ring to be put into it but Sam looked like he wanted to keep it "Sam! Give me the Ring." Frodo repeated while his gardener complied and handed over the Ring "You must understand, the Ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam." Explained Frodo as he put the ring back around his neck which was rubbed raw from the chain  
"Couldn't Elrond give you some padding for the chain before you lot left Rivendell?" asked Crystal as she put the remaining part of the old shirt that had not been used to cover the chain so it wouldn't sever his head off  
"Everything happened quickly after the Ring was discovered" Frodo said as he walked around a bit to get his legs working again  
"Come on, Mr. Frodo. We best find you some clothes. You can't go walking to Mordor in naught but your skin." Said Sam as he handed his friend his shirt and braces before stripping three orcs of their armour to conceal themselves with  
"In case the cloaks don't work?" asked Crystal as she put on the body armour and helmet  
"You'd be right Crystal if you thought it was for that reason" said Sam as he helped Frodo with the armour before doing his own. When they exited the tower they saw the plains of Mordor spread out before them  
"Well, doesn't this look like a happy place!" said Crystal as she looked around in her helmet  
"Indeed it does" said Frodo as he lent on her shoulder, full use of his legs hadn't returned yet  
"We did it, Mr. Frodo. We made it to Mordor." Said Sam as he reached the top, how Crystal still had energy to bound around he didn't know  
"There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen!" said Frodo as he caught sight of the eye "It's Him! The Eye!" he said as he pointed towards the eye  
"What I wouldn't give to be an elf at the moment. I could just shoot an arrow through the eye!" said Crystal as she tried to imitate Xana pulling back her bow  
"With the Ring attached so we wouldn't have to walk all the way to the fires of Mount Doom!" Sam said as he started walking towards the volcano  
"Boromir once said that 'one does not simply walk into Mordor!' Sorry Boromir but three hobbits just did." Said Frodo as he tried to follow Sam  
"We have to go in there, Frodo. There's nothing for it. Well, let's make it down the hill for starters, shall we?" said Crystal as she helped him down onto the plains where they started towards the mountain with Crystal occasionally wishing for some sunscreen to stop her skin from burning

R&R


	46. What a great idea! NOT!

Chapter 46-What a great idea! Not!  
Disclaimer: still own nothing

The hunters stood with Éomer, many elven representatives and Gandalf in the throne room in Minas Tirith holding a council. The hobbit's weren't present as Elrohir had told them that he wouldn't let them go on anymore adventures until he thought that they were well enough to. To speed up the healing process they had decided to stay in Boromir's room with Faramir, all of them had been moved that morning, out of the houses of Healing to that room.  
Boromir had slept on his couch and watched over the four beings under his care only to be told by Miki at 4:00am that Aragorn had called a council the next day at noon. Other than his extreme tiredness he was feeling okay as he sat on his father's throne, thinking about what his future held. Obviously Miki was in there, and Faramir but he didn't want to be the Steward of Gondor like his father. He never had the eye Faramir had for policies and diplomacy. He was the brawn of the family, essentially the one who would lead an army not sit on a throne signing stuff. There was only one way not to do the job but he would discuss that later when Faramir was better and when Aragorn was under less pressure.  
Nix and Xana had spent the better part of the night with Miki in the hospital where they dubbed the human 'The First Florence Nightingale' because she moved around with a lantern long after all the other healers had retired for the night. After they finally managed to coax her to sleep they talked with and comforted the soldiers that woke up. Being elves they really didn't need to sleep. Haldir came in to talk with Orophin who had been injured in the battle but nothing life threatening. Éowyn woke up and asked for Éomer at 3:30 to which Nix complied having experience getting people moving at ungodly hours of the morning.  
Legolas had written to his father telling him all, while Aragorn payed out his debt to the twins regarding Legolas' love life. Gimli had been sharpening his axe while Elladan and Elrohir told him stories of when his father and thirteen other dwarves, a hobbit and Gandalf arrived at Rivendell and their adventures there  
It was noon and everyone had arrived at the hall and were debating their next course of action in the war when Gandalf suddenly spoke up  
"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Which started everyone talking  
"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn said as he turned around from the statue of Elendil holding Narsil and wearing the winged crown of Gondor and Anor  
"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Said Gandalf walking towards the heir  
"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" stated Gimli as he smoked his pipe which Miki put out quickly  
"That stuff causes Cancer" she said as she gave him the put out pipe "Don't worry, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn are all going through withdrawals as well. That's why Aragorn is a bit more temperamental than usual." She whispered so the temperamental Aragorn couldn't hear her  
"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said softly as he turned away from the councillors so they couldn't see the tears in his eyes  
"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Said Boromir as he returned from the library with a large amount of scrolls in his arms. He had silently left the meeting earlier to ask Faramir where the maps were kept. His brother eagerly helped him find them getting out of bed as well. A secret between the brothers so Miki wouldn't kill them  
"How?" asked Gimli as he and Nix held the scrolls while Boromir pulled up a table to show them his plan  
"A catapult?" asked Nix  
"That's retarded!" said Aragorn as he shook his head in disgust at the idea  
"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands." He started looking around at the others  
"Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Finished Aragorn as he got the plan  
"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Said Éomer looking doubtful at the plan  
"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." Said Xana as she formulated what they would do  
"Keep him blind to all else that moves." Confirmed Boromir nodding at Xana's thinking which earned her a slap on her back from both twins who were standing on either side of her  
"**Well thought out**, **sis**!" said Elrohir who looked worse for wear after his long hours spent in the houses of Healing, a place where he and Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas had spent many days in their childhood  
"A diversion." Said Legolas stepping forward from the pillar he was leaning on  
"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Said Gandalf thinking through the many ways the plan could go wrong  
"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" asked Gimli as he started to walk out of the room  
"Well, Aragorn needs to wear the appropriate gear if he is going as Isildur's heir" said Elladan wondering if they could find something to fit his tall and lanky foster brother  
"And he needs to wash his hair or Sauron will think he is only a ranger from the north" added Xana who looked at his hair in disgust  
"I thought that my hair was fine!" exclaimed Aragorn as he tried to run his fingers through it but was caught in the first second by a knot "okay maybe it does need some care...but I was a ranger! We don't exactly have time to wash our hair every night!" he said as the twins pulled him to towards his pending and unavoidable bath  
"**Now **Estel, **just because you**'**re a ranger doesn**'**t give you an excuse not to wash your hair**!" said one as they exited the room  
"I'm going to see if I can find one of my teenage Gondor guard tunics. They never got much wear. And if we're lucky I might have one that will fit him." Said Boromir as he went to dig through his old clothes  
"Anyone want to help me re-bandage Merry's and Courtney's arms as well as Faramir's head?" asked Miki as she started to walk towards where the three were being kept  
"Hello Faramir!" said Miki sweetly as she walked into the room after she'd knocked  
"Hello lady Mikeala" said Faramir as he looked up from his book which had put both hobbits asleep fairly quickly after he had started reading from it  
"Faramir, how many times have I asked you to call me Mikeala or Miki?" she sighed as she went over to bandage his head leaving the elves to do the hobbits' injuries  
"About three times. I would but it is informal to call a lady such as yourself without putting your title in front of it." Explained the ranger as Boromir returned from his wardrobe with a selection of Gondor guards' tunics for Aragorn to try on  
"Miki. Xana, Nix" he said quickly as he passed the girls  
"Oi, wakey, wakey rise and shine! It's but kicking time!" yelled Xana as she found something to hit so she could wake up the hobbits  
"I'm awake!" said Courtney as she flailed her arms to try and keep Xana away  
"Yeah, yeah!" Xana replied as she pulled the blankets off her friend and threw them into a corner  
"I was sleeping!" she said as she pulled her grumpy face, scrunching up her nose and bearing her teeth  
"Whatever, you klingon(race from Star Trek)!"said Xana as she unwrapped the wrist and started to re-strap it. Nix was having more success than Xana with Merry as he had only just fallen asleep  
"So, Miki, how did the council go?" he asked as he held his arm out for Nix  
"Well, we've decided to create a diversion for Frodo, and keep Sauron's eye on us while the others destroy the ring" explained Miki as she bandaged Faramir's head "Do you think you can take more news Faramir?" she started  
"I already know that I won't be at the battle, but yes I think I can." He said as he put a bookmark in the book  
"Well, we're from another world-Xanabell what did you call it?" asked Miki as she looked over to her friends who had finished  
"Valinor" they replied in sync  
"Well, we're from Valinor and if you hadn't already guessed it. Oh how do I say it?" she said as she looked up to the sky asking for help  
"That you're dating Boromir?" supplied Courtney as she sat up to look at the shock on Faramir's face as she said that  
"Can you go and find my brother please lady Xanabell?" he asked trying to keep a straight face  
"Of course!" she said as she bounded away to find Boromir who was waiting outside Elladan and Elrohir's rooms with the tunics still in his arms "How's it going?" she asked as she arrived  
"Well, I haven't heard screaming about the temperature of the water for almost an age so I think all is fine." Said Boromir as he looked across at her  
"Well, Faramir wants to talk with you. He sounded pissed when Miki explained what she is to you... Nix decided to give the hobbits a run around the courtyard while you guys explain everything to him." Xana said as she held out her arms for the tunics  
"Well, I better go save my backside then." Boromir called as he ran back to his room to explain himself

* * *

After Aragorn had finally found a tunic that fir him and had his armour on Xana found a pin to keep his hair, which was longer than she thought it would be, out of his eyes. Merry, Pippin, Courtney and Orophin were all pronounced fit to fight they started to march out to the Black Gate.

R&R


	47. The plains of Gorgoroth

Chapter 47- The Plains of Gorgoroth  
Disclaimer: own nothing

Sam, Crystal and a stumbling Frodo walked as fast as they could across the plains. Stopping occasionally to have a quick break. One of these breaks was a water stop where Frodo sat behind a rock trying to get the last of the water from his bottle while Sam and Crystal looked out across Mordor  
"Look, the Orcs! They're moving off. You see, Mister Frodo, some luck at last." Said Sam as he walked back to see Frodo's struggle but he could do nothing as his own bottle was empty  
"Take mine, it's got a quarter left." Crystal said as she produced her own canteen and gave it to Frodo, who she thought was burning up  
"There'll be none left for the return journey." Frodo said looking up at Crystal and Sam  
"I don't think there will be a return journey, Mister Frodo. Frodo! Get down! Hide! Frodo!" yelled Sam as he and Crystal hit the deck while Frodo still stood and turned around to see what they were yelling about. Eventually Crystal managed to fell Frodo by kicking him behind the knee. After a while the eye moved on, drawn to the north by something huge.

* * *

As the Host of the West arrived at the Black gate, elves from Rivendell and Lothlorien, guards of Gondor and Rohirrim all stood side by side in this last battle hoping that their plan would work. Miki had opted to stay at Minas Tirith to help defend what was left of the White City in case the battle went ill. Faramir had decided to be stubborn and try to ride with the army until Boromir gave him a good talking to before leaving, explaining to him why it was important for one of them to stay behind  
"Are you sure that we can do it?" asked Courtney from behind Xana  
"Yes Courtney we can do it!" she replied with the same steel in her voice she used when she was convinced about something like UFO's and aliens. Nix just adjusted her grip on the banner the girls had made-red and black like the one from Les Mis  
"Where are they?" asked Pippin from where he was sitting in-front of Gandalf. Aragorn sighed as he turned Bergo towards the gate and cantered to it before yelling in his most kingly voice:  
"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him." Before the gate opened to reveal a great host of orcs that were about to march through "Fall back! Fall back!" yelled Aragorn as he and the remains of the Fellowship returned to the main group which was being held together by Xana, Nix, Haldir and the twins. When he returned Aragorn gave the speech that would inspire others for centuries after.

* * *

"It's gone, Mister Frodo. The light's passed on, away towards the North." Said Sam as he rushed over to Frodo to help him up  
"Something's drawn its gaze. By the way, I'm sorry for kicking you. It was the quickest way to get you on the ground" said Crystal as she grabbed his other arm before they continued walking towards the Crack of Doom

* * *

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground. Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! Of the woodland realm! My brothers and sisters. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" yelled Aragorn as he cantered along his lines before dismounting and standing with the others  
"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Huffed Gimli as he looked up at Legolas who was standing next to Xana giving her a side-hug and supporting her. This was the last battle over which force would rule middle earth and the girls present were feeling the pressure  
"What about side by side with a friend?" asked Legolas looking down at the dwarf  
"Aye, I could do that!" said the dwarf with the same fierceness that he had shown to all his enemies  
"Red! The blood of angry men! Black! The dark of ages past!" said Nix as she raised the banner  
"See you on the other side, guys" said Xana as she scanned the approaching army for an easy target  
"Don't say that Xana! You will make it through the battle!" said Legolas as he looked her in the eye. His eyes had decided to be bluey gray today, previously they had been a hazel colour  
"If you say so." Xana replied looking slightly up at her boyfriend. Nix and Haldir were looking at the army together and were obviously planning to stay together in the battle but they obviously knew that once the charge started that all Mordor would break loose. Nix had braided her blonde hair around her skull so the orcs couldn't pull on it while she was fighting. Xana had hers braided in the Noldor warrior style of Rivendell, something her brothers were honoured to do for her

* * *

The three brave hobbits continued their climb up the mountain of fire, which was living up to its name, showering them with humidity which was almost unbearable and heat as well as the occasional volcano bomb (fiery rocks that fly from the volcano). Frodo and Sam slipped causing Crystal to fall with them. Frodo lay still for a few seconds before finding the strength within him to continue the climb on his stomach. After a few metres had been gained he stopped again which allowed Sam and Crystal to get up and cradle him in her lap while Sam tried to remind him about what was good in the world while describing the Shire to Crystal  
"Do you remember the Shire, Mister Frodo? It'll be spring soon, and the Orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket and they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields. And eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?" he said looking into Frodo's now open eyes  
"No, Sam, I can't recall the taste of food. Nor the sound of water. Or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's nothing…no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes!" Frodo answered looking possessed by the Ring  
"Then let us be rid of it, once and for all! Come on, Mister Frodo. I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!" Said Sam as he picked up Frodo from Crystal's lap and motioned for her to follow him and keep Frodo steady on his back.

* * *

Back at the black gate Nix had given the girl's banner to a Rohirrim soldier and had drawn her sword like everyone else  
"For Frodo!" Aragorn said softly just as he charged. The girls all exchanged looks before running after him shouting  
"YOLO!"And killing their own orcs. Counting orcs was not important in this battle so the hunters had let the matter drop while Boromir led Minas Tirith's charge after Aragorn, while Elladan and Elrohir led the few elves from Rivendell and Haldir the remains of his part of the march that had survived both Helm's Deep and the Battle of Pelennor fields. Éomer led the main Rohirrim charge.

* * *

As Crystal, Sam and an unconscious Frodo neared the top of the mountain, Sam spied a most unusual sight  
"Look, Mister Frodo. A doorway!" he said as he looked around to see where Crystal was  
"We're almost there." she added as she stumbled up the stairs having lost all her energy looking up at the mountain  
"Clever Hobbits, to climb so high!" came a voice from above just before Gollum jumped them from above. Sam found a rock big enough to put a dint in the creature's skull before Gollum got his revenge on Sam biting him like a vampire would distracting him long enough for Frodo to continue up the path to crack of doom leaving Crystal to help Sam with the Gollum problem.


	48. THE EAGLES ARE COMING!

Chapter 48-The eagles are coming!  
Disclaimer: Own nothing!  
WARNING MAY CONTAIN BAD LANGUAGE. THE CHARACTERS ARE TEENAGERS. EVEN IF THEY ARE 17 TO 18 YR OLDS!

As Frodo continued on his quest the Nazgûl were confronted by a new force. The giant eagles  
"**Whoa**! **Those are HUGE eagles**!" yelled Xana as she looked up to the sky to see what had stopped the Nazgûl from attacking them  
"**Na-da**! **That's why they're called the GIANT EAGLES**!" replied Nix from the opposite side of the battlefield. Only to be echoed by the hobbits realising what was happening  
"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" yelled Pippin looking up at the giant birds attacking the ring-wraiths  
"Hey Nix! **You, me, Courtney, Merry and Pippin are essentially a mini army!**" said Xana as she helped Nix take out the orcs surrounding her  
"So Xana?" she asked looking over her shoulder to see her friend smiling like the maniac she was and killing an orc by using a Star Wars move on it. So it essentially had no hope  
"**The Battle Of Five Armies!**" Xana squealed in delight  
"Cool. Now lets... Do you feel a slight tanning sensation?" asked Nix as she looked at her friend  
"Yep." Xana replied as she wiped sweat from her brow and threw away the battered remains of her shield, this seemed a regular occurrence in any battle the elleth was in  
"Girls! The eye is upon you!" yelled Éomer from the other side of the plain as he tried to bring it off them. Their minions aka the hobbits were also trying to keep the eye off them  
"MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK YOU!" yelled Xana as she gave the eye the bird  
"**NOT THE BEST THING TO DO XANABELL**!" yelled Legolas as he tried to get through to them and help them as they were becoming overrun by orcs who were following the eyes gaze.=

* * *

Sam and Crystal finally managed to subdue Gollum and Crystal had picked up many rocks to throw at enemies if they need to do so. Eventually they entered the crack of doom but they couldn't see Frodo  
"Frodo!" yelled Sam as he tried to see through the fog that was separating them  
"I'm here, Sam." Said Frodo who was standing at the end of the platform with the Ring off from around his neck  
"Destroy it! Go on. Now! Throw it in the fire." Urged Sam as he looked at his friend who was looking intently at the plain banded Ring  
"What are you waiting for? Just let it go!" yelled Crystal as she saw her boyfriend hesitate for a few moments. He almost looked like he was going to throw it into the lava below but then he turned around and said defiantly  
"The Ring is mine!" he said as he tore the ring from its chain and put it on, alerting the eye that the ring was in Mordor. When its gaze left Xana and Nix and turned to the volcano, the Nazgûl left the battle and headed back into Mordor  
"AND STAY THERE!" yelled Xana as she waved her sword in the air before returning to the hot topic of killing orcs. Frodo had disappeared but his footprints showed on the ash that had settled on the platform into the volcano  
"No. No!" sobbed Sam as he looked at the foot prints on the floor  
"NOOOOO! C'mon Frodo! You don't need a stupid ring to show me that you are the most important person in the world. You became that for me when we started dating! Sure it possibly wasn't the best time to start a relationship but we both needed it! I LOVE YOU Frodo!" yelled a hysteric Crystal as she sank to her knees and sobbed in her hands even though they too were putrid like her face. That's when Gollum returned. He hit Sam behind the head with a rock but left Crystal to cry believing that she was too weak to do anything else. He jumped of Frodo's back and tried to find his hand.

When he had found the hand he started to bite it in an attempt to recover the ring  
"Oi, FUCKWIT! DON'T BE A SEXIST FUCK TO!" yelled Crystal as she rose from her knees throwing a rock up and down in the air like a base-baller of cricketer would with their own respective balls  
"What's thisss, Precious?! Nasty, tricksy GIRL hobbitses, thinks that a rocks going to hurt uss? She'ss lossst her minds precious!" yelled the creature as he and Frodo stopped struggling to see what she was doing before returning to their struggles  
"No I haven't!" Crystal replied trying to look as menacing as she could while she continued to throw the rock "BUT A WELL PLACED ROCK WOULD!" she shouted as she heard Frodo start to cry out in pain as the creature started to bite through the nerve of the finger and released the rock which flew true and shattered Gollum's jaw, but also slipped the ring off Frodo's finger, but it was still intact although it was slightly bleeding nothing that didn't heal  
"Precious, precious, precious, precious!" yelled the creature as he bounced up and down and looked at the ring adoringly as he held it in front of his face. Frodo had regained some sense and lunged at the creature and eventually managed to pull Gollum off his balance and they both fell into the crack of doom.


	49. FRODO!

Chapter 49- FRODO!  
DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING

In the awful time that followed both ring bearers falling over the side of the crack of doom, Sam had managed to stand up to see if Frodo was still there. He could see Crystal leaning over the edge yelling at something with her hand reached out but he couldn't see what she was reaching for. When he stood at the edge of the crack, he understood what she was reaching for. Frodo  
"C'mon Frodo! Reach!" she cried for the twentieth time in a matter of minutes. Her arms were too short and even though Frodo was taller than her, he was too far down to reach up to their height. While this was happening he contemplated how hot the lava would be and how quick his death would be if he let go of the ledge. Sam lent down too and started to try and get his friend up too  
"Give me your hand! Take my hand! No! Don't you let go! Don't let go. Reach!" he yelled as he and Crystal finally caught Frodo's hand and managed to bring him up onto the platform before running out of the volcano just as it erupted and lava flowed from the doorway.

Over on the battlefield, Merry, Pippin and Courtney were the first to realise that the ring had been destroyed. Merry and Courtney shared a very passionate kiss while Pippin lead a chant for Frodo  
"FRODO!" the armies yelled over and over again. At last middle earth was free from evil, which was only achieved by friendship and bravery before the very face of death. Haldir walked over to Nix with his brothers. They already considered her family. Legolas picked up Xana's stuffed shield and shook his head while Elladan and Elrohir lifted her on their shoulders and started crying that the very evil that had taken their youngest sister from them before they even knew her as well as their mother. And the very same evil that had almost killed their other sister. Aragorn looked up at the volcano, seeing it erupt which stopped all celebration on the victorious side as they thought of the brave souls that had taken the road to their demise.

The three hobbits finally managed to reach an outcropping of rock where Frodo stood still and became very philosophical and said "It's gone. It's done." As he hugged Crystal and gave her a kiss on her cheek for not giving up on him, even in his darkest half hour  
"Yes, Mister Frodo. It's over now." Added Sam as he turned around to see his friends for possibly the last time before they all died  
"Guys, it's been great knowing you. I hope we all get to see each other in heaven or Valinor or where ever the paradise of the dead is." Said Crystal as she held both of their hands and moved them further up the rock in an attempt to stop the heat from getting to them, but it failed  
"I can see the Shire…the Brandywine River…Bag End…Gandalf's fireworks…the lights in the Party Tree." Said Frodo looking up at the black sky  
"Rosie Cotton dancing. She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would've been her." Added Sam as he looked at his friend  
"And if I were to marry someone it most certainly would have been you Crystal!" said Frodo as he looked in her lilac coloured eyes  
"Is that a proposal Frodo Baggins?!" she said with some hope that they would be rescued alight within her  
"Yes Crystal, it would've been if we were to ever make it back to the Shire!" he said just before he kissed her "I'm glad to be with you too, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things." He finished as they all blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

On the horizon, Gandalf and four eagles flew towards the three hobbits, who were nearing their demise to rescue them, in any hope that the healers of Minas Tirith and the elven healers would be able to revive them and bring them back.

* * *

"So how long have you been thinking this?" asked Aragorn as Boromir confronted him about his plan  
"Since before the battle of the Black Gate... I've never been one to sit still in a chair for a long time signing papers" explained the captain as they all rode back towards Minas Tirith  
"Does Faramir know about this?" Aragorn questioned  
"He has an idea of what I'm thinking, but doesn't know if I'll follow through with it." Boromir said as he watched the elves shout things between them and the Rohirrim declare drinking competitions between them when they returned only to be quieted by Éomer, who explained that they must be sober when the coronation took place  
"What about Miki?"  
"She knows, and she understands why I'm doing this" replied Boromir as the White city came into view as they rode over the hill that the Rohirrim had charged down a few days ago with Théoden at the head of the charge  
"Well, I can't stop you. But you'll have to do your own paperwork." Said Aragorn as he thought about the idea for a moment  
"Thank you, lord Aragorn" finished Boromir as they rode on companionable silence for the rest of the journey and attempted to catch up with Gandalf and the brave hobbits.

* * *

Xana, Nix, Miki and the fellowship were waiting outside Frodo's room waiting for him to wake up. Crystal and Sam had both woken up a few minutes ago and were getting impatient  
"When will he wake up?" asked Crystal for the fifth time as she pouted at the wait  
"When he wakes up!" hissed Courtney as she, Merry and Pippin arrived and waited outside the door for the signal Gandalf had agreed to give them when he had woken up  
"Gandalf?" asked Frodo from inside the room. This was replied by joyous laughter at the hobbit. Finally after a few minutes of this, three hobbits of the five hobbits outside burst into the room and used Frodo's bed like a trampoline as they celebrated with their friend  
"Frodo!" yelled Merry as he led Courtney into the room where his cousin was. After the hobbits Gimli came into the room and looked astounded that he was still alive  
"Gimli!" yelled Frodo as he recognised the face. Legolas led Xana in by the hand and the elves stood at the end of the bed, which was dwarfing (sorry about the pun Gimli!) the hobbit, Nix walked in with Haldir while motioning for Elladan and Elrohir to stay out to not scare Frodo with the amount of elves there were present. After the elves were comfortable where they were standing, Miki and Boromir walked in with their arms looped after Frodo had stared in shock that Boromir was still alive, Boromir got down to his level and apologised for trying to take the ring from him. After a while Aragorn walked in wearing a red tunic  
"**Dude**, **you need to branch out in the colours that you wear**!" said Xana as she motioned to her pale blue elven garb and Legolas' who had decided to change out of his hunting clothes for a silvery top and blueish pants. Nix was wearing the dress Éowyn had given her at Rohan's celebration of the battle at Helm's Deep. Haldir had found a grey top and some pants to match it but was still wearing his warden's cloak- a little worse for wear but YOLO!  
"**I like my reds**!** They look good on me**!" said Aragorn as he motioned to his outfit  
"**Yeah**, **Whatever**." Xana replied thinking if Boromir had the names of any good dressmakers so she could order him something in another colour other than red. After this happened Sam and Crystal stuck their heads around the door frame. Sam stayed at the door before Aragorn picked him up and brought him over to where they were standing. Crystal, however, needed no encouragement to enter the room, pushing past Boromir and Miki and literally shoving Pippin aside to sit next to Frodo. This astonished those in the room who didn't know that they were engaged  
"Allow me to explain why Miss Crystal just did that..." Sam started to explain before Xana, Nix and Miki got it  
"That's soo cute!" they squealed before taking Courtney aside to explain it to her  
"As long as I get to be a bridesmaid!" she said hugging Crystal  
"Sure Courtney, you can be my bridesmaid!" she said hugged her back  
"You're a very lucky hobbit Frodo." Said Xana as she went over to congratulate him  
"I know!" he replied before giving Crystal a kiss on the head

* * *

Haldir and Nix were walking through the gardens a few days later, Aragorn, Boromir and Faramir were all working on what would happen to the stewards once a king had returned. So far they had decided that the stewards should stay as advisors but then there was the debate whether or not Boromir should be the steward. Faramir had put up a lot of good reasons but Boromir had countered that with I'm the oldest and it's my choice. Until all this was sorted out, Gandalf refused to coronate the king.

Legolas, Xana and the twins were welcoming the delegates officially for Aragorn. Thranduil had arrived and was very pleased to hear that Legolas had found a girlfriend but almost died when she introduced herself as 'Lady Xanabell Glaurur of Rivendell, youngest daughter to Elrond and Celebraín' as she didn't look anything like Elrond or her mother  
"**Son**, **a Noldor elf**?** There are plenty of suitable Sindar elves in the Wood of Greenleaves**.** Elves that we know their history for all you know she is an imposter**." Said Thranduil as he pulled his son aside to ask why he had chosen Xana  
"**And I can speak elvish even though I was born in Valinor**!" Xana said as she light her hands to show Thranduil she meant business  
"**Xana**, **my father is a legend in the elven world for his sword and knife skills**." Interjected Legolas as he and the twins, who had decided to own their sister, tried to put out the fire on her hands to keep the woodland king calm and not panicking at the sight  
"**Ah**, **you are the child of Elrond that wasn**'**t born in Middle Earth**. **You**'**re father has told me about you**. **Yes your mother sailed while she was still with child**, **in my mind I thought that it was outrageous a child born in Valinor when the other elves have yet to sail**!" shouted the king as he watched Xana closely  
"Father, if I choose her than it is my decision! NOT YOURS!" yelled Legolas as he pulled Thranduil away from his girlfriend to his rooms. Haldir and Nix heard all of this and watched as Xana picked up her bow and arrows and went shooting ignoring her brothers' attempts to calm her down. Eventually they decided that it was best to let her blow off some steam and let her before returning to their duties. Haldir said that he had no doubt that Legolas would be giving his father an earful for his behaviour towards his girlfriend  
"Nix do you remember how we first met?" asked Haldir as he remembered those long months ago when they had arrived in Xana's house unexpectedly and how the girls took them in with an open mind and heart  
"Yep! It was so funny to see well hear all nine of you get beat up by a then 17 year old" laughed Nix as she remembered the grunting Xana had made when she had Judo flipped Boromir like he was a ragdoll  
"And when we started dating?" he continued as they stood opposite each other  
"Who could forget? We were in Lorién and you and I went into the forest further away from the group and asked me if I loved you." She replied as she looked up at him  
"According to your friends when you want to take the relationship further you get on one knee and ask" Haldir said as he did the action in front of her before pulling out a simple ring for her  
"Haldir... oh god! If you went to the lengths of finding out what to do then YES!" squeaked Nix as she leapt into his arms like she did at Helm's Deep  
"**Nix would you do me the honour of being with me forever**?" he asked even though she had already said yes. After this happened they stayed where they were kissing passionately for a long time. At some point in time Haldir had put the ring on her finger. As they walked back for dinner, a small child from the city was throwing a ball with his friends. One of the friends had accidently aimed the ball at a friend on a tower of crates just behind the elves  
"**Nix**, **Watch out**!" yelled Haldir as he ducked and the ball hit the crates behind them  
"Whoa there!" yelled Nix as she spun around and caught the boy and the ball. The boy would've certainly died if Nix hadn't caught him. When she put him back on the ground she gave back the ball and ruffled his hair as if it was something she did every day  
"**Nix, you are surely have the quickest hands of them all**!" exclaimed Haldir as the finally returned to the top level "Nix the quick handed! That's got a nice ring to it!" he finished as they both walked into the hall for dinner.


	50. At the end of our story another starts

Chapter 50- At the end of our story another starts...  
Final Disclaimer for What the?: To all the references to TV shows and movies I have made they belong to someone else and I was only using them to give my characters hobbies. So, for one last time in this story... I own nothing.

To all those who have stuck with this story, through thick and thin- I would like to thank you. To those who have left comments on how I can improve and what they liked about the story- I thank you. This started out as something I did out of boredom and has flourished into a story that has had my blood, sweat, curse words and tears spilt over it. It has character to it.

Finally, I would like to say that you will be seeing Xanabell, Mikeala, Courtney, Crystal and Nix all again very soon. There will be a sequel. At the moment there is no name for it but leave your suggestions in your reviews!

All reviews accepted and appreciated!  
Yours in The Lord of The Rings  
}{anabell

Xana pulled her hair out of her face as she and the other elves walked forward just after Gandalf announced Aragorn as the king  
"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." He said with a smile. Although she hadn't seen the hobbits since the previous night but she had a good idea where they were  
"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said as he made his first speech as king before launching into the words of Elendil "**Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world**." The elves were walking up to congratulate him Xana behind Arwen, who she got on with well and next to Elrond. Since Legolas was his friend since he was a child he led the procession as part of the fellowship  
"**Thank you**" Aragorn said as he hugged him before Xana stepped forward to show her own homage. Aragorn pulled her hand to his lips and did the polite thing to do and gave them a soft kiss before hugging his adopted family's youngest daughter. Behind her back she motioned for Arwen to come forward to meet her husband  
"**He is approved**!" she hissed as she and Legolas returned to the group  
"**He always was**!" the elf smiled as she walked forward. At the sight of his girlfriend/wife Aragorn instantly moved the banner she was carrying and kissed her...'  
"YUCH MUM! THAT"S DISGUSTING!" yelled the child in bed listening to his mother tell the story. His younger brother had fallen asleep in his mother's arm and his cousins were asleep on the foot of his bed  
"Denethor, do you want to know how the tale ends?" asked the wizened women as she adjusted her two year old in her lap  
"Sorry mum, I do want to hear how it ends though!" exclaimed the child  
"Soooo, now where was I? Oh yes... after the king and queen walked through the crowd with your father and I as well as the elves behind him, he found the six hobbits that had taken part of the fellowship. The hobbits looked up at the man and the royal party. Crystal had a smirk on her face, remembering how Xana's brothers had dragged him into the bath and scrubbed him until he was red raw. They all bowed out of respect to the new king but just as they had all started their bow or in Crystal's or Courtney's case, a curtsey. Aragorn said  
"My friends you bow to no one..." before he and the'  
"Didn't he say 'I owe you one.' Dad said he did!" exclaimed the boy looking up suddenly startling his younger cousins  
"Dene!" they both yelled at him before Alyss tackled him  
"Alyss, a lady does not act like that!" said the mother as she separated the cousins  
"Sorry aunty Miki..." said the little girl as she sat waiting to hear the rest of the story. She had too much of her mother in her to be deemed ladylike. In some ways she reminded her of Xana. Her friend she hadn't seen since her wedding about ten years ago  
"Anyway, as I was saying... the whole of Minas Tirith bowed to those hobbits. That's why King Elessar's first decree was to ban all men from the Shire unless he or the steward and the Mayor of Hobbiton gave permission. That rule also extends to elves. And thus it was, the Fourth Age of Middle-earth began, and the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, was ended. Thirteen months to the day, since Gandalf and fate sent us on our long journey, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar site. We were home." Finished Miki as she tucked Denethor in and lifted Alyss and her brother and took them to their rooms then returning for Richard to take him to bed before returning to blow out the candle in Denethor's room  
"Mum, what happened to Gandalf? I mean, where is he? He can't simply have vanished into thin air. Can he? And what about Nix?" asked Denethor sleepily  
"Gandalf left the same way as he had arrived in Middle Earth by. He left on the sea with Bilbo Baggins, Galadriel and Celebron who wished to see their daughter again. Nix and Haldir and all the elves who choose to remain in Lorién all moved to either Rivendell or East Lorién or Mirkwood. Elrond choose to remain in Middle Earth to watch over his own grandchildren. I guess one day we will all face the same journey. Goodnight, little one." She said as she left the room and prepared for the arrival of the elves of East Lorién and Rivendell the next day. After that she wouldn't know what fate would throw at them next. Some witch she was. Although Faramir had tried to hide it from her, she knew that the hobbits were also summoned. Something was wrong that much she could tell. The men were silent and the guards on constant stand by. Something was about to happen...

It's over. It's finally done!

YOU LIKE? YOU HATE? YOU SAD? That was so hard for me to write... here's a fun fact for you- Karl Urban (Éomer) also plays Dr Leonard 'Bones' McCoy in the new Star Trek movies!

The sequel for this story is now up! It's called the Revenge of the Silmaril Jewels


End file.
